ToD Starmyu Style
by umbreonblue
Summary: Send in dares/questions plz!
1. Chapter 1

umbreonblue: Hi! This is Truth or Dare Starmyu Style! While it's a ToD, it's also a Q&A.

Tengenji: Why, yabosuke?

umbreonblue: Because I've been thinking about doing this for a while now (+, I was bored). Anyway, I've seen other people do it, so I thought I'd give it a try.

Tsukigami: That's...actually a good reason.

umbreonblue: Glad you think that way! Anyways, send in any dares or questions! We even have a magic mirror that can show us the what ifs. However, while there is no door, punishment for not doing dares will be having your worst nightmares come to life.

Hoshitani: We'll be waiting! ...wait, WHAT?

Tatsumi: *smiles*


	2. Chapter 2

umbreonblue: And...welcome back! It's been very slow. We aren't getting as many dares/questions as I'd hoped, but I'm willing to wait. Anyways! Today we have Team Otori and Team Hiragi here!

Hoshitani: Glad to be here!

Tatsumi: Likewise.

Sawatari: *nods*

Nayuki: H-hello.

Tengenji & Tsukigami: Let's just get this over with.

Toraishi: This'll be fun, ne Shuu?

Kuga: ...Yeah. *nods*

Inumine: Woof!

Ugawa: Sit, Inumine!

Inumine: *sits*

Hoshitani: Um...what did you mean? Our worst nightmares'll come true?

umbreonblue: *smiles evilly* You'll see. Now, let's get started. Sawatari, if you please.

Sawatari: Here's the first (and only) one. It's from babymeicchi.

 **oooh i like giving dares XD**

 **can i give it to more than 1 person?**

 **1\. dare tengenji to propose tsukigami in front of team otori and team hiragi**

 **2\. dare nayuki to crossdressing as women idol and sing**

 **i'll wait the next chapter XD**

umbreonblue: Yes. You can dare more than one person.

Tengenji: I have to **what**? No way!

umbreonblue: Do it, or I'll show them pictures of you crossdressing.

Tengenji: F-fine. *gets down on one knee* Tsukigami, would you marry me?

Tsukigami: *blushes* Y-yes.

Hoshitani: I knew it!

Kuga: They do make a great combo.

Team Hiragi & Nayuki: Congrats!

umbreonblue: Oh, Nayuki!~ *puts a cloth over Nayuki, then pulls it off*

Nayuki: *in a yellow dress* U-um...

Both Teams: *blushes*

umbreonblue: Now, since the song you have to sing is unspecific, I'll pick it. *pulls a slip of paper out of a hat* You'll be doing Fearless by Olivia Holt.

*music starts playing*

 **You used to make my heart pound**

 **Just the thought of you**

 **You used to be a cold wind**

 **Always blowing through**

 **But I won't take it anymore**

 **That's not what I came here for**

 **I'm stuck in your head**

 **I'm back from the dead**

 **Got you runnin' scared**

 **I'm fearless**

 **I'm callin' you out**

 **I'm takin' you down**

 **Don't you come around**

 **I'm fearless I'm fearless**

 **I got the upper hand now**

 **And you're losin' ground**

 **You never had to fight back**

 **Never lost a round**

 **You see the gloves are coming off**

 **Tell me when you've had enough, yeah**

 **Ready for a showdown**

 **And we're face to face**

 **I think I'll rearrange it**

 **Put you into place**

 **You don't get the best of me**

 **Check it, you're afraid of me**

 **I'm stuck in your head**

 **I'm back, back from the dead**

 **Got you runnin' scared**

 **I'm fearless**

 **I'm callin' you out**

 **I'm takin' you down**

 **Don't you come around**

 **I'm fearless, I'm fearless**

 **I'm fearless**

 **You used to make my heart pound**

 **Just the thought of you**

 **But now you're in the background**

 **What you gonna do?**

 **Sound off if you hear this**

 **We're feelin' fearless!**

 **We're feelin' fearless!**

 **I'm stuck in your head**

 **I'm back, back from the dead**

 **Got you runnin' scared**

 **I'm fearless**

 **I'm callin' you out**

 **I'm takin' you down**

 **Don't you come around**

 **I'm fearless**

 **I'm stuck in your head**

 **I'm back, back from the dead**

 **I'm fearless**

 **Got you runnin' scared**

 **I'm fearless**

 **I'm callin' you out**

 **I'm takin' you down**

 **Don't you come around**

 **I'm fearless, I'm fearless**

Nayuki: *silent*

Everyone: *applauds*

umbreonblue: Good job! Well, we're almost done here, so you can go ahead and change, Nayuki.

Nayuki: Thank you. *walks away*

umbreonblue: Anyways! We hope you enjoyed!

Hoshitani: Please send in more dares/questions!

Tsukigami: This ToD needs all the help it can get.

umbreonblue: *socks Tsukigami in the arm*

Tsukigami: Ow!

All: Bye! See you next time (hopefully)!


	3. Chapter 3

umbreonblue: Hey! It's that time again! Welcome back! Team Hiragi have practice today, but no worries. Team Otori is here!

Hoshitani: Here we go again.

Nayuki: I hope I don't have to crossdress again.

Kuga: ...

Tsukigami: Let's get this over with already. I have a book signing to get to.

Tengenji: And Tavian needs fresh water.

umbreonblue: Oh, shush you two! It'll only be for this session. It'll be quick...unless you'd rather not do any dares. I'd be glad to embarrass all of you in public.

Boys: No thanks.

umbreonblue: Anyways! Tsukigami, you're reading this one! It's from TheAnimeTrain!

Tsukigami: Fine.

 **Ello, ello, ello you lovely victims and author. I'll start things off easy**

 **Truths/Questions**

 **All of you - what's your favorite Pokémon? (Assuming you've all seen it)**

 **Hoshitani - how long can you hold your breath?**

 **Kuga - What is your favorite song to play on the piano?**

 **Dares~~**

 **Nayuki - punch three people there as hard as you can**

 **Team otori (-Hoshitani) - give your leader a nice smooch ON THE LIPS. (No loopholes)**

 **Kuga - say 'hi' to everyone there**

 **That's all~~**

 **For now. *evil grin* Fufufu**

umbreonblue: My fav pokemon is Umbreon. It's in my NAME!

Hoshitani: Eevee.

Nayuki: Torchic.

Kuga: Mightyena.

Tengenji: Delcatty.

Tsukigami: Empoleon.

Hoshitani: I can hold my breath for about 4 minutes.

Kuga: My favorite song to play is Drops of Jupiter.

umbreonblue: Now onto the dares. Nayuki, pick. *hands Nayuki a hat with slips of paper in it*

Nayuki: *grabs three at random* Hoshitani-kun, Tengenji-kun, and Tsukigami-kun.

Those three: ...Just hurry up and do it.

Nayuki: *punches all of them in the arm*

Those three: Oww!

umbreonblue: Now then boys. Kiss Hoshi-chan! And no cheating! *takes out phone*

Hoshitani: H-Hoshi-chan?

umbreonblue: *nods*

Nayuki: S-sorry, Hoshitani-kun. *shyly kisses his lips*

Kuga: Sorry. *kisses him but quickly backs away*

Tengenji: Y-yabosuke. *kisses him quickly*

Tsukigami: Sorry, Hoshitani. *kisses him quickly too*

Hoshi-chan: *blushes*

umbreonblue: *secretly pockets phone* Well, we're almost done. Kuga, if you please.

Kuga: Hi, everyone.

umbreonblue: And that's it for this session! See ya next time! Hopefully, we can get some dares/questions worthy of not being worth it.

Hoshi-chan: By the way, how do we use that magic mirror you mentioned?

umbreonblue: Oh, that. Well, all you have to do is ask a question with a 'what if' in the sentence, and it'll show you that possibility.

Boys: Ah.

umbreonblue: Anyways...

All: Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

umbrenblue: Back already? Well, OK then! Here's Team Otori again with Team Hiragi!

Boys: Great to be here!

umbreonblue: And, introducing Otori-senpai!

Otori: *appears* Great to be here. I've heard about this from the boys. This'll be fun.

umbreonblue: By the way, how was practice?

Team Hiragi: It was the usual.

umbreonblue: OK then. We have two sets of dares/questions to do!

Tsukigami: This first one is from TheAnimeTrain. Again?

 **I'm back ~~**

 **Truths/Questions**

 **Tsukigami - When you started singing in ep 4 what were the reactions from passing people?**

 **All - favorite kid shows?**

 **Dares ~~**

 **Tengenji - here's a spinning chair & an eyepatch. Get Tavian & start acting like a clichè villain**

 **All - watch Boku no Pico and lemme see your reactions (try not to be scared~)**

 **Hoshitani - *throws (gently tosses) cat* On your head for the rest of this session**

 **Bye bye!**

Tsukigami: *blushes* Honestly, I was so into the song that I ignored the people around me, but when I stopped, they were either staring, or leaving me alone.

Kuga: *pats his shoulders*

umbreonblue: Dexter's Laboratory.

Kuga: Batman.

Tsukigami: None. I was reading.

Tengenji: None. I was reading kabuki.

Nayuki: Dora.

Hoshitani: I have none. I was outside most of the time.

Otori: Same.

Sawatari & Tatsumi: Ghost Writer.

Toraishi: None. I was hanging out with Shuu.

Ugawa: Looney Toons.

Inumine: Martha Speaks.

umbreonblue: Dare time! * sits Tengenji in a spinning chair, puts cloth on him, then pulls it off*

Tengenji: *in chair with eyepatch and Tavian in his lap* Mwhahahaha!

umbreonblue: This next one though...*shivers* is not worth it. It's not worth it at all.

Hoshitani: Which means...

umbreonblue: My worst nightmare'll appear...*acts scared* If I had one.

All the boys: Huh?

umbreonblue: It's true. I actually don't have a fear of anything...at least, not yet. So, the punishment is invalid to me.

All the boys: No fair!

umbreonblue: Life's not fair. Now, go ahead and watch it.

After a few episodes...

All of the boys: *blush* T-that was...

umbreonblue: I know. I know. Now then, Hoshitani! Stay still! *puts cat on his head*

Hoshitani: *trying not to freak out while staying very still, the cat falling asleep*

Team Otori: _'Poor guy.'_

umbreonblue: Moving on. This next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

Sawatari: Weird name, but OK.

 **Let's go!**

 **Questions!**

 **Kuga - If you could, would you?**

 **Nayuki - how long can you hop on one leg?**

 **Tsukigami - can I ask you a question?**

 **Dares!**

 **Tengenji - say the Japanese chant for Moonlight Cat Dancer from Yugioh Arc V**

 **Otori - give Hoshitani a nice smooch**

 **Team Hiragi - give a smooch on the lips to Team Otori (1 for 1)**

 **Tsukigami - *thows chicken suit* Chicken dance. Now.**

 ***gentle's bow* That is all**

Kuga: Maybe.

Nayuki: I have impeccable balance, so...maybe about an hour?

Tsukigami: Yes.

umbreonblue: Dare time again! Sorry, we can't find the Japanese version of the chant just the English version.

Tengenji: *evilly* Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!

umbreonblue: Otori, it's your turn. *takes out phone*

Otori: Alright. *grabs Hoshitani, careful not to disturb the cat, and kisses him*

Hoshitani: *stunned stiff and blushing*

umbreonblue: Team Hiragi...

Team Hiragi: We know. *each kisses 1 Team Otori member*

Both Teams: *blushing*

Tengenji: Can't believe that cat's still asleep.

umbreonblue: Thanks for the chicken suit. Tsukigami, you know what to do.

Tsukigami: *puts on the suit* Yeah... *dances the chicken dance*

Everone else: Hahahaha!

umbreonblue: Well, hopefully, that's it for today! *secretly puts phone away* Did you have fun?

Otori: I didn't get to do much, but it was fun watching.

Team Hiragi, Team Otori & Otori: Send in more dares/questions!

All: See ya!

Cat on Hoshitani's head & Tavian: Meow!


	5. Chapter 5

umbreonblue: *yawns* We're back! Only Team Otori is here today, so please go easy on me.

Nayuki: What's wrong with you today? Are you OK?

umbreonblue: I just had a dentist appointment and a history class today. It was tough, and...*yawns* I'm rather tired.

Nayuki: Here's some tea then. *hands over a cup of tea*

umbreonblue: Thanks. *sips tea*

Tsukigami: Can we please move on?

Kuga: ...

umbreonblue: Hai, hai.

Kuga: Today, it's babymeicchi.

Tengenji: Again?!

 **I'm back~**

 **thanks for the first chapter, btw XD**

 **Question :**

 **1\. all team otori - favorite boyband? and why?**

 **2\. kuga - your women type?**

 **3\. nayuki - how do you feel about that dense hoshitani? i feel sorry for you :(**

umbreonblue: You're welcome.

Tsukigami: The Beatles. I like their music.

Tengenji: Big Time Rush. Music.

Kuga: Backstreet Boys. I like their choreography.

Nayuki: One Direction. Music.

Hoshitani: 5 Seconds of Summer. Music.

Kuga: My type is someone who's modest and non-showy.

Nayuki: *shyly* Um...Hoshitani-kun is a great friend and I love him **as a friend**. Even if he is dense. Please don't feel sorry for me!

Hoshitani: *hugs Nayuki* I love you as a friend too!

umbreonblue: Well, that's all for today.

Hoshitani: Please send in more dares/questions!

umbreoblue: If you'll excuse me, I have some fanfics to write, anime to watch, and peppermint ice cream to eat.

All: Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

umbreonblue: Annnnd, we're back! Welcome! Team Otori is here again (and most likely for the rest of this series)!

Nayuki: Are you alright now?

umbreonblue: Yeah! I'm fine!

Hoshitani: That's a relief.

Tsukigami & Tengenji: Let's just get on with this/you boor.

Kuga: Ah. It's TheAnimeTrain again.

umbreonblue: Yay! From one ToD to another, thanks for the support!

 **Hello ~**

 **Truths/Questions**

 **Everyone there - what would you do if you lost your sense if rhythm?**

 **Hoshitani - did you know (at least to me) that you look like Tatsumi from Akame ga Kill?**

 **Nayuki - do you like ostriches?**

 **Dares**

 **Hoshitani - keep Tavian**

 **Continuing on b/c accidentally posting**

 **Hoshi - on your head for next 3 sessions**

Hoshitani: If I lost my sense of rhythm, I would try to get it back.

Rest: Same.

umbreonblue: I don't have much rhythm to begin with, so I'd be fine losing it.

Hoshitani: Umm...really?

umbreonblue: Yeah. See? *shows him a picture of Tatsumi* You two do like alike.

Hoshitani: I guess...Maybe, we're distantly related, or something?

umbreonblue: Maybe.

Nayuki: I'm fine with ostriches...as long as they don't attack me.

umbreonblue: I **know** right?

Hoshitani: *tries to tiptoe to safety*

umbreonblue: Oh no, you don't! *grabs Hoshitani before he can escape*

Tengenji: I am **NOT** comfortable with this! *holding Tavian*

umbreonblue: You will do it, or I'll just show Tsukigami pictures of you **crossdressing**.

Tengenji: Where did you even get those, **yabosuke**?!

umbreonblue: Secret. Now, do it!

Tengenji: *sighs* Fine. *puts Tavian on Hoshitani's head.*

Hoshitani: *freezing*

Tavian: *sitting there* Meow!

Tsukigami: *whispers* Where did you get those pictures?

umbreonblue: *whispers back* His mom. I got copies of them. And copies of the copies.

Tsukigami: You are one formidable opponent.

umbreonblue: Thank you! Anyways, that's all for today!

Nayuki: Please send in more dares/questions!

umbreonblue: And please try the magic mirror!

All: See ya!

Tavian: Meow!


	7. Chapter 7

umbreonblue: We're back everyone! Let's go! Here's Team Otori, Ugawa, and Otori-senpai!

Tsukigami & Tengenji: We're here again?

Kuga: ...Yo.

Nayuki: *shyly* Hi.

Hoshitani: Hi...*still very frozen*

Tavian: *still on his head* Meow!

Ugawa: Why am I here again?!

Otori: It's great to be back.

umbreonblue: Alright! This time, someone new is here!

Kuga: It's Ice LunaWolf.

 **Love this story!**

 **Questions**

 **Everyone - what is your biggest fear?**

 **Nayuki - what would you do if one of your teammates started dating one of your sisters?**

 **Hoshitani - do you have a crush on Ootori?**

 **Tengenji - what would you do if someone kidnapped/catnapped Tavian?**

 **Dares**

 **Ugawa - kidnap Tavian from Tengenji and run for your life.**

 **Kuga - kiss Nayuki on the lips.**

umbreonblue: I don't have a fear.

Hoshitani: A-animals, especially cats.

Nayuki: Messing up from nervousness.

Tsukigami: Large bodies of water.

Tengenji: Being surrounded by boors.

Kuga: Getting lost and not remembering where my house is.

Otori: Grandfather.

Ugawa: Tatsumin getting angry.

Nayuki: If one of them were to date one of my sisters.*puts on a scary face* I would make sure they would be treated right...,or else.

Team Otori, expect Kuga: *scared* Hai!

Kuga: *nods*

umbreonblue: Hoshitani, do you have a crush on Otori-senpai?

Hoshitani: Eh? Umm...*blushes* M-maybe.

Otori: *raises an eyebrow* Oh?

Tengenji: If some catnapped Tavian...I would do everything in my power to get her back.

umbreonblue: You must really love that cat. Anyway, onto dares!

Ugawa: *sneaks behind Hoshitani, grabs Tavian & makes a run for it*

Tengenji: *chases after him* Get back here, you catnapper!

Hoshitani:*sighs* Phew. Glad that's over with.

umbreonblue: *gets phone out*

Nayuki: Um...

Kuga: *approaches Nayuki & kisses him*

Nayuki: *blushes*

Otori: *approaches Hoshtani* Hoshitani, do you really have a crush on me?

Hoshitani: *blushes* ...

Otori: *leans in, almost kissing him* Answer, or I'll kiss you.

Hoshitani: *blushing hard* H-hai.

Otori: *kisses him on the lips anyway* I'm glad then.

Hoshitani: *blushing hard and slightly dizzy, touching his lips w/ his finger*

Otori: *smiles* _'He's adorable.'_

umbreonblue: *puts phone away since it recorded the whole thing* Well, then! Time to wrap this up! *sticks out leg and trips Ugawa*

Ugawa: Wah! *falls to the floor while holding onto Tavian*

Tengenji: Tavian! *picks Tavian up and holds her to his chest*

Tavian: Meow!

umbreonblue: *grabs Tavian from Tengenji and puts her back on top of Hoshitani's head* There we go. You still have at least two more sessions of this.

Hoshitani: *sadly* Hai.

umbreonblue: Anyway!

Kuga: Send in more dares/questions.

Ugawa: *gets up* Please don't.

Tsukigami & Tengenji: This is becoming a crazy house.

umbreonblue: But it's MY crazy house.

All: Bye-bi!

Tavian: Meow-me!


	8. Chapter 8

umbreonblue: Welcome back! Team Otori and Otori-senpai are here today!

Kuga: Yo.

Nayuki: Hi.

Tengenji: Let's get this over with, yabosuke.

Tsukigami: Hi again.

Hoshitani: *Tavian still on head* Hi.

Tavian: Meow!

Otori: Back again?

umbreonblue: By the way, where's Ugawa?

Tengenji: *smirks* I kicked him out.

umbreonblue: Ah. OK. *looks at the screen* TheAnimeTrain is back!

Everyone else: *sighs*

umbreonblue: Nayuki, you read this time.

Nayuki: OK.

 **No questions this time.**

 **Dares**

 **Tengenji - *tosses school girl uniform* 3 sessions. Wear it**

 **Hoshitani - flip your hair as fabulously as possible**

 **Kuga - give everyone a nice (hard) pat on the back**

 **Otori - juggle for 2 sessions**

 ***gentleman's bow* That is all**

Tengenji: *blushes* **What?!** No way am I wearing that!

umbreonblue: Ahem. *takes out the pictures*

Tengenji: *sighs* Fine.

umbreonblue: *smiles * Yay! *puts on cloth, then takes it off*

Tengenji: *in school girl uniform blushing*

Hoshitani: *giggles* You look so pretty.

Nayuki: Yeah. *giggles*

Tavian: Meow!

Tsukigami: *smirking*

Kuga: ...

Otori: *smiles*

Hoshitani: How am I supposed to flip my hair with Tavian on my head?

umbreonblue: *shrugs* I don't know.

Kuga: Give her to me while you do that. I'll put her right back after.

Hoshitani: Good idea! Thanks Kuga! *gives Tavian to Kuga*

Kuga: No problem.

Hoshitani: *flips his hair fabulously*

Kuga: *puts Tavian back on his head*

Tavian: Meow!

umbreonblue: Kuga, it's your turn.

Kuga: *gives everyone a hard pat on the back*

Everyone: *groans*

Kuga: Sorry.

umbreonblue: Otori, here's some balls. Now juggle.

Otori: Alright, but first. *kisses Hoshitani on the lips* Wish me luck.

Hoshitani: *blushes* Good luck.

Team Otori: *blushes*

umbreonblue: Awwww! So cute!

Otori: *juggles one ball, then works his way up to three*

Tsukigami: *kisses Tengenji on the cheek*

Tengenji: *blushes* W-what was that for, **yabosuke**!

Tsukigami: *smirks* Nothing. It's just that you look cute.

Tengenji: *blushes harder* **H-huh?!**

umbreonblue: Well, that's all for today!

Nayuki: Please send in more dares/questions!

Everyone: Bye!

Tavian: Meow!


	9. Chapter 9

umbreonblue: We're baaaaaaack! Welcome! Team Otori and Otori-senpai are here too!

Hoshitani: *Tavian still on his head* Thank god this is the last session I have with Tavian on my head.

Tavian: Meow! Meow!

Tengenji: *still in the school girl uniform* Yeah. Me too. It's been a pain to feed Tavian like this.

Otori: *still juggling* How long do I have to do this?

Nayuki: Until the end of the next session, I think.

Tsukigami: Let's just move on.

Kuga: ...

umbreonblue: This time, we have a guest!

 **I really love this story! I have some truths and dares for you guys~**

 **Truths: Tsukigami, do you like Kuga or Tengenji better? Hoshitani, what are your first impressions of your teammates?**

 **Dares: I dare Tsukigami to dress up in a female sailor outfit with the hat and all. Tengenji, I dare you to kiss Tsukigami on the lips while he's dressed like that. I dare Nayuki to kiss Kuga!**

 **That's all for now! Hope you update soon! :D**

umbreonblue: Thanks for loving this story! You're sweet!

Tsukigami: I like them both equally as friends...but, if I had to choose one of them as a lover, I'd pick Tengenji.

Tengenji: *blushes* **H-huh?!**

Kuga: I feel the same, except if I had to pick a lover, it'd be Nayuki.

Nayuki: *blushes*

Hoshitani: Hmm...my first impression of Nayuki was that he was a shy but sweet person.

Nayuki: *blushes* Hoshitani-kun...

Hoshitani: My first impression of Tengenji was that he was an arrogant but secretly kind person, while Tsukigami was a hard worker and a caring person.

Tengenji & Tsukigami: *blushes* Hoshitani...

Hoshitani: Lastly, my first impression of Kuga was that he was a cool and mysterious, but misunderstood kind of guy.

Kuga: Hoshitani... *smiles*

Otori: *smiles at them*

umbreonblue: That's so sweeeet! But now, onto Dares! *gets phone out*

Tsukigami: *puts on the sailor outfit* Come here, Tengenji. *smirking*

Tengenji: *blushes* F-fine. Let's just get this over with, yabosuke. *kisses Tsukigami on the lips*

Tsukigami: *smirks*

Tengenji: *blushing still*

umbreonblue: Nayukiiii~ Kiss him, or I'll push you!~

Nayuki: *kisses on the cheek Kuga while blushing*

Kuga: *puts his hand on his cheek*

Nayuki: *blushing still* ...

Otori & Hoshitani: *smile, happy for them, Otori still juggling*

umbreonblue: Yay! *puts phone away* Oh right. I almost forgot. Tavian, down!

Tavian: Meow! *jumps off Hoshitani's head*

Hoshitani: I'm **FREE**! That was torture! No offense, Tavian.

Tavian: Meow!

Tengenji: *picks up Tavian*

umbreonblue: Well, that's all for now!

Team Otori & Otori: Please send in more dares/questions!

All: Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

umbreonblue: We're back already? Oh well! Here's Team Otori, Otori-senpai, and... Inumine for some reason?

Hoshitani & Nayuki: Hi!

Inumine: Woof! Glad to be here!

Tsukigami: Where are your owners?

Inumine: Out grocery shopping.

Tengenji: *still in school girl uniform* Just behave, your boor.

Hoshitani: Hey!

Inumine: Hoshitani! Woof! *hugs Hoshitani*

Hoshitani: *hugs back*

Otori: Can I stop juggling now?

umbreonblue: Sure.

Otori: *drops balls & they hit his head*... I'm fine. Continue. *sits down*

Kuga: Ice LunaWolf is back.

 **Truth**

 **Everyone (except Nayuki) - what do you think of Nayuki's cooking?**

 **Tengenji and Inumine - which is better? Cats or Dogs?**

 **Dares**

 **Hoshitani and Nayuki - dress up in kitty maid outfits and act like Otori and Kuga are your masters and called them Otori-sama and Kuga-sama for 2 sessions.**

 **Inumine - act like a dog and chase Tavian. (sorry Tavian)**

Everyone except Nayuki: It's delicious!

Nayuki: *blushes* Thank you. *bows*

Tengenji & Inumine: Cats/Dogs are better. What!? *glare at each other*

umbreonblue: *claps hands* Alright! Break it up, you two! Inumine, sit!

Inumine: Woof! *sits*

umbreonblue: Onto dares! *puts cloths over Hoshitani & Nayuki, then pulls them off*

Hoshitani & Nayuki: *in neko maid outfits blushing* Um...

umbreonblue: *takes out phone* So cute!

Otori & Kuga: *smirk* Come here Hoshitani/Nayuki.

Hoshitani & Nayuki: Hai, Otori-sama/Kuga-sama nya. *both go over to their respective masters*

Kuga: *kisses Nayuki on the lips*

Nayuki: *blushes* K-Kuga-sama, nya.

Otori: *pulls Hoshitani into his lap & kisses him on the lips*

Hoshitani: *blushes* O-Otori-sama, nyan.

umbreonblue: *puts phone away* OK. I think it's time for some chaos. *smiles evilly & rubs hands together* Inumine, look! A cat! *points to Tavian*

Inumine: Wooof! *goes after Tavian*

Tavian: Meooow! *runs for it*

Tengenji: Tavian! *chases after them*

Tsukigami: ...*just stares at all of them, sighs & shakes his head* Where did I go wrong?

umbreonblue: Tsukigami... you went wrong a long time ago. Get over it.

Tsukigami: That doesn't make me feel better.

umbreonblue: It wasn't supposed to. *trips Inumine*

Inumine: Wooof! *goes down with Tavian escaping*

Tengenji: Tavian! *picks up Tavian in his arms*

Inumine: *whimpers*

umbreonblue: Sit! Stay!

Inumine: *sits then stays*

umbreonblue: Good boy! *gives him an ice cream cone*

Inumine: Woof! *eats ice cream*

umbreonblue: Anyway, that's it for now!

Tsukigami: Please save me from this torture. *hangs his head in despair*

umbreonblue: And remember to send in dares/questions! They are much appreciated (to me)!

All: See ya!

Tavian: Meow!


	11. Chapter 11

umbreonblue: Hello, everyone! Welcome back!

Hoshitani & Nayuki: *still in neko maid mode* Hi, nya!~

Kuga & Otori: *smile*

Tengenji: *still in school girl uniform* I'm just glad that this is the last session in this outfit.

Tsukigami: *sighs* Let's just get this over with.

umbreonblue: TheAnimeTrain is back again!

 **Straight to the dares!**

 **Nayuki - say the summoning chant yo Des-Toy Mad Chimera in the creepiest way you can**

 **Hoshitani - punch Otori in the face**

 **Otori - give Hoshitani a kiss**

 **Kuga -...Good job. *thumbs up***

Nayuki: *scary face* Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Destroy and root out the plebians who dare rebel against you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! A chimeric fusion of all playthings! Death-Toy Mad Chimera!

Everyone else: *scared* ...

umbreonblue: OK...

Hoshitani: S-sorry, Otori-sama. *punches him in the face*

Otori: *covers his face with his hands* Ow!

umbreonblue: *gives him a ice pack*

Otori: *holding ice pack to his cheek* Hoshitani...It's OK. C'mere.

Hoshitani: *approaches him, slightly scared* Hai, Otori-sama.

Otori: *kisses him on the cheek* It's OK. I forgive you.

Hoshitani: *blushing* R-really?

Otori: *smiles* Yeah.

Kuga: Thanks. *thumbs up back*

Tengenji: Can I change now?

umbreonblue: Go ahead.

Tengenji: *walks off*

Nayuki: Guess that's all for now nya~.

umbreonblue: Remember to send in more dares/questions!

Tsukigami: Please be reasonable.

All: See ya next time!


	12. Chapter 12

umbreonblue: Hi everyone! Welcome back! Since Otori is busy, today, along with Team Otori, is the Nayuki Twins!

Hoshitani & Nayuki: *still neko maids* We're just glad that we're gonna be out of the outfits today nyan~!

Kuga: ...

Yuki: Hi everyone! Great to be here!

Tsumugi: It's a pleasure.

Tengenji: **They're** here?

Tsukigami: Let's just hurry up.

umbreonblue: OK! **Pushy.** Anyway, Ice LunaWolf is back again.

 **Truth**

 **Nayuki's Sisters - what is the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to your brother?**

 **Dare**

 **Tsukigami - dress up in a sexy female cop outfit and arrest Tengenji.**

 **Hoshitani - put a dress on Tavian.**

 **Kuga - sing a love song (your choice) for Nayuki.**

Nayuki: *blushing* Eh? No!

Yuki: Well...at the school play in grade school, our Onii-san was the lead dwarf in Snow White.

Tsumugi: Then, during the performance, he tripped on stage, causing all the other dwarfs to fall too.

Yuki: It was a domino effect, only with dwarfs!

Nayuki: *blushing in silence*

Everyone else: *trying to hold in their laughter* Ptttfff.

umbreonblue: *giggles* OK. Onto dares. *chuckles* Tsukigami. *puts on cloth, then cloth off*

Tsukigami: *wearing cop outfit slightly blushing & smirking* **Tengenji-san.** You're under arrest. *puts handcuffs on him*

Tengenji: *gets handcuffed to Tsukigami* What?! On what charges, you boor?!

Tsukigami: *smirks* For being too sexy.

Tengenji: *blushes* **H-huh?!**

umbreonblue: *holding Tavian* Hoshitani. *give Tavian to him*

Hoshitani: Hai hai. *puts the dress on Tavian*

Tavian: *angry while in the dress* Meow! *scratches him*

Hoshitani: Ow! *drops Tavian & holds his hand, which is bleeding*

Tavian: *lands safely* Meow!

Tsukigami: Are you OK? *puts some bandages on the wound*

Hoshitani: *teary-eyed* I-I think so.

umbreonblue: Here's some oranges-&-cream ice cream.

Hoshitani: *takes ice cream* OK.

umbreonblue: Well, we're almost done. Kuga, you have the last song.

Kuga: Yeah. It's Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. *clears his throat* This one's for Nayuki.

 **Aren't you somethin' to admire**

 **Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror**

 **And I can't help but notice**

 **You reflect in this heart of mine**

 **If you ever feel alone and**

 **The glare makes me hard to find**

 **Just know that I'm always**

 **Parallel on the other side**

 **Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**

 **I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**

 **Just put your hand on the glass**

 **I'm here tryin' to pull you through**

 **You just gotta be strong**

 **I don't wanna lose you now**

 **I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**

 **The vacancy that sat in my heart**

 **Is a space that now you hold**

 **Show me how to fight for now**

 **And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**

 **Comin' back into you once I figured it out**

 **You were right here all along**

 **It's like you're my mirror**

 **My mirror staring back at me**

 **I couldn't get any bigger**

 **With anyone else beside me**

 **And now it's clear as this promise**

 **That we're making**

 **Two reflections into one**

 **Cause it's like you're my mirror**

 **My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

 **Aren't you somethin', an original**

 **Cause it doesn't seem really as simple**

 **And I can't help but stare, cause**

 **I see truth somewhere in your eyes**

 **I can't ever change without you**

 **You reflect me, I love that about you**

 **And if I could, I**

 **Would look at us all the time**

 **Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**

 **I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**

 **Just put your hand on the glass**

 **I'm here tryin' to pull you through**

 **You just gotta be strong**

 **I don't wanna lose you now**

 **I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**

 **The vacancy that sat in my heart**

 **Is a space that now you hold**

 **Show me how to fight for now**

 **And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**

 **Comin' back into you once I figured it out**

 **You were right here all along**

 **It's like you're my mirror**

 **My mirror staring back at me**

 **I couldn't get any bigger**

 **With anyone else beside me**

 **And now it's clear as this promise**

 **That we're making**

 **Two reflections into one**

 **Cause it's like you're my mirror**

 **My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

 **Yesterday is history**

 **Tomorrow's a mystery**

 **I can see you lookin' back at me**

 **Keep your eyes on me**

 **Baby, keep your eyes on me**

 **I don't wanna lose you now**

 **I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**

 **The vacancy that sat in my heart**

 **Is a space that now you hold**

 **Show me how to fight for now**

 **And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**

 **Comin' back into you once I figured it out**

 **You were right here all along**

 **It's like you're my mirror**

 **My mirror staring back at me**

 **I couldn't get any bigger**

 **With anyone else beside me**

 **And now it's clear as this promise**

 **That we're making**

 **Two reflections into one**

 **Cause it's like you're my mirror**

 **My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

 **You are, you are the love of my life [x10]**

 **Baby, you're the inspiration for this precious song**

 **And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on**

 **So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone**

 **And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home**

 **Just to let you know, you are**

 **You are, you are the love of my life [x8]**

 **Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you**

 **My reflection, in everything I do**

 **You're my reflection and all I see is you**

 **My reflection, in everything I do**

 **You are, you are the love of my life [x16]**

Everyone: *applauds*

Nayuki: *blushes* T-thanks, Kuga-sama.

Yuki: We're glad you found someone, Onii-san!

Tsumugi: You hurt him, we hurt you, got it?

Kuga: Got it.

Hoshitani: Can we get out of these neko maid outfits now?

umbreonblue: Sure.

Hoshitani & Nayuki: *both walk away*

umbreonblue: That's all for today. Hope you enjoyed.

Tsukigami: *smirking still* Please send in more dares/questions!

Tengenji: Don't do it!

Yuki: Can we have the pictures and videos you've taken so far?

Tsumugi: Great blackmail material.

umbreonblue: Of course you can! I'll even send you future ones!

All: Bye! See ya next time!


	13. Chapter 13

umbreonblue: *yawns* Back again? Well, OK. Team Otori as well as Otori-senpai are here.

Hoshitani: *yawns* Is this the last one for today?

Nayuki: Hopefully.

Tsukigami: Probably.

Tengenji: Let's just go, you boors...*yawns*

Kuga: ...zzz

Otori: *yawns*

umbreonblue: TheAnimeTrain, everyone.

 **Hello ~~ I know how you all love these~ Let's start!**

 **Dares!**

 **Kuga, Tengenji, Hoshitani - *throws dog ears & tails* Three sessions**

 **Otori - be someone's sassy gay friend**

 **Tsukigami - be Tengenji's pet for three sessions**

 **Nayuki - give Kuga a nice long kiss on the lips. Add tongue if you want**

 ***places box on ground* Some snacks for you all**

 ***bows* That is all.**

umbreonblue: Kuga, wake up. *slaps Kuga in the face*

Kuga: *wakes up*

Kuga, Tengenji & Hoshitani: *put on dog ears & tails* Woof!

Otori: I'm Tsukigami's gay friend. I say that he should just confess to Tengenji already.

Tengenji: You get to be my **pet**? *smirks* Sit, Tsukigami.

Tsukigami: *sits* Stupid dog...*mumbles*

umbreonblue: Nayuki~ Just kiss him!

Nayuki: *kisses Kuga for a whole minute, on the lips, while blushing*

Kuga: *blushes* ...

All: Thanks for the snacks!

umbreonblue: Last is Zazaza gogo da.

 **Hi!**

 **Only dares!**

 **Hoshitani - pour Otori a shot of whiskey**

 **Nayuki - eat a bucket of ice-cream as fast as you can**

 **Tsukigami - praise Tengenji for three sessions**

umbreonblue: Here's the whiskey bottle and a shot glass.

Hoshitani: *pours Otori a shot*

Otori: *downs it quickly* Well...that just made me even sleepier...Goin' down. *passes out, Hoshitani barely able to hold him up*

Nayuki: *eats ice cream with a spoon as fast he can* Brain freeze! *holds his head in pain*

Tsukigami: Oh no! It's bad enough that I'm his **pet** , but I have to **praise him** too?!

umbreonblue: Yep. Do it, or I'll upload those pictures of you in female outfits on the internet.

Tsukigami: F-fine.

Tengenji: *smirks* Say that I'm the best kabuki actor ever.

Tsukigami: *sighs & rolls his eyes* You're the best kabuki actor ever...

umbreonblue: Thanks for the dares/questions. Please keep sending us more!

All: *yawns* See ya tomorrow! *fall asleep*


	14. Chapter 14

umbreonblue: Last time, on Truth or Dare Starmyu Style...We fell asleep. It was 1 AM. Sorry about that. Anyway, Team Otori, and Otori-senpai are here!

Hoshitani, Kuga, & Tengenji: *still dogs* Woof!

Nayuki: Hi!

Otori: *smiles*

umbreonblue: Our special guest for today is Tsukigami Haruto!

Haruto: Great to be here!

Kaito: N-nii-san...

umbreonblue: Let's get started! Ice LunaWolf has appeared again.

 **Truth**

 **Tsukigami - are you jealous of your older brother?**

 **Dares**

 **Tengenji - drink the Nayuki family's special tea that repells Nayuki's stage fright.**

 **Tsukigami's older brother - show your little brother's baby photos to everyone.**

 **Otori - play fetch with Hoshitani. (since Hoshitani is wear dog ears and tail)**

 **Kuga - pick Nayuki up bridal style and kiss him.**

Kaito: Um...Yeah. A bit...but I just know that I'll catch up to him!

Haruto: Kaito...

umbreonblue: *hands Tengenji a cup of the special tea*

Tengenji: No! No way! *backs away*

umbreonblue: **Do it.**

Tengenji: Tsukigami, if I have to do it, you'l do it with me, woof.

Kaito: F-fine...

Both: *drink the tea only to pass out*

umbreonblue: *whistles and claps*

Both: *get up* W-we're OK.

umbreonblue: Haruto...you have them?

Kaito: What?! Don't!

Haruto: Yep. *shows them the pictures*

Everyone else: Awww! You're so cute!

Kaito: *blushes*

umbreonblue: *gives Otori a ball*

Otori: Hoshitani!

Hoshitani: Woof! *ears perk up*

Otori: Fetch! *throws ball far*

Hoshitani: *runs after it*

Kuga: *picks up Nayuki bridal style & kisses him*

Nayuki: *blushes*

Tengenji: By the way...where's my praise, you boor?

Kaito: *sighs* You're the greatest and a genius, Tengenji.

Hoshitani: *comes back with the ball in hand*

Otori: *pets his head* Good boy!

Hoshitani: *tail wagging* Woof!

umbreonblue: Well...that's all for now. How was it, Haruto?

Haruto: Very fun.

umbreoblue: Keep sending in dares/questions!

All: See ya!


	15. Chapter 15

umbreonblue: Hey! It's been awhile! I've been bored to tears!

Hoshitani, Kuga, & Tengenji: *doggies still* Woof!

Nayuki: Hi!

Tsukigami: It's been awhile. Please, let's get this over with.

umbreonblue: Anyway~ We have someone new here from another site. It's PrivateerPoisonIvy.

Tsukigami: Why?

umbreonblue: Because I can.

Tsukigami: *sighs*

 **Very cute, as for dares/questions... I'd want to know if Tsukigami ever had to wear a tutu, perhaps they didn't have enough girls in his ballet class & of course his mom has pictures. *evil smirk* Or on a dare have Kuga do a dance from one of his favorite musicals ie: Singin' In The Rain.**

Tsukigami: *blushes* Um...maybe.

Rest: Seriously?!

Tsukigami: *nods*

umbreonblue: Kuga...dance!

Kuga: Woof.*dances & smiles*

Rest: *claps*

umbreonblue: And now! The one you've all been waiting for~ *drum roll* TheAnimeTrain! Thanks for replying to my pleas of boredom!

 **Only dares this time**

 **Hoshitani - spin around for 2 minutes & try to walk**

 **Tsukigami - be Tengenji's chair for a while**

 **Tengenji - scream as loud as you saying "Tsukigami is better than me!"**

 **Nayuki - sit on Kuga's lap for 3 sessions**

 **Kuga - go the rest of the time w/out blinking**

 **That is all**

Hoshitani: *spins around fro two min* S-so dizzy, woof...*falls downs trying to walk*

Tengenji: *smirks* Tsukigami, get over here and be my chair, boor.

umbreonblue: Don't forget the praise.

Tsukigami: *sighs* Tengenji is better than all the boors in the world. *let's Tengenji sit on his lap*

umbreonblue: Tengenji...aren't you forgetting something?

Tengenji: *takes a deep breathe* **Tsukigami is better than me!**

Tsukigami: *holds his hands to his ears* My ears!

umbreonblue: Nayuki~.

Nayuki: *blushes & sits in Kuga's lap*

Kuga: *stares at him without blinking*

umbreonblue: Well, we're done here! Thanks for playing!

Nayuki: *still blushing* Don't forget to send in dares/questions.

All: Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

umberonblue: Hey! We're back again!

Hoshitani, Kuga, & Tengenji: Hi, woof!

Nayuki: Hi. *still sitting in Kuga's lap*

Otori: We're back.

Tsukigami: Oi, let's get this over with.

umbreonblue: First thing's first. You guys can change out of those outfits now.

Nayuki: *gets off Kuga*

Hoshitani, Kuga, & Tengenji: *walk out, change, & come back*

Nayuki: *sits back in Kuga's lap*

Tengenji: Tsukigami, come.

Tsukigami: *approaches Tengenji and sits in his lap* Tengenji, you're the cutest master ever.

Tengenji: *blushes* Y-you boor...

Tavian: Meow!

umbreonblue: Now, with that out of the way... Moving on! We have someone new today, FelinaSky.

 **Dares**

 **Nayuki - treat Tavian like a baby for 3 sessions.**

 **Tsukigami - dress up like beautiful bride.**

 **Tengenji - kiss your bride on the lips.**

 **Hoshitani - wear a sexy cheerleader outfit.**

 **Otori - sing a love song (your choice) for Hoshitani.**

Nayuki: *picks up Tavian with Kuga's help & pets her*

Tavian: Meow! *purrs*

Tsukigami: *blushing* Wha?! No way!

umbreonblue: Pictures...Internet...

Tsukigami: *sighs* Fine...*puts on dress*

Everyone else: *blushing*

umbreonblue: *gets out phone*

Tengenji: *kisses Tsukigami on the lips*

Both: *blushing*

umbreonblue: Hoshi-chan~

Hoshitani: *sighs & puts on cheerleader outfit*

Otori: *stares at him*

Hoshitani: *blushes*

umbreonblue: You can do the song at the end. Moving on! TheAnimeTrain, thanks for your support!

 **I'm gonna pick on Hoshitani today. Sorry~~ I'll make it up to you later**

 **Let's dare!**

 **Hoshitani - grab Tavian's tail**

 **Otori - scream as loud as you can in Hoshitani's ear**

 **Tsukigami - make Hoshitani give you a piggy-back ride for the rest of the time**

 **Nayuki - give Hoshitani some of the tea that's for your stage fright**

 **Tengenji - put a bucket on Hoshitani's**

 **Kuga - give Hoshitani a noogie**

 **If it makes you feel better, I'll be picking on everyone at least once. So look forward to it~~**

Hoshitani: *scared* Ehh? That doesn't make me feel better! Why me?! Do I have to?

umbreonblue: Yep.

Hoshitani: *grabs Tavian's tail*

Tavian: *swipes at him*

Hoshitani: *gets out of swiping range just in time*

Otori: Sorry about this...*takes a deep breathe* **YOU'RE SO CUTE!**

Hoshitani: *plugging his ears with his hands*

Tsukigami: *sighs* Let's get this over with. *climbs up on Hoshitani's back*

Hoshitani: *grunts at the weight*

Nayuki: *gives him a cup of tea*

Hoshitani: *gulps, then hastily drinks it, then fall unconscious with Tsukigami on top of him*

umberonblue: *claps*

Hoshitani: *get back up* I'm OK.

Tengenji: *puts a bucket on his head*

Hoshitani: It's dark in here.

Tsukigami: *gets bucket off*

Hoshitani: *approaches Kuga & Nayuki*

Kuga: *gives him a noogie*

Hoshitani: My hair...*pouts*

umbreonblue: Almost done! Song time!

Otori: It's 'Let's Stay Together' by Al Green. Hoshitani, this one's for you.

 **I'm... I'm so in love with you**

 **Whatever you want to do**

 **Is all right with me...**

 **'Cause you... make me feel so brand new...**

 **And I... want to spend my life with you...**

 **Let me say that since, baby**

 **Since we've been together**

 **Ooo...**

 **Loving you forever**

 **Is what I... need...**

 **Let me... be the one you come running to...**

 **I'll... never be untrue...**

 **Ooo baby...**

 **Let's, let's stay together...**

 **Loving you whether, whether**

 **Times are good or bad, happy or sad**

 **Ooooo... Oooo... Yeah...**

 **Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad**

 **Why, somebody, why people break-up**

 **Ohhh, turn around and make-up**

 **I just can't deceive**

 **You'd... never do that to me... (would you, baby?)**

 **Stayin' around you is all I see**

 **(Here's what I want us to do)**

 **Let's, we oughta stay together**

 **Loving you whether, whether**

 **Times are good or bad, happy or sad... Come on**

 **Let's, let's stay together**

 **Loving you whether, whether**

 **Times are good or bad, happy or sad**

 **And if you mess with me, you can't set me free**

 **Woman let's, let's stay together**

 **Loving you whether, whether**

 **Times are good or bad, happy or sad**

 **And if you mess with me, you can't set me free**

 **Woman let's, let's stay together**

 **Loving you whether, whether**

 **Times are good or bad, happy or sad**

 **And if you mess with me, oh woman, don't go away**

 **Let's, let's stay together**

 **Loving you whether, whether**

 **Times are good or bad, happy or sad**

 **And if you do me wrong, I just might leave you alone.**

Hoshitani: *blushing* O-Otori...

umbreonblue: Well, that's it for today! Also, Happy Birthday Tatsumi! For those who don't know, Tatsumi's birthday is tomorrow!

All: Really?!

umbreonblue: Yeah! Also, Valentines Day is coming up!

Hoshitani: Oh right! I forgot about that!

Nayuki: *gasps* I have to make chocolate cookies and chocolates!

Hoshitani: I'll make some origami roses!

Tsukigami: Please send us more dares/questions...and please be reasonable.

All: Happy Birthday Tatsumi! Happy Valentines Day minna! See ya!


	17. Chapter 17

umbreonblue: Hey everyone! Happy Valentine's Day!

Hoshitani: I made origami roses!

Nayuki: *in Kuga's lap, holding Tavian* I made chocolates!

Kuga: ... *nods*

Tengenji: You boors...

Tsukigami: Let's get going.

Otori: *smiles*

umbreonblue: Nayuki, this is the last time you'll be in Kuga's lap.

Nayuki: *stands up* Thank goodness.

Tavian: Meow!

umbreonblue: Anyway~ FelinaSky is back again.

 **Dares**

 **Tengenji, Otori, and Kuga - make some chocolates for your valentine sweethearts.**

 **Tsukigami - dress up as a sexy female nurse and give Tengenji a check-up.**

 **Nayuki - play the game 'Can Your Pet?'. (I'm so sorry)**

 **Hoshitani- sit on Otori's lap and give him a kiss.**

umbreonblue: Alright, guys. Get to making.

Tengenji, Otori & Kuga: *off to make chocolate*

Tsukigami: *puts on nurse outfit* I have no choice, do I?

umbreonblue: Nope. Nayuki, here's a laptop. The game is already on there.

Nayuki: *plays game* Aww. I'm gonna call you Hikari-kun. *AFTER 5 MINUTES* **Noooo**! Not the _Saws of Doom_! **NO!** *cries*

Hoshitani: What happened?

umbreonblue: His pet became fried chicken.

Hoshitani: Ah.

Nayuki: *depressed*

Tavian: *tries to cheer him up* Meow!

Nayuki: *still depressed*

Tengenji, Otori & Kuga: *come back with chocolate* What happened?

umbreonblue: Don't ask. Just give them chocolate.

Tengenji: Here, your boor. *gives chocolate to Tsukigami* Why are you in that outfit?

Tsukigami: To give you a check up. *takes chocolate* And thanks. *drags Tengenji off for check up*

Kuga: Here, Nayuki. *gives him chocolate*

Nayuki: *sniffs and takes it* Thanks Kuga.

Kuga: *kisses him on the cheek*

Nayuki: *blushes*

Otori: Here, Hoshitani. *give him chocolate*

Hoshitani: *sits in Otori's lap* Thank you. *kisses him on the cheek*

Tsukigami & Tengenji: *come back*

umbreonblue: How was the check up, Nurse?

Tsukigami: It went fine.

Tengenji: *blushes* Yeah. How was the chocolate, you boor?

Tsukigami: *smirks* Sweet.

Nayuki & Hoshitani: *try their chocolates*

Nayuki: Too sweet! A good effort though.

Kuga: Thanks.

Hoshitani: Mmm! Oranges! Delicious!

Otori: *smiles, relieved* Glad you like it.

Hoshitani: *gives Otori a chocolate kiss*

umbreonblue; Well, that's all for today! I can't wait for White Day!

Tsukigami: Remember to send in dares/questions.

All: Happy Valentine's Day, minna-san! Bye!

Tavian: Meow!


	18. Chapter 18

umbreonblue: We're back! It's been awhile!

Hoshitani: Hi!

Tengenji: You boors.

Tsukigami: Hi.

Kuga: Yo.

Nayuki: *with Tavian in a stroller* Hi!

Tavain: *pops out* Meow!

umbreonblue: Anyway~ TheAnimeTrain is back with more!

 **Next victim~~**

 **Tengenji - complement Tsukigami for three sessions**

 **Hoshitani - dump a bucket on paint on Tengenji**

 **Tsukigami - Tengenji is your new chair for three sessions**

 **Nayuki - hide Tavian from Tengenji when he's not looking**

 **Kuga - give Tengenji a nice hit to the head**

 **As a warning...My next victim will be Nayuki**

 **Until then~~**

Tengenji: I have to WHAT?!

umbreonblue: Yeah...Good luck with that.

Tsukigami: *smirks*

Tengenji: *sighs* I don't have a choice, do I?

umbreonblue: Nope. Unless you want those pictures of you in kimonos to get out.

Tengenji: It's fine. *sighs* Tsukigami, you're much better than the other boors around.

Tsukigami: Thanks...I think.

Hoshitani: Sorry. *dumps paint on Tengenji's head*

Tengenji: *sighs & instant changes into a yukata* It's a good thing I brought an extra set of clothes. *sits down*

Tsukigami: *sits in Tengenji's lap* Yeah. I didn't want paint on me either.

Tengenji: *look at Tavian longingly then looks away*

Nayuki: *whispers* It's OK, my baby. *hides Tavian under the stroller*

Kuga: *hits Tengenji in the back of the head* Sorry.

umbreonblue: Well, that''s it for now! TAT, thanks for the dares! You're always welcome here!

Tsukigami: What were you doing for the past few days anyway?

umbreonblue: Homework, reading fics, and writing fics, while listening to music. I've been writing a 'what if' fic just today too. I just wrote chapter three.

Tsukigami: Seems you've been busy.

umbreonblue: Yeah. But, I can always make time for this. By the way, Nayuki~ You're next on the list. Prepare yourself.

Nayuki: *gulps in fear*

Hoshitani: Hope you enjoyed!

Kuga: Please send in more dares/questions.

All: See ya!

Tavian: Meow!


	19. Chapter 19

umbreonblue: Wow. TAT is fast.

Hoshitani: Huh?

Kuga: ...

Tsukigami: *still sitting in Tengenji's lap* Already?

Tengenji: Y-you're a decent actor, Tsukigami, you boor.

Nayuki: *cooing at Tavian* Ah. *scared* It's my turn isn't it?

umbreonblue: Yup! Let's see what's in store for you!

 **Na~yu~ki~ Let's begin ~~**

 **Hoshitani - pat his head**

 **Tengenji - give him a hug**

 **Tsukigami - give him some sweets**

 **Kuga -...make out session w/ him**

 **That's all~**

 **Next one is gonna be Tsukigami. Just to let you all know.**

 **Bye~~**

Hoshitani: Oh. *pats Nayuki's head*

umbreonblue: You're sooo lucky you're cute, Nayuki. You have it easy this time.

Nayuki: That doesn't make me feel better.

Tsukigami: *gets up*

Tengenji: *hugs Nayuki*

Tsukigami: *gives Nayuki sweets* Don't eat them all at once.

Nayuki: *smiles* Thank you.

Tsukigami: *back in Tengenji's lap*

umbreonblue: *gets out phone*

Kuga: *pulls Nayuki into a make out session*

Nayuki: *blushing* Mmm...

Other boys: *blushing & turning away*

umbreonblue: *records the whole thing*

Kuga: *stops, gasping for air*

Nayuki:*gasps for air, blushing*

umbreonblue: *puts phone away* Alright then! Tsukigami, you're next.

Tsukigami: *scared* I hope it's something reasonable.

umbreonblue: It's most likely not. Anyway!

Tengenji: Keep sending in dares/questions, you boors.

All: See ya!

Tavian: Meow!


	20. Chapter 20

umbreonblue: Hey guys! We're back!

Hoshitani: Hi again!

Nayuki: Hi.

Kuga: ...

Tsukigami: *still in Tengenji's lap* Hello.

Tengenji: You boors...

umbreonblue: Anyway~ Here's TheAnimeTrain, or as people like to call him, TAT with the next victim~.

Tsukigami: *look of dread* Oh no...

 **Your turn, Tsukigami~~**

 **Tsukigami - dress up as a bunny and hop around in public (someone record him) & tell us the reactions you got**

 **Tengenji - embarrassing him to the best of your ability**

 **Nayuki - slap him in the face as hard as you can**

 **Hoshitani - pants him**

 **Kuga - dump a bucket of paint on him (I ran out of stuff)**

 **Next is Kuga~~ Until then~~**

Hoshitani: *gets the camera*

Tsukigami: *sighs* Alright. Alright. *gets up & puts on bunny costume* I'll be back. *hops away, Hoshitani following him*

*After a while*

Tsukigami & Hoshitani: *come back* A lot of people were either staring, calling me weird, or calling me 'cute'.

umbreonblue: You get the footage, Hoshitani?

Hoshitani: Yeah!

Tengenji: *smirks* Tsukigami, your boor... You're the best partner in crime I could ever ask for.

Tsukigami: *blushes* Wha? Tengenji...

Nayuki: *slaps him* S-sorry!

Tsukigami: *rubs his cheek*

Hoshitani: Sorry about this. *pants him*

Tsukigami: Oi!

Kuga: *dumps blue paint on him* Sorry.

Tsukigami: *drenched in paint* Ugh! Are we done now?

umbreonblue: Yeah... For now.

Nayuki: *hands Tsukigami a towel*

Tsukigami: *accepts it* Thanks. *wipes himself off before sitting back in Tengenji's lap*

umbreonblue: Well, that's all for tonight! And, Kuga, you're next! How do you feel?

Kuga: *sighs* I'll get through it now matter what. I've been through worse.

umbreonblue: *fangirls* So cool!

Hoshitani: Please send in more dares/questions!

All: See ya!


	21. Chapter 21

umbreonblue: Hey guys! Welcome back!

Kuga: ...

Nayuki & Hoshitani: Hi!

Tengenji: Let's do this, you boors.

Tsukigami: TAT is back again.

umbreonblue: Uh...Kuga, I think you just incurred TAT's wrath.

 ***eye twitch* "I've been through worse" he says...**

 **Kuga - *slams 3 giant bottles of alcohol* Finish all three by the end of this session & tell us how ya feel**

 **Hoshitani - *slams jar* a the worst smells I could get. Take off the cap & put it right to his face**

 **Tengenji - dump a bucket of paint on him**

 **Tsukigami - use a megaphone & tell as loud as you can in his ear**

 **Nayuki - give him a kiss (I can take pity if I want to)**

 **Sorry Kuga. I like ya and ya probably didn't mean anything by it, but that just sounded like a challenge to me.**

 **Otori is next by the way**

umbreonblue: OK...then.

Hoshitani: *uncaps jar & puts it to Kuga's face* Ah. It smells horrible!

Kuga: *passes out*

Hoshitani: Kuga!

Nayuki: *uses smelling salts*

Kuga: *wakes up then drinks a bottle of alcohol*

Tengenji: *dumps paint on him* Sorry, yabosuke.

Tsukigami: *using megaphone* **SORRY!**

Kuga: *covers his ears, then drinks another bottle*

Nayuki: *shyly kisses Kuga on the cheek*

Kuga: *blushes, then drinks last bottle*

umbreonblue: How do you feel?

Kuga: *hiccups* I'm OK...I think. I'll be careful with my words next time. *gets dizzy*

umbreonblue: OK... Otori's next! You think he'll survive?

Boys: Maybe.

Kuga: *passes out*

Nayuki: *drags him to a couch*

Tsukigami: We hope you didn't enjoy.

Tengenji: Don't give us any more dares/questions, you boors!

umbreonblue: Now that's just mean!

All: Bye!


	22. Chapter 22

umbreonblue: *yawns & stretches* Hey! Long time! Welcome back!

Tsukigami: *sighs sitting on Tengenji's lap*

Hoshitani & Nayuki: Hi!

Kuga: ...

Tengenji: *grunts* You're beautiful, and I love you Tsukigami.

Tsukigami; *blushes*

Otori: It's been a long time.

umbreonblue: Anyway~ TAT is back once again! *smirks* Otori~, prepare yourself.

Otori: ...

 **Otori's turn**

 **Hoshitani - give him a kiss**

 **Kuga - hit a gong right next to his ear**

 **Nayuki - dump a bucket of paint on him**

 **Tsukigami - cut his hair**

 **Tengenji - give him a punch to the guts**

 **Sorry, but I couldn't really think of much for this one...**

 **Extra - Hoshitani - be his slave for 3 sessions**

umbreonblue: It's OK. It's actually taking me awhile to write new chapters for my fics and new fics right now. I feel for ya.

Hoshitani: I have to **WHAT**?

Otori: *smirks*

Hoshitani: *blushing* F-fine. *gives Otori a quick kiss on the lips*

umbreonblue: Now, for the **fun** part!

Kuga: *hits gong* Sorry senpai.

Otori: *ears ringing* What?

Nayuki: S-sorry senpai. *dumps paint on him*

Hoshitani: *gives him a towel*

Otori: *towels himself off*

Tsukigami: *snips off Otori's hair* Sorry senpai, but you hair was bothering me a bit.

Otori: *looks in a mirror & sees that his hairstyle is back to when he was a first year* Huh. Not bad.

Tsukigami: Thanks.

Tengenji: Sorry senpai. *hits him in the gut*

Otori: Ugh! *holds a hand to his stomach* ... Hoshitani, come here.

Hoshitani: *bravely goes over to Otori* Hai.

Otori: *pulls Hoshitani into his lap & kisses him on the lips*

Others: *look away*

Hoshitani: Mmm...

Otori: *puts his tongue in*

Hoshitani: 0.0!

Both: *gasp for air*

Otori: *smirks*

Hoshitani: *looks away from him, blushing*

umbreonblue: *recorded the whole thing* OK then! TAT, see ya next time! Also, if I haven't gotten any dares/questions by next week, I'll just do my own.

Boys: What?!

umbreonblue: Yeah. I have my own dares/questions saved up. I've been thinking about them for awhile now.

Kuga: I guess we can only hope for salvation.

Nayuki: We hope you enjoyed!

Tsukigami & Tengenji: *horrified* Please send in more stuff! We don't want to see what horrible/embarrassing things Umbreon will bring!

All: Bye! See ya next week!

umbreonblue: Also, Pokemon Sun and Moon confirmed! Happy 20th Anniversary, Pokemon!


	23. Chapter 23

umbreonblue: Hey! We're back!

Nayuki: Hi.

Tengenji & Tsukigami: Thank Kami. We don't have to deal with Umbreon's dares/questions.

Kuga: ...

umbreonblue: I wouldn't be so sure about that~. By the way, where's Hoshitani & Otori?

Hoshitani: *wearing dog ears and tail* Here.

Otori: *smiling*

umbreonblue: *sighs* I don't want to know. Anyway~ TAT is back!

 **I'm back!**

 **Hoshitani - wear a white a shirt that says 'life' on it & throw lemons at people (my friend thought if that one. Yes an idiot)**

 **Nayuki - drink a bottle of whiskey**

 **Tengenji - hug someone & sniff their hair then tell them "you smell different when you're awake" (idiot friend again)**

 **Tsukigami - jump in an ice cold lake**

 **Kuga - spin a bottle & whoever it lands on has to lick him (idiot friend again)**

 **Umbreon - give them your truths and dares**

 **That is all. And I am sorry for my idiot friend's dares**

umbreonblue: It's OK! Idiot friend, thanks!

Hoshitani: *puts on 'Life' shirt & throws lemons at Otori*

Otori: *dodges them all, then kisses him*

Hoshitani: *freezes & kisses back* Mm~.

Nayuki: *drinks a whole bottle of whiskey* I don't feel so good. *passes out*

Tengenji: *hugs Tsukigami & sniffs his hair* You smell different than when you're awake, your boor.

Tsukigami: *kicks him in the shin*

Tengenji: Ow!

Hoshitani: *throws a lemon at Nayuki*

 **Critical Hit!**

Nayuki: *wakes up*

Tsukigami: *shivers, then bravely jumps in the ice lake*

Kuga: *throws a life-preserver & pulls him back to shore*

Tsukigami: *shivering* T-t-t-t-thanks, Kuga.

Kuga: *nods & gives him a blanket*

All: *get in a circle*

Kuga:*spins the bottle*

*Bottle lands on Nayuki*

Nayuki: *drunkenly licks Kuga*

umbreonblue: Now then~.

Boys: *gulp*

umbreonblue: For today, I dare Tengenji & Tsukigami to go to a cat cafe. Tsukigami, take pictures. Kuga, please take care of Nayuki tomorrow. He'll definitely have a hangover. Nayuki, you can ride a unicycle next time. As for right now... Otori please take Hoshitani along when you walk your neighbor's dog. Hoshitani, I heard that you're good at origami. Can you make an origami dragon? Also, what are you like when you're angry? It's been bothering me for awhile now.

Boys: That's it?

umbreonblue: Yeah. But don't worry. I'll torture the Kao Kai and Team Hiragi, as well as Haruto later!~

Boys: *sweat drop*

Tengenji: Cat Cafe! *runs off*

Tsukigami: *sighs* Oh well. At least I can get some embarrassing pictures for blackmail. *follows him*

Kuga: *picks up Nayuki*

Nayuki: *blushes & falls asleep*

Kuga: *goes off somewhere w/ Nayuki*

Hoshitani: *makes an origami dragon* There!

umbreonblue: Man, you're good! *puts origami dragon onto a table*

Otori: I'm impressed.

Hoshitani: *blushes*

umbreonblue: Ahem.

Hoshitani: Oh. Well, I have been in fights before. I have heard that I can be pretty terrifying when angry. *smiles evilly* Still, if you mess with my friends, I won't hesitate to punch you~.

umbreonblue & Otori: *flinch* OK. Got it!

umbreonblue: Well, hope you enjoyed! TAT, minna-san, can't wait for more dares/questions from you!

Otori: Now then. Let's go, Hoshitani. *grabs him by the hand*

Hoshitani: Eh? No no no no! *struggles to break free*

Otori: *sighs & pulls him into a kiss* Don't worry. I'll protect you.

Hoshitani: *blushes & nods* OK.

All still left: Bye!


	24. Chapter 24

umbreonblue: Back already?! OK! Is everyone back yet?

Tengenji: *sighs* Cute angels~.

Kuga: ...

Nayuki: *groans*

Hoshitani: Hi...

Otori: *smiles*

Tsukigami: I got the pictures!

umbreonblue: *thumbs up* Great! Hoshitani, Otori, how was the walk?

Hoshitani: *blushes*

Otori: *smiles* He clung to me all the way through.

umbreonblue: OK. Today, we have Inumine back again, and Akatsuki here for the first time! *snaps*

Inumine: Woof!

Akatsuki: What's going on?

Tsukigami: It's a Truth or Dare. It's best that you just play along.

Akatsuki: OK?

umbreonblue: Nayuki. You well enough to ride a unicycle?

Nayuki: I think so. *gets on unicycle & rides around*

Everyone: *applauds*

umbreonblue: TAT attack!

 **Clickity flack I'm back with a train track!**

 **Nayuki - go ride a train & tell us your experiance with it!**

 **Hoshitani - punch Akatsuki as hard as you can**

 **Inumine - have a chat w/ Yamamoto from KHR. I feel like you two would get along well**

 **That is all for now. *flies away on magical train tracks***

Nayuki: OK. Bye for now. *leaves on a train*

Hoshitani: S-sorry Akatsuki-senpai. *punches him **hard** *

Akatsuki: **Ugh**! *holds his arm in pain*

Otori: *pats Hoshitani's head* Good boy.

Hoshitani: *pouts at him*

umbreonblue: *snaps*

Yamamoto: *appears* What's this?

umbreonblue: Yamamoto, this is Inumine.

Inumine: Hi! Woof!

Yamamoto: Ahahaha. Hi!

Inumine & Yamamoto: *both chat about baseball, musicals & their family's restaurants*

Nayuki: *comes back*

Tsukigami: How was the train?

Nayuki: It was alright.

Kuga: That's all for today.

Tengenji: Keep sending in dares/questions, you boors.

umbreonblue: Thanks TAT! Looking forward to next time!

All: Bye!


	25. Chapter 25

umbreonblue: Welcome back to the 25th session of this!

Otori: Welcome!

Hoshitani: It's been that long, huh?

Nayuki: Yeah. It feels like forever.

Kuga: ...

Tengenji: Let's get this over with, you boors.

umbreonblue: *turns to readers* By the way, I have midterms this week, so I won't be updating very often for the next few days. Just letting you know!

Tsukigami: Who is it this time?

umbreonblue: Ice LunaWolf, and Akatsuki, Inumine, and the Nayuki Twins are back!

Akatsuki: Let's get this over with.

Inumine: Woof! Back again!

Yuki & Tsumugi: Hi again!/ Hi...

 **Hi again!**

 **Truth**

 **Akatsuki - Do you have a crush on Hiragi?**

 **Akatsuki - Why do you hate Otori? Is it because you're afraid he's going to take your Hiragi away from you?**

 **Dare**

 **Akatsuki - kidnap Hoshitani and run.**

 **Otori - go save your boyfriend and beat up Akatsuki.**

 **Nayuki's sisters - show your brother's baby pictures to Kuga.**

 **Tengenji - flirt with one of Nayuki's sisters.**

 **Inumine - eat all of these dog treats. *gaves Inumine a box full of dog bone biscuits***

Akatsuki: **Wha** -? *blushes* Maybe... **so what if I do**!

Otori: *smiles* I'll be sure to tell him then.

Akatsuki: Don't you **dare**! Also, I **hate** you because you made Hiragi-kun very sad when you left...and I was a bit afraid that you were going to take him away from me...

Otori: *frowns* Akatsuki... I would never do that to you. I'll talk to Hiragi later. Besides, he's my brother.

All: **WHAT**?!

Akatsuki: You never told me that!

Otori: You didn't ask.

umbreonblue: OK! Now that we're done with that...onto dares!

Akatsuki: *picks up Hoshitani & runs*

Hoshitani: Help!

Otori: Hoshitani! *runs after them*

umbreonblue: You girls have the pictures?

Yuki: Yup!

Nayuki: No! *trips & falls*

Tsumugi: *shows Kuga the pictures*

Kuga: Nayuki...you're so cute.

Nayuki: *blushes in embarrassment*

Tengenji: *flirts w/ Tsumugi*

Tsumugi: *hits him*

Tengenji: **OW**! *gets a bump to the head*

Tsukigami: Hmph. Serves you right.

Otori: *knocks out Akatsuki* You alright?

Hoshitani: Yeah... *kisses Otori* My hero!

Otori: *smiles*

umbreonblue: Inu!~ Here's some biscuits!~ *gives him the dog treats*

Inumine: Woof! *eat them all in 1 sitting*

umbreonblue: Guess I'll call in Team Hiragi now. *snaps*

Team Hiragi: *appears* Again?

umbreonblue: This time, it's my personal dares/questions.

Team Hiragi: OK?

umbreonblue: Tatsumi, **why** do you know how to work an electric saw? Also, please wear this princess dress. Sawatari, dress up as Tatsumi's prince and kiss him. Toraishi, is it true that you cry when you read shoujo manga? Ugawa, here's some stilts, short stuff.

Tatsumi: Because, I can make birdhouses, and other projects. Also, because I sometimes relieve anger by imagining I'm the villain from Saw movies. *puts on dress*

Everyone: *scared* Uh...

Sawatari: *sighs* This isn't the 1st time we had to do this nor will it be the last. *puts on prince outfit & kisses Tatsumi*

umbreonblue: *squeals* You two look so **cute** together!

Toraishi: It's **NOT TRUE**!

umbreonblue: Kuga~

Kuga: He does.

Toraishi: Shu, you traitor!

Ugawa: DON'T CALL ME THAT! I do not have height issues! Thanks though! *puts on stilts & walks around*

umbreonblue: Well, that's all for today! I'll get the Kao Kai & Haruto at a later date!

Kuga: Please be sure to send in more dares/questions.

All: Bye!


	26. Chapter 26

umbreonblue: Here we are again! It's been a week and I've finally finished with midterms!

Tsukigami: Congrats.

Hoshitani: Yay!

Nayuki & Kuga: ...

Tengenji: Let's go, you boors.

Otori: *smiles*

umbreonblue: TAT, thanks as always. I love your support! And please, try to convince the other reviewers on your ToD to send stuff too.

 **Hoshitani, Nayuki, Tsukigami - you are now Otori, Lugar & Tengenji's maids respectively**

 **Akatsuki - you are Umbreon's slave**

 **Inumine - *hands ticket* Go take someone to this dessert place. Have fun**

 **Two people - sing S &M for the heck of it (blame my sis for getting that damn song in my head)**

 **That is all. See ya~**

umbreonblue: Oh boys~ *snaps*

Hoshitani, Nayuki & Tsukigami: *dressed as maids* Again?

umbreonblue: *snaps again*

Inumine & Akatsuki: *fall through the floor* Oof!

Akatsuki: What now?

umbreonblue: You're my slave now~.

Akatsuki: Oh boy...

Inumine: Woof! Thanks! C'mon, Hoshitani! *drags Hoshitani to the dessert place*

umbreonblue: Well then. Kuga, Tengenji. You're singing.

Kuga & Tengenji: Alright.

 **Na na na, come on**

 **Na na na, come on**

 **Na na na, na na come on**

 **Na na na, come on, come on**

 **Come on, na na-na na come on**

 **Na na na, come on**

 _Na na na, na na, come on_

 _Na na na, come on, come on_

 _Come on, na na na na_

 _Feels so good being bad_

 _There's no way I'm turning back_

 _Now the pain is for pleasure_

 _'Cause nothing can measure_

 **Love is great, love is fine**

 **Out the box, out of line**

 _The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more_

 _'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

 _Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

 _Sticks and stones may break my bones,_

 _But chains and whips excite me_

 **'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it**

 **Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**

 **Sticks and stones may break my bones,**

 **But chains and whips excite me**

 _Na na na come on, come on, come on,_

 _I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on_

 _I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on_

 _I like it, like it come on, come on, come on_

 _I like it, like it_

 **Love is great, love is fine**

 **Out the box, out of line**

 _ **The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more,**_

 _ **'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it**_

 _ **Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**_

 _ **Sticks and stones may break my bones,**_

 _ **But chains and whips excite me**_

 _ **Na na na come on, come on, come on,**_

 _ **I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on**_

 _ **I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on**_

 _ **I like it, like it come on, come on, come on**_

 _ **I like it, like it**_

 **S, S, S and M, M, M**

 **S, S, S and M, M, M**

 _Oh I love the feeling you bring to me_

 _Oh, you turn me on_

 _It's exactly what I've been yearning for_

 _Give it to me strong_

 _And meet me in my boudoir_

 _Make my body say ah, ah, ah,_

 _I like it, like it_

 **'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it**

 **Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**

 **Sticks and stones may break my bones,**

 **But chains and whips excite me**

 **'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it**

 **Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**

 **Sticks and stones may break my bones,**

 **But chains and whips excite me**

 _ **Na na na come on, come on, come on,**_

 _I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on_

 _I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on_

 _I like it, like it come on, come on, come on_

 _I like it, like it_

 _ **S, S, S and M, M, M**_

 _ **S, S, S and M, M, M**_

 _ **S, S, S and M, M, M**_

 _ **S, S, S and M, M, M**_

Nayuki & Tsukigami: *clap*

umbreonblue: OK. Now that that's done. *snaps*

Kao Kai & Haruto: *appear in a puff of smoke* **What**?

Haruto: Oh. This again.

Sazanami & Yuzuriha: What's going on?

Otori: A truth or dare.

Akatsuki: Just go along with this. It'll be over soon.

Hiragi: *nods*

Sazanami & Yuzuriha: OK?

Inumine & Hoshitani: *come back happy*

umbreonblue: How were the sweets?

Both of them: Good!/ Woof!

Haruto: What are we here for?

umbreonblue: My own personal dares/questions. First up, Haruto, what are your dreams? Yuzuriha, tickle Sazanami. See if he laughs. Speaking of Sazanami, I heard that you don't gain weight. Girls would die for **THAT**! Also, kiss Yuzuriha on the lips~. As for Akatsuki~ today is the day you confess! It's now or never! Hiragi... either kiss him or let him down gently please.

Haruto: Well, my 1st dream is to star in one of my father's movies someday. The 2nd is to perform with Kaito.

Tsukigami: *blushes* R-really?

Haruto: Yeah.

umbreonblue: Well, you're in luck! Today, you two get to do a duet performance!

Haruto & Kaito: **Seriously**?!

umbreonblue: Yeah. But at the end please. Moving on.

Yuzuriha: *tickles Sazanami*

Sazanami: *giggles a little but not much else*

umbreonblue: Oh well. You tried.

Sazanami: Really?

umbreonblue: Yeah! Now then~.

Sazanami & Yuzuriha: *blush*

Sazanami: *quickly kisses him on the lips*

Both: *still blushing*

Akatsuki: H-Hiragi-kun, I-I really like you! Will you go out with me?

Hiragi: *sadly* ...Akatsuki, while I appreciate the thought, I'm afraid that I must decline. I'm sorry.

Akatsuki: *depressed* I-It's OK. I understand.

umbreonblue: Here's some ice cream. You'll get over it eventually.

Akastuki: T-thanks.

Otori: Hoshitani. Come over here.

Hoshitani: Hai, Master!

Otori: *holds him by the waist & kisses him*

Kao Kai & Haruto: *blush* **WHA** -?

Kuga: Nayuki.

Nayuki: Hai, Master. *kisses Kuga*

Tengenji: Kaito.

Kaito: *sighs & goes over to him*

Tengenji: *kisses him on the cheek* Good luck.

Kaito: *blushes* T-thanks.

Haruto: *dark aura*

umbreonblue: *slightly nervous* N-now then. It's showtime!

 **Ataerareta sujigaki nara migoto ni enjiyou**

 **Tsuki ni Ballad yoru ni Fandango**

 **Show wa tsuzuku yo**

 _Miageta kagayaki haruka na sain_

 _Sonzai ga ookii hodo hokorashii kimochi de_

 _Enjitai koko kara_

 _ **Moonlights, Starlights, .suteppu!**_

 _ **Uruwashi .raido**_

 _ **Sonzai koso ga adeyaka na shoumei**_

 _ **Akogare no saki yuuga naru fiiringu**_

 _ **Kotae wa sou a day to the Dream**_

 **Risupekuto wo mune ni himete jerashii wo chikara ni**

 **Puresshaa wo tokihanateba jibun ni nareru**

 _Mujaki na hitomi de boku wo motometa_

 _Ssanaki kimi mo ima wa shinken na manazashi_

 _Misete kure! ._

 ** _Moonlights, Starlights, .sumairu!_**

 ** _Yukkuri to susumi_**

 ** _Kuu wo aoi de kansei ni kotaeru_**

 ** _Negaeba kaaten. kooru yuukyuu no shirabe_**

 ** _Manekareta yo a day to the Shine_**

 ** _Saikyou no sarabureddo_**

 _ **Tsuki wo yadoshita kedakaki na no moto ni**_

 _Moonlights, Starlights, .suteppu!_

 **Uruwashi reddo.**

 _ **Sonzai koso ga adeyaka na shoumei**_

 _ **Moonlights, Starlights, .sumairu!**_

 _ **Yukkuri to susumi**_

 _ **Kuu wo aoi de kansei ni kotaeru**_

 _ **Akogare no saki yuuga naru fiiringu**_

 _ **Subarashii no sa a day to the Dream**_

Everyone: *claps*

Haruto: *dark aura* Tengenji. If you hurt my little brother, **I** **WILL** **hunt you down**. Understand?

Tengenji: *scared* **H-hai**!

Kaito: **Nii-san**!

umbreonblue: OK! Thanks for being here, everyone! I finished my dares/questions To Do List!

Kuga: Remember to keep sending in more stuff.

All: See ya next time!


	27. Chapter 27

umbreonblue: *hyped* Yay! We're back after a long few weeks!

Hoshitani: It's been a long time since that last one, huh?

Nayuki: Yeah. It has.

Kuga: ...

Tsukigami: I was hoping this would end soon, but I guess not.

Tengenji: *holding Tavian* It's actually not that bad... for you boors.

umbreonblue: Alright then! Let's get to it!

Kuga: TAT here again.

 **I'm back! I know how much you all loooooooooo~~~~~ve when I pop by.**

 **Hoshitani - play the trumpet until you run out of breath**

 **Inumine - give Hoshitani a piggyback ride & chase a cat**

 **Akatsuki - drink a glass of sour milk**

 **Tsukigami - hit a skunk**

 **Tengenji - you get to turn into a koala**

 **Nayuki - dye your hair Orange**

 **Kuga - dye your hair blue**

 **Hiragi - say Bloom Diva's summoning chant in the most girly way possible (props to whoever gets why)**

 **That's all. Until next time! Bye!**

umbreonblue: OK! *snaps*

Inumine, Akatsuki & Hiragi: *appear* Again?

Hoshitani: *gets trumpet & plays til he can't anymore* Haa... *pants*

Tengenji: Oh no! Not Tavian!

Inumine: Hop on! *Hoshitani gets on Inumine's back*

Tavian: *tilts head* Meow?

Inumine: Woof!

Tavian: Meow! *jumps & runs away*

Inumine: *chases after her, Hoshitani holding on for dear life*

umbreonblue: While that happens... *hands Akatsuki the glass*

Akatsuki: Fine, but I won't like it! *drinks it* Ugh! Gross!

umbreonblue: *snaps & skunk appears*

Tsukigami: *timidly hits the skunk*

Skunk: *sprays him*

Tsukigami: Akk! *shields his eyes*

umbreonblue: *holding nose* Tsukigami, while I like you, please go into the corner so we can't smell you. You stink.

Tsukigami: *nods & goes into a corner*

umbreonblue: Tengenji~ *snaps*

Tengenji: *in red koala form* Huh...this isn't so bad.

umbreonblue: *hands him eucalyptus leaves*

Tengenji: *eats them* Mmm. Not bad.

Nayuki & Kuga: *sigh* We'll be back. *walk away to dye their hair*

Hiragi: *sighs* Let's get this over with. Ahem. *in a very girly way* **Angel's song... Genius of excellence! Guided by the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage! Sing your song of victory! Bloom Diva the Floral Melodius Saint!**

Everyone: Ahahahaha!

Hiragi: *sighs, blushing slightly*

umbreonblue: Oh! I get it! Since he's a musical actor and is coupled with flowers, it makes perfect sense. *mutters* Also, because Akatsuki described him as a flower too.

Nayuki & Kuga: *come back with Orange & Blue hair respectively*

umbreonblue: Nice job! *thumbs up*

Nayuki & Kuga: Thanks.

umbreonblue: Now then. *trips Inumine, causing him to fall with Hoshitani on top of him*

Inumine & Hoshitani: Oof! ... We're OK!

Tavian: Meow! *runs to koala-Tengenji & talks to him*

Tsukigami: Can someone please get me something for this stink?

Nayuki: I got it. *mixes hydrogen peroxide, baking soda & dish soap* You can bathe later.

Tsukigami: Thanks Nayuki.

Nayuki: No problem.

umbreonblue: *bows* That's all we have for today! TAT, thanks as always. It seems you're the only one who sends in stuff regularly... or at least the only one with the most reviews to this ToD. All other reviewers who send me stuff, thank you too. The support is appreciated. And as such...

Kuga: Please keep sending in stuff.

Tsukigami: If not... *shivers* I don't even want to know what'll happen!

Everyone: Bye!


	28. Chapter 28

umbreonblue: Back again! And so soon!

Team Otori: Yeah. We're happy for you.

Tsukigami: I'm so glad I got that stink off.

Team Hiragi: We're here **again**?

Hiragi, Akatsuki & Otori: Back again?

umbreonblue: Yup! And best part is, I only had to dare on TAT's ToD to dare reviewers into sending in stuff!

All: You WHAT?!

umbreonblue: Naw ah. No complaining now! Let's do this! First up, we have Lvl7Loser.

 **Hoshitani - become a megane**

 **Nayuki - punch someone in the stomach as hard as you can**

 **Hiragi - turn into a unicorn**

 **That's all**

Hoshitani: Um...how do I do that?

umbreonblue: Here's a pair of glasses.

Hoshitani: *puts them on* H-how do I look?

umbreonblue & Hiragi: *thumbs up* Welcome fellow megane!

Hoshitani: Um..thanks, I think.

Nayuki: *punches Inumine in the stomach* Sorry!

Inumine: *grunts* It's... OK.

umbreonblue: *snaps*

Hiragi: *turns into a blue unicorn* I am not amused.

Both Teams: Pffft...

Unicorn-Hiragi: *glares at them*

umbreonblue: Next is Zazaza gogo da, or ZGD for short.

 **Hello victims~~**

 **Hoshitani - 10 jumping jacks**

 **Kuga - yell as loud as you can**

 **Tengenji - get a Mohawk**

 **Bye~~**

Hoshitani: Now prob! *does 10 jumping jacks*

Kuga: *takes a deep breath then* AHhhhhh!

Everyone else: *covers ears*

umbreonblue: *whistles*

Tengenji: Oh fine! *walks off to a salon*

umbreonblue: As for the last one... TAT is at it again!

 **I'm back!**

 **Team Hiragi - play Life is Strange**

 **Team Otori - play Until Dawn**

 **Both teams - tell us your favorite parts**

 **Hiragi, Otori, Akatsuki - you get transformed into the first three original Eeveelutions**

Tengenji: *comes back with a Mohawk*

Team Otori: It...actually suits you well.

Everyone else: *nods in agreement*

Both Teams: OK! We'll tell you our favorite parts next session! *starts playing*

umbreonblue: Last but not least. *snaps*

Jolteon-Akatsuki: Humph.

Vaporeon-Hiragi: *sighs*

Flareon-Otori: Mmm. This isn't bad at all.

umbreonblue: Thanks everyone! And remember...

Flareon-Otori: Send in more stuff.

Everyone: See ya next time!


	29. Chapter 29

umbreonblue: *hums* Back again!

Hoshitani & Nayuki: So soon?

Akatsuki: Do I have to?

Otori: It's not **that** bad.

umbreonblue: How were the games, guys?

Hoshitani: Good, but scary. Our favorite part was just getting out alive.

umbreonblue: Tatsumi left a message. *reads note* The game was fun. Our favorite part was time traveling one last time at the end.

Otori: This one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Hello! I may not know much about STARMYU but I'm here to learn *pulls up chair and sits*.**

 **Akatsuki - so let's see...AH! *hands pegasus wings* these are enchanted with the power of flight! Take them and fly towards your dreams...or crash, your choice!**  
 **Otori - here is a cute fletching, *cuddles, then hands* I'm trusting him to you!**  
 **Nayuki - *heavenly glow* I bestow the power of Batman too you, *hands costume* use your gift well.**

 **Haha! Completely pulled those out of my hat *places fedora back on head***

Akatsuki: Thanks! *flies away*

Fletchling: Fletch! *flies over*

Otori: Hi there.

Fletchling: *lands on his shoulder* Ling!

Otori: Don't worry, I'll take good care of...how about Koujaku? Do you like that name?

Koujaku: Fletchling! *flaps happily*

Nayuki: *dark voice* I am the Night! I am Batman! *cape draped over him*

Akatsuki: Woah! *crash lands* Oof!

umbreonblue: Guess that's it for now.

Hoshitani: Remember to send in more stuff! *pets Koujaku's feathers*

All: Bye!

Koujaku: Fletchling!


	30. Chapter 30

umbreonblue: Here again, it's the thirtieth session!

Hoshitani: We've been here a long time.

Nayuki: Yeah.

Tengenji & Tsukigami: We're here again, **why**?

umbreonblue: **Because** , you'll want to be here for this one.

Otori: Koujaku!

Koujaku: *flies in* Fletch! *lands on Otori's shoulder*

umbreonblue: This one is from Tammy.

 **Hi, okay my dares:**

 **hoshitani, I dare you to sit in a room full of animals for 10 min**

 **Nayuki, dress up as a clown in public**

 **Otori, dress in a ballerina costume and preformed a short version of swan lake**

 **Truths:**

 **Hoshitani, why are you afraid of animals besides cats**

 **Nayuki, make something terrible but looks really good and give it to hoshitani**

 **That is all ( this thing is also a really good idea, I , love it! )**

umbreonblue: Thanks for loving this idea!

Hoshitani: ... Do I have to?

umbreonblue: Yes. *snaps & door to a pet store appears*

Nayuki: *opens the door* This is for your own good.

Nayuki & Tsukigami: *push him towards the door*

Hoshitani: Ehh? Nonononono- *gets pushed in*

Tsukigami: *closes the door & locks it*

Nayuki: It's my turn huh... **Poof!** *is dressed as a clown* I'll be back. *takes a walk*

Otori: *sighs* I guess I have no choice.

Koujaku: Ling! *flies & lands on Tsukigami's shoulder*

Otori: *instant changes into ballerina outfit & performs*

Everyone: *shocked* How the **heck** did you pull that off?!

Tengenji: That's impressive.

Otori: *smiles* Lots of practice. *unlocks the door*

Hoshitani: *opens the door & closes it behind him, panting* Haa...haa... I am **NEVER** doing that again!

Nayuki: *comes back*

umbreonblue: How was it, you two?

Nayuki: People just looked at me funny, or stared.

Hoshitani: A nightmare! As for why I'm afraid of animals besides cats... I had a **really** bad experience with them at the zoo as a kid. That's all I have to say on the matter.

Nayuki: *goes to kitchen, then comes back with a bento* Here.

Hoshitani: Thanks. *eats it, then cringes* Ugh! What's **in** this?

Nayuki: Protein powder & vitamin powder.

Hoshitani: That's gross!

Tsukigami: But it's good for you.

Nayuki: Don't worry. I prepared another meal for you. *hands him a plate of food plus a drink*

Hoshitani: Um...*cautious, but tires it anyway* Mmm. It...actually tastes **great**! What is it?

Nayuki: Sir-fried bitter melon, tapioca pudding, & a sweet basil seed drink.

Tsukigami: If he keeps eating like this, he'll get fat.

Nayuki: Don't worry. It's all healthy. Besides, I read that basil seeds can help you decrease your appetite & lose weight.

Tsukigami: I approve then. *thumbs up w/ a sparkle*

Hoshitani: *deadpans* Of course you would.

Otori: I guess that's it for today?

umbreonblue: Yeah! We hope you enjoyed another short one!

Tengenji: Send in more stuff for us, or not, your boors.

All: Bye-bi!

Koujaku: Ling! Fletchling!


	31. Chapter 31

umbreonblue: Hey! Back again!

Hoshitani: Again?

Otori: Where's everyone else?

Koujaku: Fletchling! *lands on Hoshitani's head*

Nayuki: They're taking a day off.

Kuga: This one is from TAT.

 **Just a simple one this time. Sorry, but I'm currentlyt tired. Next time it'll be worse for you all, so no need to worry.**

 **Get in pairs and sing duet love songs**

 ***yawns* Okay. Goodnight~**

umbreonblue: Ok! First one is "The Closer I Get To You" by Kuga & Nayuki. *music starts*

Kuga: **The closer I get to you**

 **The more you make me see**

Nayuki: _By giving me all you've got_

 _Your love has captured me_

Kuga: **Over and over again**

 **I tried to tell myself that we**

Nayuki: _Could never be more than friends_

 _And all the while inside_

Both: _ **I knew it was real**_

Kuga: **The way you make me feel**

Nayuki: _Lying here next to you_

Both: _ **Time just seems to fly**_

 _ **Needing you more and more**_

 _ **Let's give love a try**_

Nayuki: _Ooooh-ooh-ooh, whoa-oooooh_

Kuga: **Sweeter and sweeter love grows**

 **And Heaven's there for those**

Nayuki: _Who fooled the tricks of time_

 _With the hearts of love they find_

Both: _ **True love in a special way**_

 _ **The closer I get to you**_

Nayuki: _The more you make me see_

Kuga: **By giving me all you've got**

Both: _ **Your love has captured me**_

Kuga: **Over and over again**

Nayuki: _I tried to tell myself that we_

Both: _ **Could never be more than friends**_

Nayuki: _And all the while inside I knew it was real_

Kuga: **The way you make me feel**

Both: ** _The closer I get to you_**

 _ **The more you make me see**_

 _ **By giving you all I've got**_

 _ **Your love has captured me**_

 ** _The closer I get to you_**

Kuga: **The feeling comes over me**

Nayuki: _Me too_

Both: _ **Pulling closer sweet as the gravity**_

Otori & Hoshitani: *clap*

Koujaku: Fletch! *flaps wings*

umbreonblue: Alright, last is "I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me)" by Otori and Hoshitani. *music*

Otori: **Like a warrior that fights**

 **And wins the battle**

 **I know the taste of victory**

Hoshitani: _Though I went through some nights_

 _Consumed by the shadows_

 _I was crippled emotionally_

Otori: **Somehow I made it through the heartache**

Hoshitani: _Yes I did, I escaped_

Otori: **I found my way out of the darkness**

Both: **_I kept my faith, kept my faith_**

Otori: **When the river was deep**

 **I didn't falter**

Hoshitani: _When the mountain was high_

 _I still believed_

Both: _**When the valley was low**_

 _ **It didn't stop me, no, no**_

 _ **I knew you were waiting**_

 _ **Knew you were waiting for me**_

Hoshitani: _With and endless desire_

 _I, I kept on searching_

 _Sure in time our eyes would meet_

Otori: **Like the bridge is on fire**

 **The hurt is over**

 **One touch and you set me free**

Both: **_No, I don't regret a single moment_**

 ** _No I don't, looking back_**

 ** _When I think of all those disappointments_**

 ** _I just laugh, I just laugh_**

Hoshitani: _When the river was deep_

 _I didn't falter_

Otori: **When the mountain was high**

 **I still believed**

Both: _**When the valley was low**_

 _ **It didn't stop me**_

 _ **I knew you were waiting**_

 _ **Knew you were waiting for me**_

 ** _So we were drawn together through destiny_**

 ** _I know this love we share was meant to be_**

Otori: **Knew you were waiting**

Hoshitani: _Knew you were waiting_

Both: ** _I knew you were waiting_**

 ** _Knew you were waiting for me_**

Hoshitani: _I didn't falter_

 _I still believed_

Otori: **When the valley was low**

 **It didn't stop me**

Both: **_Knew you were waiting_**

 ** _Knew you were waiting for me_**

Otori: **I didn't falter**

 **I still believed**

Hoshitani: _When the valley was low_

 _It didn't stop me_

Both: _**Knew you were waiting**_

 _ **Knew you were waiting for me**_

Otori: **I didn't falter**

Hoshitani: _I still believed_

Both: _**It didn't stop me**_

 _ **Knew you were waiting**_

Hoshitani: _I didn't falter_

Otori: **I still believed**

Both: **_It didn't stop me_**

All: *claps*

Koujaku: Fletchling! Chling! *flaps*

umbreonblue: Well that's it for today!

Nayuki; Please send us more stuff!

All: Bye!


	32. Chapter 32

umbreonblue: We're back baby! And I finally finished my homework for this semester, so yay!

Hoshitani: It's been awhile hasn't it?

Nayuki: Yeah.

Tsukigami: *sighs* I was hoping this ended last week.

Tengenji: No such luck.

Otori: Welcome back.

Akatsuki: Whatever.

Kuga: Today TheAnimeTrain returns.

 **TheAnimeTrain:Okz! I'm back! Sorry for delay!**  
 **Hoshitani, Tsukigami, Nayuki - *tosses envelope* You three get to take a trip to Egeskov Castle!**  
 **Tengenji & Kuga - go to Sargasso**  
 **Otori - throw a pineapple at someone**  
 **The trips last a while so have fun!**  
 **Bye**

Hoshitani: Yay!

Nayuki & Tsukigami: *sigh & drag Hoshitani off* This'll be fun.

Tengenji & Kuga: *walk off* Bye.

Otori: Thanks. *throws pineapple at Akatsuki*

Akatsuki: *gets hit* Ow! *glares at Otori*

Otori: *runs away*

Akatsuki: Get back here! *chases after him*

umbreonblue: OK. Guess that's it for now. Thanks TAT! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. And please, send us more stuff later.

All who are left: Bye!


	33. Chapter 33

umbreonblue: I'm back! Man, it's been a long time!

Hoshitani: Yay!

Nayuki: Hi.

Tsukigami: Let's get this over with.

Tengenji: Agreed.

Kuga: This one's from TheAnimeTrain.

 **I'm back! How ya all been?**

 **Anyone - how was/is the trip?**

 **Someone - be someone else's ghost friend**

 **All - join Border**

 **Sorry they're all boring. I'll come up w/ better stuff next time. Promise. I'll make sure to really torture you all~~~**

All: We're good!

Tsukigami: Not bad.

Nayuki: It was beautiful!

Hoshitani: It was fun!

Tengenji: More then beautiful, you boors.

Kuga: Yeah. And very wet.

Hoshitani: I'll be Kuga's ghost friend then!

Kuga: It's OK, Hoshitani.

Hoshitani: Boo!

Kuga: ...

Hoshitani: Aw~.

Tsukigami: What's Border?

umbreonblue: *sighs* This'll be a long explanation.

*Tells them what Border is about*

Hoshitani: ...Oh. OK!

Tsukigami: At least we won't die very easily.

Tengenji: Let's survive, you boors.

Nayuki: I'd rather be an operator.

Kuga: ...

umbreonblue: Well...OK then! This has been another chapter of this ToD!

Kuga: Please send us stuff.

Hoshitani: But please don't torture us!

All: Bye!


	34. Chapter 34

umbreon: Finally back again!

Hoshitani: Yay!

Tengenji: Again?

Tsukigami: Why?

Kuga: ...

Otori: Oh, don't be like that, boys.

Nayuki: Um... can we start?

umbreon: Of course! TAT is back here again! Thanks for the support!

 **I am finally back here... How have you all been? Well I suppose you all don't care for boring questions like that... So I'll get to the fun stuff!**

 **Someone - be a Jinagshi and go around jumping on people!**

 **3 people - have a 3 minute ice cream eating contest**

 **Anyone - *tosses package* That's Curtana. Have fun with it.**

 **That's all for now. Bye.**

Hoshitani: *jumps on Nayuki*

Nayuki: Oof!

umbreon: Annnndddd... Go!

Tengenji, Tsukigami & Kuga: *start eating ice cream*

Hoshitani: *jumps on umbreon*

umbreon: OK!

Tsukigami & Tengenji: Ack! Brain Freeze!

Kuga: *Finishes*

umbreon: We have a winner!

Hoshitani: *jumps on Tsukigami, then Tengenji, and then Kuga*

umbreon: As for the Curtana...

Otori: I'll be holding onto it for now.

Hoshitani: *jumps on Otori*

Otori: Oof! *smiles*

Nayuki: Guess that's it.

Otori & Hoshitani: Plz send us stuff!

Tengenji & Tsukigami: *groan* Plz be gentle!

All: Bye!


	35. Chapter 35

umbreonblue: We're finally back! Welcome!

Hoshitani: Yay!

Nayuki: Here again?

Tsukigami: *sighs*

Tengenji: Let's just do it, you boors!

Kuga: ...

Otori: TAT again.

umbreonblue: As always, thanks!

 **Hello~ Jan~ I'm back! Now I'll get to it!**

 **Somebody - sing Simple Life by Fox Stevenson**

 **Kuga - fight your shadow!**

 **Nayuki - you get to be a cat!**

 **Someone - play with him! *tosses ball of yarn* Go nuts! Speaking of which...**

 **Tengenji - get a bucket of nuts and go toss them at policemen!**

 **Tsukigami - you get to go with him in a bunny girl outfit to toss out coins!**

 **Hoshitani - go streaking while yelling "I am Nakedman! I am here to save your children from tooth suckers!"**

 **I'm out! Peace! *jumps into wormhole***

Hoshitani: Can I sing?! Can I?

umbreon: Go for it.

Hoshitani: Yay! *music start*

 **Well, we've got too much time on our hands,**

 **so we've been looking at ourselves too much.**

 **It's like if anybody meets your demands,**

 **you get embarrassed and you start to blush.**

 **When everyone's opinions are wasted,**

 **it's getting too complicated!**

 **What's this notion of a simple life?**

 **Do you think that we're ever gonna get it right?**

 **I don't understand how it is what we planned,**

 **could ever go so wrong.**

 **So I guess if we give it just a little time,**

 **then we'll know if it's ever worth another try.**

 **It's a line in the sand, it's a final stand!**

 **so why'd it take so long?**

 **I dare to say these problems are your problems,**

 **please stop telling me you've got them.**

 **Is it fair to say that we're not in this together,**

 **when we're sorted into these columns?**

 **I can't change the world, but what if I could,**

 **It's not all about looking good.**

 **What's this notion of a simple life?**

 **Do you think that we're ever gonna get it right?**

 **I don't understand how it is what we planned,**

 **could ever go so wrong.**

 **So I guess if we give it just a little time,**

 **then we'll know if it's ever worth another try.**

 **It's a line in the sand, it's a final stand!**

 **so why'd it take so long?**

 **Don't hold your breath,**

 **gotta stay suppressed.**

 **Doing our best 'til there's nothing left.**

 **We're tired, but we're better when moving.**

 **My dear, know there's nothing to fear.**

 **Hold that smile from ear-to-ear,**

 **in memory of the people we're losing.**

 **I can't change the world, but what if I could,**

 **It's not all about looking good.**

 **What's this notion of a simple life?**

 **Will we ever know what to do?**

 **Don't think that we're ever gonna get it right,**

 **if we listen to you!**

 **If we listen to you!**

 **What's this notion of a simple life?**

 **Do you think that we're ever gonna get it right?**

 **I don't understand how it is what we planned,**

 **could ever go so wrong.**

 **So I guess if we give it just a little time,**

 **then we'll know if it's ever worth another try.**

 **It's a line in the sand, it's a final stand!**

 **so why'd it take so long?**

umbreon: Great!

Kuga: *fights off his shadow self* This...is..tough.

umbreon: Oh, Nayuki~! *snaps*

Nayuki-cat: Meow!

Tengenji: Aw~! *plays w/ him by tossing a ball of yarn*

umbreon: Ahem!

Tengenji: Oh, right. Sorry, kitty. I'll play w/ you when I get back. *grabs bucket of nuts* Oi, Tsukigami!

Tsukigami: *dressed in bunny girl outfit w/ coins* Let's just get this over with. But, **you're** paying our bail.

They walk off to the police station.

Hoshitani: *sighs* *strips naked w/ a black box covering him, then goes outside, running* I am Nakedman! I am here to save your children from tooth suckers!

Otori: What's w/ the box?

umbreon: I have to keep this pre-teen friendly.

Tsukigami and Tengenji: *come back, handcuffed together*

umbreon: You 2 get arrested?

Both: Yup.

Kuga: *finally accepts his shadow self, thus shadow disappears* *pants* That..was.. hard. *collapses on the sofa*

Nayu-kitty: Meow! *still playing w/ its ball of yarn*

Hoshitani: *comes back, wearing pants and a pair of handcuffs*

Otori: Let me guess, you got arrested too?

Hoshitani: *nods sadly*

umbreon: Well, I guess that's it for today. Plz send us more stuff to do!

Tsukigami and Tengenji: Plz don't!

All: Bye!/ Meow!


	36. Chapter 36

umbreon: Uh...guys? You incurred TAT's wrath again.

Tsukigami & Tengenji: **What?!**

Hoshitani: *yawns* Can we get this over with? I need my sleep...

Nayuki: I'm just glad I'm not a cat anymore!

Kuga: ...So..tired..

Otori: I need sleep too.

umbreon: Anyway, here's TAT again tonight.

 **Tengen, Tsuki, you don't want any more dares...? TOO DAMN BAD! Both of you have to do these dares! Everyone else gets to watch!**

 **1) Wear only a thong for the next three sessions!**

 **2) Get licked by giant dogs!**

 **3) Become Team Hiragi's waiters!**

 **4) Go back to the cops and yell "I have a thing bomb in my left toenail!"**

 **Alright! I'm out again!**

Tsukigami &Tengenji: ... *sigh* Do we have to?

umbreon: Yes. Unless you want **everyone** to know about how you two got arrested. **On national TV**.

Tsukigami & Tengenji: ... Fine. *quick change in thongs*

Everyone else: *Have no words*

Giant dogs come.

Hoshitani: *hiding behind Otori*

Giant Dogs lick Tsukigami & Tengenji, then leave.

Tsukigami & Tengenji: Gross!

umbreon: *snaps*

Team Hiragi appears.

Team Hiragi: What? Again?

umbreon: *points to Tsuki & Ten* Those two get to be your waiters tonight!

Team Hiragi: OK! Then, how about some tea and curry?

Tsukigami & Tengenji: Hai~!

Both: *Come back w/ the food, and serve them*

umbreon: Now, then~. Time for you two to get arrested. **Again**.

Tsuki & Ten: *sigh* *go to the police station and yell* I have a thing bomb in my left toenail!

Tsuki & Ten: *come back in handcuffs*

umbreon: What happened this time?

Tengenji: They searched us, **and** called the bomb squad.

Tsukigami: **Then** , we got arrested again.

umbreon: *nods* What about the rest of you? Aren't you even fazed by this anymore?

Team Hiragi: We just decided not to ask anymore.

Team Otori + Otori: Same here. We just go w/the flow.

umbreon: OK? Well, hopefully, that's it for now.

Hoshitani: Let's sleep now... *falls asleep leaning on Otori*

Kuga: Zzz...

Otori: *sighs* I'll take him to bed.

umbreon: Hope you enjoyed! Keep sending us stuff!

Tsukigami & Tengenji: Keep it relatively reasonable plz!

All: Bye!


	37. Chapter 37

Umbreon: *yawn* We're back again?

Nayuki: Yeah.

Hoshitani: Let's do this!

Kuga: ...Yeah.

Tsukigami & Tengenji: *still wearing only thongs* How long are we supposed to wear these?

Umbreon: After this session..and the next two sessions.

Tsukigami & Tengenji: *sigh*

Otori: For this one, we have someone new. EmeraldNote.

 **Hi Umbreon, love your stories and all but I have some questions and dares for STARMYU:**

 **Truths:**

 **Hiragi and Otori- Is it true that you two are twins? (Since your birthdays are in the same date)**

 **Everyone minus Kao Council- Between Kao Council's song from episode 1 and Shiko Council's song from Episode 1, which Council performance is better? (Btw, Shiko Council is from Dance with Devils. Don't know, I suggest watch episode 1)**

 **Dares:**

 **Hiragi and Otori- Do a Dorothy and Leona impression (those two are twins from an anime called PriPara)**

 **Tengenji- Dress up as a cat for the next two sessions**

 **Tsukigami- *gives him catnip* For Tengenji~ ;)**

 **Nayuki- Make a chocolate fountain**

 **Kuga- Place your head in the chocolate fountain**

 **Torashi and Ugawa- Wear the Shunai Dog costumes from Inuime for the next 3 sessions**

 **Kao Council- Sing 'Warera Shiko Council' from Dance with Devils (It's the song from episode 1 of Damce with Devils)**

 **Well that's all I have today. Hope it's not too much of a bother, but I hope you can continue this. Cheers!**

Umbreon: *snaps*

Kao Kai appear in a puff of smoke.

Kao Kai: Again?

Umbreon: You guys have anything better to do?

Silence.

Hiragi & Otori: Yes. We're fraternal twins.

Everyone watches the video of Shiko Council.

Umbreon: Guys?

Team Otori: Not bad. I gives a slightly demonic feel to it. Still... We've got to say, the Kao Kai's performance is better.

Kao Kai: *smile*

Umbreon: Moving on!

Hiragi: *in a girly voice* "Tension Max!"

Otori: *in a high pitched voice* "Tension relax!"

Umbreon: Can't believe you actually did it...

Tengenji: *proudly puts on cat costume*

Tsukigami: *gives him catnip*

Tengenji: *cuddles with Tsukigami*

Tsukigami: Wha-...*blushes*

Nayuki: Alright. Give me a few minutes.

Umbreon: Yay! I've never eaten from a chocolate fountain! *snaps*

Inumine, Ugawa & Toraishi appear.

Inumine, Ugawa & Toraishi: Again?

Umbreon: Yup! And just in time for a chocolate fountain!

Nayuki: *comes back, fountain in tow*

Kuga: *puts his head in for a second before coming back up*

Everyone: We aren't eating from that.

Umbreon: Typical. Anyway...

Toraishi & Ugawa: **Oh no! No way!**

Hoshitani: C'mon guys! We had to wear those, so it's your turn.

Inumine: *uses the puppy-eyes*

Toraishi & Ugawa:*sigh* Alright! Just stop it w/ the puppy-eyes! *puts on the costumes*

Inumine: **YAY!**

Umbreon: *takes pictures* Song time! *music starts*

Hiragi: **Give up, checkmate**

 **It's time to confess**

All: **Say Yes!**

Yuzuriha: **Come along little butterflies**

 **I will enchant you with a sigh**

All: **We love you sweet soul**

Sazanami: **You will become mine**

 **Leap and embrace you**

All: **Kiss you**

Akatsuki: **Poor little you**

 **I will break you, gently**

All: **Worship us**

Akatsuki: **Everybody's hearts**

Sazanami: **Will be stolen**

Yuzuriha: **To the ends of eternity**

Hiragi: **They will fall**

All: **Charmingly**

 **Sweetly**

 **Labyrinth of depravity**

 **We are, Shiko Academy's**

 **Student council of the third library**

 **We bless who come**

 **And bestow a seal**

 **The forbidden, flower garden**

 **Shkio Academy student council**

 **You can't run now**

 **From our captivating charm**

Umbreon: Ah.

Hoshitani : What is it?

Umbreon: I just checked my reviews and it seems I missed a few from someone new.

Nayuki: That's bad.

Umbreon: Anyway, to make up for it, we'll do them now! And I'm counting it as another single session.

Tsukigami & Tengenji: Thank goodness/ Meow!

Kuga: It's from pokemoncontest1998.

 **Hi. This is the first time I have ever done this so don't judge. I dare Otori and Hoshitani to stay in a small dark closet for seven minutes. I dare Nayuki to make-out with Kuga for as long as he can (plz time them). I dare Tengenji to hold Tsukigami for an hour without any breaks. Finally**

 **srry my keyboard is having problems. Finally I want team Hiragi to play five nights at Freddie's**

Umbreon: OK! *snaps* *Random closet shows up*

Otori & Hoshitani: *gladly go inside*

Nayuki & Kuga kiss w/ Toraishi timing them.

Tengenji holds Tsukigami and purrs.

Nayuki & Kuga pull apart after five minutes.

Hoshitani and Otori get out of the closet after time's up.

Toraishi: We'll play the game. I mean, how bad could it be?

Umbreon: What did you two do in there?

Otori smiles and Hoshitani blushes.

Both: Nothing much.

Umbreon: Uh huh. Well that's it for today. And it's not a bother, and I don't judge.

Kuga: Please send in more stuff for us.

Umbreon: It's likely that I'll end this whole thing eventually, but for now...

All: Bye!


	38. Chapter 38

umbreon: Huh? So soon? *shrugs* Oh well.

Hoshitani: Again?

Otori: We're so popular today.

Tsukigami & Tengenji: *still in only thongs* Let's get this session over with!

Kao Kai & Team Hiragi: Why are we still here again?

Nayuki: Ah. EmeraldNote again.

 **Yay! You did mine. I'm so happy! :D I also have more in my mind so here it is:**

 **Truth:**

 **Yuzuriha- Did anyone at Ayanagi mistaken you as a girl? (Not to to be mean or anything. I love guys with long hair _)**

 **Team Otori and Team Hiragi- What u's or A-RISE characters from Love Live School Project that resembles you? (As in personalities.)**

 **Dare:**

 **Otori-Propose Hoshitani in front of the Team Otori and Kao Council**

 **Tsukigami- Jump in a puddle of water (You can handle this right? I'm sure you can.)**

 **Kuga- Had a motorcycle race against Torashi**

 **Hoshitani- Run around a track only with your hands (You have to do a hand stand and run with your bare hands)**

 **Team Hiragi- Perform What a WonderPri World by CelePara Opera Company. (That's also from PriPara and it's similar to Star of Star.)**

 **Is it alright that I can do more than one sets of truths or dares? Oh well, then I hope everyone has fun with my truths and dares!**

Yuzuriha: Actually, that happens a lot.

Hoshitani: Kousaka Honoka.

Tsukigami: Sonoda Umi.

Tengenji: Nishikino Maki.

Kuga: Minami Kotori.

Nayuki: Koizumi Hanayo.

Tatsumi: Hoshizora Rin.

Sawatari: Toujou Nozomi.

Inumine: Yazawa Nico.

Ugawa: Nishikino Maki.

Toraishi: Minami Kotori.

Otori: Hoshitani Yuta *gets down on 1 knee* Will you marry me?

Hoshitani: *blushes* Yes.

Kao Kai & Team Otori: Congrats!

Tsukigami: *jumps in a puddle outside*

Kuga & Toraishi get on motorcycles while Nayuki times them: Let's ride!

Nayuki: Kuga wins!

Hoshitani: *gets on the track and runs on his hands*

Team Hiragi: Now then!

 **Nante kirei...ano kumo maru de watagashi ne!**

 **Kimi no utagoe ga tondeiku ongaku wa nante subarashī!**

 **Fukanō wo kanō ni kaete miserusa**

 **Kimi no uta nara subete kanausa**

 **Supai wa chansu nogasanai**

 **Hitomi ni utsushita himitsu wo te ni shite misshon kuria!**

 **Haruka ginga koete iku ne sore wa uta no fōsu**

 **Uchū! Mirai! Hiraite iku sutā romansu**

 **Kibō no biggu ban!**

 **Ai koso kisekisa...omoi no uta wa kasanaru yo**

 **Hibiki au kara kitto kokoro ni (Sing a Song! PriPara)**

 **Hibiite iku ne kitto anata ni (Sing a Song! PriPara)**

 **Sekai sae kaeru yo What a Wonder-PriPara World!**

 **Hibiki au kara kitto kokoro ni (Sing a Song! PriPara)**

 **Hibiite iku ne kitto anata ni (Sing a Song! PriPara)**

 **Yume yo, merodī wo tsubasa ni hoshi e...hoshi e...todoke!**

 **Hibiki au kara kitto kokoro ni (Sing a Song! PriPara)**

 **Hibiite iku ne kitto anata ni (Sing a Song! PriPara)**

 **Sekai sae kaeru yo What a Wonder-PriPara World!**

Umbreon: Hopefully, that's all for today. And, you can do more than 1 set.

Otori: *kisses a panting Hoshitani* Send in more stuff to us. Hopefully, a wedding.

Hoshitani: *blushes*

All: Bye!


	39. Chapter 39

umbreon: Already?!

Team Otori: Geez!

Otori: *sighs*

Team Hiragi: Again, and so soon?

Kao Kai: Let's get this over w/.

umbreon: It's EmeraldNote. **Again**. Hopefully for the last time for awhile.

 **Wow, u did pretty fast. But I don't want anyone to be upset that their sets won't get pick. But here is mine if like to use it:**

 **Truths:**

 **Everyone- Do you think there would be girls besides the Nayuki twins enrolling to Ayanagi Academy?**

 **Everyone except those who are a couple right now- I don't think Team Hiragi and Kao Council, minus Otori, has a favorite type of girl. Can you tell us what's your favorite type of girls?**

 **Otori- Heard that you played a role of a woman back in middle school. Would like to elborate more on why you play as a woman?**

 **Dares:**

 **Tsukigami- Impressive that you jump into a puddle. Now let's go higher. Get into a bathtub of water. And yes, you can have a bath if you want**

 **Nayuki- Do another chocolate fountain please?**

 **Kuga- Draw something**

 **Toraishi- Go read yourself a manga *throws a manga at him***

 **Team Otori- Perform SHINING LINE from Aikatsu**

 **Wow, I need to stop giving out performance dares... But you can use my set in a different chapter. Yeah, I'm kinda modest and humble and such. Now if you excuse, I have college homework to work on. Hope you can continue this! :)**

Everyone: **Maybe**. If the director decides to make it a co-ed school.

umbreon: Let's see, we got Otori and Hoshitani, Kuga and Nayuki, Tengenji and Tsukigami, Sazanami and Yuzuriha, Sawatari and Tatsumi, and... Toraishi and Ugawa for couples. That only leaves...

Inumine: Any type of girl that can value family and have fun!

Akatsuki: Someone who has the patience of a saint, and is good with people.

Hiragi: Someone who can be a good housewife, and diligent.

Otori: ... *sighs* It was because the other actresses were sick that day. I was just a fill-in. After that... I was called the most beautiful person in school.

Hoshitani: Well... you are beautiful in your own right. And, I would've loved to see you in a dress.

Otori: *smiles* Thanks.

Tsukigami: I'll take that bath now. Thanks. *steps into the tub & pulls the curtains*

Nayuki: Hai hai. Coming right up. *goes off*

Kuga: *draws something*

umbreon: What the heck is this?

Kuga: Hoshitani, me & Toraishi.

Everyone: *sweat-drops*

Toraishi: *sighs* Shu... Who would want to buy this?

umbreon: Actually, he has many fans who're willing to buy it. If only to say that they got it from a handsome guy like him.

Toraishi: **Seriously?!**

umbreon: *nods*

Nayuki comes back w/ the fountain.

umbreon, Hoshitani & Inumine: Yay!

They start eating fruit dipped in chocolate.

umbreon: Yum!

Inumine: *still eating*

Otori: *licks off a the chocolate dripping from Hoshitani's cheek*

Hoshitani: *blushes*

Toraishi: *catches manga* Thanks.

Team Hiragi: **Ima watashi-tachi wo tsunagu mune no naka kirameku line**

 **Kikasete Kore wa dare no story?**

 **Mitsuketa Kore wa watashi no story**

 **Shiritai Kimi wa donna fū ni**

 **Shinjiru Yume wo aruite kitandarō?**

 **[Sei/Oto/Mari/Miku] Namida ni kasa wo sasu**

 **[Ichi/Mizu/Yuri/Sora] Egao wa honmono de**

 **Itsudemo akogare ga Saisho no michi-shirube**

 **Ima watashi-tachi no sora ni Tewatashi no kibō ga aru ne**

 **Uke totta yūki de motto Mirai made ikeso dayo**

 **Morau baton Kimi to tsunagu Hikari no line Chikara ni shite**

umbreon: See ya! And good luck on that homework!

Kuga: Send us stuff. Tomorrow plz.

All: See ya!


	40. Chapter 40

umbreon: Hey! Been awhile!

Hoshitani & Otori: Great to be back!

Nayuki: Yeah!

Kuga: ...

Tsukigami & Tengenji: What is it now/ you boor?

Toriashi & Ugawa: *still in shumai-inu costumes* Is this the last time we're in these?

umbreon: Yup!

Toraishi & Ugawa: YES!

umbreon: We have someone new, Killjoy2212.

 **This is the best fanfic ever! I can't wait for some more dares especially for Nayuki and Kuga (evil winky face)**

Everyone: ... That's it?

umbreon: Yup. And thanks for the praise!

Nayuki & Kuga: Uh.../...

umbreon: You know what? I think I'll come up w/ some dares this time.

Tsukigami & Tengenji: **No**!

Toraishi: Is she really that bad?

Tsu & Ten: **Yes**.

umbreon: Oh, c'mon! It'll be fun, and I promise not to go too far!

Tsu & Ten: ...Fine.

umbreon: Yay! Now then! Toriashi & Ugawa, bark for me. Then, you two may kiss. Hoshitani, Otori, you may kiss as well. Kuga and Nayuki too. As for Tsukigami and Tengenji... you two get covered in paint.

Toraishi & Ugawa: *sigh* Woof! *then kiss each other on the lips*

Hoshitani: *pulls Otori down into a kiss*

Kuga: *kisses Nayuki*

Tsu & Ten: **Why** do **we** get covered in paint?!

umbreon: Because I'm bored.

Tsu & Ten: *sigh then get covered in paint*

umbreon: Well, that's all for now! See ya next time! And Killjoy, I encourage you to send stuff.

Otori: Send stuff to us!

All: Bye/Woof!


	41. Chapter 41

umbreon: Hey! We're back!

Team Otori: Oi!

Team Hiragi: Hey...

umbreon: Now then, today we have a guest!

 **Hey, name Hoshitani Mitsuki. I got few dares and truth for a few of you. All of you are lucky I being kind for now. *smile evilly***

 **TRUTH**

 **Otori,kuga : why are you in love with Hoshitani and Nayuki even though I know why.**

 **Eveyone: tell us about one most embarassing things you had done**

 **DARE**

 **Hoshitani & Otori : here are few wedding dress gor the wedding**

 **Team Otori & Team Hiraigi : play the slender man games **

**Nayuki & Hoshitani : wear this clothes *gives the most revealing and beautiful dress ever with make and fake long hair. **

**Tengenji : Wear a tutu and do ballet.**

 **Tsukigami : wear a girly costume and sing I am a barbie girl.**

 **Kagu : shout in Tsukigami ear.**

 **Tsukigami : here 2 cinema ticket to any movie.**

 **Tengenji : Stay in a room full of dogs for 5 minutes.**

 **Tengenji : here a orange juice to apologize for being a bit mean. * inside contain brocoli,apple,orange and tomato all mix togetger with orange colouring to make it seem like a orange juice***

 **Team Otori: Team Hiragi will be your master for 3 session while weating a maid oufit.**

 **Everyone: here are all your favourite foods. Hope you like it.**

 **Sorry Tengenji for being a bit cruel to you Do not worry the others will go through the same fate as you. Bye-Bye**

 **Gomen almost forget can I have the pictures and video, from all the chapter you had take it will make an awesome blackmailing materials. You want the picture and video of yuta when still a baby and crossdressing as a girl. I will give you here. * gives the pictures and video to umbreonblue* Bye - Bye**

Otori: Because he's fun to tease and he gets me.

Kuga: Because he would take care of my family, and is a great cook.

Hoshitani & Nayuki: Thanks. *blush*

Hoshitani: I once accidentally kissed a guy in middle school.

Otori: *silently fuming*

Hoshitani: B-but, I never saw him as anything!

Otori: *smiles*

Nayuki: I once had to cross dress and walk around in public. My sisters made the clothes.

Otori: I once had to cross dress for a festival.

Kuga: I once saw Toraishi with my secret stash of manga.

Tengenji: I once had to cross dress as a girl when I was younger.

Tsukigami: I once wet my pants in the pool.

Ugawa: Once, I had to cross dress as a girl on a dare.

Inumine: Once, a dog peed on me.

Toraishi: I once got caught reading shoujo manga.

Sawatari: I once had to try crab. When picking out a live one, it pinched my nose with its claws and didn't let go for a long while.

Tatsumi: Once, I had to kiss Sawatari for the first time onstage.

umbreon: You guys can play Slenderman after. Next!

Hoshitani & Otori: Thanks for the clothes.

*snap!*

Nayuki & Hoshitani: Uh... *in dresses and wigs matching their hair color*

Otori & Kuga: *thumbs up*

*snap!*

Tengenji: *in a tutu & dances around*

*snap!*

Tsukigami in a dress: *sighs* Let's get this over with.

 **Hiya Barbie**

 **Hi Ken!**

 **Do you want to go for a ride?**

 **Sure Ken**

 **Jump in**

 **I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world**

 **Life in plastic, it's fantastic**

 **You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

 **Imagination, life is your creation**

 **Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

 **I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world**

 **Life in plastic, it's fantastic**

 **You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

 **Imagination, life is your creation**

 **I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world**

 **Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly**

 **You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamor in pink**

 **Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky**

 **You can touch**

 **you can play**

 **if you say "I'm always yours"**

 **I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world**

 **Life in plastic, it's fantastic**

 **You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

 **Imagination, life is your creation**

 **Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)**

 **Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)**

 **Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)**

 **Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)**

 **Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please**

 **I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees**

 **Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again**

 **Hit the town, fool around, let's go party**

 **You can touch**

 **you can play**

 **If you say "I'm always yours"**

 **You can touch**

 **you can play,**

 **If you say "I'm always yours"**

 **Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)**

 **Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)**

 **Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)**

 **Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)**

 **I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world**

 **Life in plastic, it's fantastic**

 **You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

 **Imagination, life is your creation**

 **I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world**

 **Life in plastic, it's fantastic**

 **You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

 **Imagination, life is your creation**

 **Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)**

 **Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)**

 **Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)**

 **Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)**

 **Oh, I'm having so much fun!**

 **Well Barbie, we are just getting started**

 **Oh, I love you Ken**

Kuga: *shouts in his ear* **Thanks!**

Tsukigami: *covers ears* Thanks for the tickets!

Random door appears, and we hear barking.

Tengenji: Oh no! Not dogs!

Ugawa & Toraishi: *forcefully throw him inside* Good luck! *the locked the door*

*5 Minutes later*

Tengenji comes out, face full of dog slobber.

Tengenji: Never again.

umbreon: *hands him the concoction*

Tengenji: Thanks. *takes a sip, then spit takes* Yuck!

*snap!*

Team Otori: *in maid outfits* Hai, Masters!

Team Hiragi: *smile*

Otori: *shakes his head*

All: Thanks for the food!

Everyone except Tengenji: **WHAT?!**

umbreon: Well, this'll be interesting. And thanks for the pics and video! *sends pics & video to Mitsuki* And with that, this has been another episode of this show. Keep sending us stuff!

All: Bye!


	42. Chapter 42

umbreon: Back already?

Team Otori: *in maid outfits*

Team Hiragi: Again?

umbreon: Ah. EmeraldNote sent us stuff.

 **Hehe~ your truth and dare is getting funnier! Since I haven't send one for a while, here it is!**

 **Truth:**

 **Tengenji- Since your a kabuki actor, would it be possible if you can work together with Kitaoji Sakura from Aikastu to do a kabuki act?**

 **Everyone- Who's hyped up for STARMYU OVAs and the Second Season?! *fist in the air in excitement***

 **Dare:**

 **Team Otori and Team Hiragi- Go prank your mentors without them knowing**

 **Tsukigami- Jump over the moon (Like the Cow Jump Over the Moon)**

 **Kuga- Stand on top of the ball for 5 minutes**

 **Tatsumi and Sawatari- Do a princess and knight act**

 **Everyone- Say hi to my new friend, Yugure-kun!**

 **Yūgure: M-my name is Y-Yūgure. I-I'm actually an OC of Emerald-san. I'm a second-year student of Ayanagi and also in the Musical Department. I love taking pictures with my camera, especially people who shine. Ever since I watched Team Otori and Team Hiragi performed, I can't help but took their pictures. *Gasp* O-oh no, I'm sorry that I sounded like a creep! I-if it's alright that I can take your pictures?**

 **Aww, he's such a sweetheart! Here's Yūgure's camera *hands the camera to umbreon* Now then, I hope you have a nice day!**

Tengenji: Definitely!

Everyone: WE ARE!

Team Otori & Team Hiragi: *smirk evilly* This'll be fun!

umbreon: You guys can prank them after. Make sure to film it. By the way, how was Slenderman?

All boys: Scary!

Tsukigami: *goes into a portal & jumps over a moon*

Kuga: *stands on an exercise ball for 5 mins*

Tatsumi: Oh, someone save me from this wrenched place! *in a girly voice*

Sawatari: I'll save you, my Princess!

Tatsumi: My hero! My knight!

Sawatari: My Princess!

And they kiss.

Everyone: *claps as they bow*

Yugure appears in a puff of smoke.

Everyone: Hi Yugure! You can take our pictures.

umbreon: Everyone, say cheese!

Everyone: Cheese!

*snaps a photo of them*

umbreon: Nice! And that's the end of our session today!

Yugure: Plz send us more stuff!

All: See ya!


	43. Chapter 43

umbreon: Oi! We're back for a quick 1 today!

Team Hiragi: Hey!

Team Otori: Hi! *still in maid outfits*

umbreon: By the way, here's the footage of those pranks from last time.

*Hiragi gets an exploding pie in the face. He calmly cleans himself up.

Otori got covered in feathers and glitter via a bucket from above. He shakes it off, looks in the mirror, then laughs at himself.*

All: *smile*

umbreon: *snaps*

Otori & Hiragi appear.

Otori & Hiragi: Who pranked us?

Silence.

Nayuki: It was a dare!

O & H: You're still getting a punishment.

All: *sigh*

Tatsumi: By the way, why're we here again?

umbreon: I was bored. Besides, I came up w/ some new dares. And I'm counting this as 2 sessions, so you can get out of those maid outfits.

Team Otori: Yay!/Yes!

umbreon: Ahem! Now then. *snaps*

Akatsuki appears.

Akatsuki: What now?

umbreon: Let me do this, OK?

Akatsuki: OK...

umbreon: As I was saying. Hoshitani, Inumine, and Akatsuki have to wear obedience collars. Their Masters are Otori, Ugawa, and Hiragi respectively. Nayuki, can you teach Tatsumi how to cook? Are you all still virgins? And... Wedding time! You may kiss the bride, and off you go to your honeymoon! Make sure to take pictures!

Hoshitani, Inumine, & Akatsuki: *collars on & the maid outfits are mysteriously gone, changed into normal clothes* Uh...

Otori, Ugawa, & Hiragi: *smile/blank face* Sit.

H, I, & A: *sit*

Nayuki: I can try.

Tatsumi: Thanks. You'll be a big help.

Sawatari: *pats Nayuki's shoulder* ... Good luck.

Nayuki & Tatsumi went into the kitchen.

All: *blush* Of course we are!

Otori: By the way, my punishment is to do Hiragi's punishment. As for Hoshitani... *smiles evilly* I'll 'punish' **him** myself.

Hoshitani gulps.

Hoshitani: *poof!* *dressed in a green wedding dress*

Otori: *poof!* *dressed in a tux* Hoshitani, c'mere.

Hoshitani obeys him: Um... *blushes*

Otori kisses him on the lips: You're beautiful.

Then picks him up bridal style: See ya next week.

All: Bye!

And off they went.

Hiragi: Now then. As for everyone else's punishment... you are to clean both of your rehearsal hall from top to bottom.

Both Teams: Hai~!

Inumine: Woof!

Ugawa: Inumine, be quiet.

Inumine: *shuts up*

Ugawa: Yes!

Hiragi: Akatsuki, sit and stay.

Akatsuki obeys, staying in place, but sulking a bit.

Nayuki & Tatsumi come back from the kitchen, covered in flour, and a bit burned.

Nayuki: It's impossible.

Tatsumi: Unfortunately, I agree.

umbreon: Well, that's all we have for now!

Ugawa: Keep sending us stuff!

All: Bye!


	44. Chapter 44

umbreonblue: Long time, every1! Welcome back!

Hoshitani & Otori: Hello!

Nayuki: Hi.

Kuga: Yo.

Tengenji: This again?

Tsukigami: Let's be grateful we actually took a break.

umbreonblue: How were the punishments?

Nayuki: Fine.

umbreonblue: How was the honeymoon?

Hoshitani & Otori: Great!

umbreonblue: Otori... did you-

Otori: Don't worry. I 'punished' Yuta thoroughly.

Hoshitani blushes.

umbreonblue: *raises an eyebrow* 1st name basis already. Nice!

Tsukigami: Let's just get on w/ it.

Tengenji: TAT is back.

 **And I'm here! Okz! Let's do this!**

 **Someone - sing Ghost by Envoi**

 **Nayuki - get gender swapped!**

 **Inumine - meet Inukai!**

 **Hiragi - you also get to be gender swapped! Except! You get to be a pink haired girl with a bracelet!**

 **Hoshitani - go get some stardust and throw it at random people!**

 **Speaking of random people...**

 **Umbreon - pick a random name and they have to go streaking through a heavily populated park!**

 **Whoever gets picked - choose someone to wear a chicken costume and go with you! That person has to punch five police officers in the face!**

 **That's all! Until next time... See ya!**

umbreonblue: We'll do the song at the end. 1st *snaps*

Akatsuki, Hiragi & Inumine appear.

Akatsuki: What now?

Hiragi's glasses flash.

Inumine: Woof!

umbreonblue: Nayuki & Hiragi have to swap genders. *snaps*

Nayuki is a girl, but not much was changed.

Nayuki: Mou...

Kuga gives a thumbs up.

Kuga: I'm thankful that Toraishi isn't here.

Hiragi is a girl w/ pink hair & bracelet.

Akatsuki blushes.

Hiragi: Hm...

umbreon: Next is *snaps*

Inukai appears.

Inukai: What happened?

umbreonblue: You're in my ToD today.

Inukai sweat-drops.

umbreon: Don't worry. All you have to do is meet Inumine.

Inumine: Hi! Woof! Can we be friends?

Inukai: Uh... Sure.

Inumine: Yay! Woof!

Hoshitani throws stardust randomly. He hits Otori.

Hoshitani: Ah. Sorry.

Otori: It's OK, Puppy.

Hoshitani glares: Puppy? *throws more stardust at him*

Otori dodges then kisses him. Hoshitani melts into the kiss.

umbreon: OK! While that's happening, Akatsuki, song time!

Akatsuki: Why me?

umbreon: Because it suits you.

Akatsuki: Fine.

 **I've never slept so sound, so silent**

 **With images of broken dreams**

 **and broken things**

 **All I ask of you now**

 **Is please do not forget me**

 **Please do not regret me**

 **I never meant to leave**

 **Going back to the beginning**

 **I never thought I'd make it out alive**

 **Work harder, work harder**

 **They told me**

 **My father, my father**

 **Would he be proud of me?**

 **If you could see me now**

 **You would take back all the things that you never said to me**

 **And how I tried to make you love me**

 **But how can you love a ghost, love a ghost of what was meant to be**

 **You'll never know,**

 **how much I loathe you**

 **Keeping all my hopes within me**

 **I never thought I'd be forced to tell a lie**

 **Live longer, live longer**

 **They told me**

 **My father, my father**

 **Would he be proud of me.**

 **If you could see me now**

 **You would take back all the things that you never said to me**

 **And how I tried to make you love me**

 **But how can you love a ghost, love a ghost of what was meant to be**

 **You'll never know,**

 **how much I loathe you**

 **Keep me in your mind**

 **Think of all the wasted time**

 **Where were you?**

 **I'm waiting, still waiting**

 **Keep me in your mind**

 **If you could see me now**

 **You would take back all the things that you never said to me**

 **And how I tried to make you love me**

 **But how can you love a ghost, love a ghost of what was meant to be**

 **You'll never know,**

 **how much I loathe you**

Everyone: *applauds*

umbreon: Now then~ As for who I pick to streak today...

umbreon: Tengenji, you're up!

Tengenji: ... Fine, you boor. Tsukigami, you're w/ me.

Tsukigami: *sighs* Fine.

Tengenji strips while Tsukigami wears the chicken costume.

Both: We'll be back.

After 30 minutes, they come back.

umbreon: You two get arrested?

Both raise their handcuffs: Yup.

umbreon: Well, that's it for today!

Nayuki: Send us stuff!

Akatsuki: Or not.

All: Bye!


	45. Chapter 45

umbreon: Back already!

Hoshitani & Otori: Again?

Nayuki: Here we go.

Kuga: Yo.

Tengenji & Tsukigami: Again?!

Hiragi: *glasses flash*

Akatsuki: *sighs*

umbreon: *snaps*

Toraishi appears.

Toraishi: Here again?

umbreon: Yup! TAT, thanks as always!

 **Hello~! So I'm on a bit of a YGO high right now, meaning that some dares will involve it. Sorry... Not really.**

 **Kuga - you get to be turned into Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale**

 **Hiragi - bring a bottle of blended tacos**

 **Akatsuki - get shackled to a wrecking ball and try to run a marathon**

 **Toraishi - dump a bucket of paint on someone every time you blink**

 **Hoshitani - cosplay as Moonlight Cat Dancer**

 **Nayuki - fight a turkey**

 **Tsukigami - tie yourself to a public tree and yell random profanities**

 **Tengenji - take a bath in a public fountain**

 **Tsukigami & Tengenji - make sure there are cops around**

 **That's all! Oh. And if you couldn't tell, I'm trying to see how many times I can get the latter two arrested. Bye!**

Hiragi sighs, and goes to the kitchen.

Tsukigami & Tengenji: WHAT?!

umbreon: Let's do this! *snaps*

Kuga was turned into Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale.

Toraishi: Pttffffff... hahahaha!

Toraishi blinks, then dumps paint on Kuga.

Kuga attacks him, Toraishi getting covered in paint too.

Kuga: Don't even **think** of blinking.

Toraishi gulps then keeps his eye closed.

Hiragi comes back w/ the bottle of blended tacos.

umbreon snatches it: Thank you. *snaps*

Hiragi nods.

Akatsuki gets shackled to a wreaking ball, and runs, but ends up moving slowly.

umbreon & Otori chuckle.

Random turkey appears.

Nayuki: Um... I'll try my best.

Nayuki tries to fight it, but is knocked out in 1 hit, eyes swirling.

umbreon: Oh.. That's gotta hurt.

Kuga picks Nayuki up, and leaves.

*Snap*

Hoshitani is dressed as Moonlight Cat Dancer.

Hoshitani: Um...

Otori takes his hand: Would you like to dance, pretty kitty?

Hoshitani blushes: Yeah.

They dance away.

Akatsuki lost the marathon.

Tsukigami: You get the rope?

Tengenji: Yup, you get the towel?

Tsukigami: Yup.

umbreon: You're really doing it?

Tsu&Ten: Yup.

umbreon: Uh.. OK.

Tsu&Ten leave.

After an hour, they return.

umbreon: You guys get arrested. Again?

Tsu&Ten: Yup. *they hold up their handcuffs again.

umbreon: *shrugs* Oh well. Keep sending us stuff.

Akatsuki: Or not. Seriously, STOP!

Every1: Bye!


	46. Chapter 46

umbreon: Uh... So quick...

Hoshitani & Otori: Huh?

Akatsuki: What now?

Tsukigami & Tengenji: So quick!

Otori: Where's Nayuki & Kuga?

umbreon: They're recuperating after last chapter.

Otori: I hope they get better then.

umbreon: Akatsuki... you fool. TAT is going to be worse this time.

 **Akatsuki says to stop so... I'll give him even more! Gya ha ha ha ha ha!**

 **Akatsuki -**

Akatsuki: ...

 **Alatsuki - run around an elementary school naked**

 **Tengenji - ask five caps if they want to buy any drugs**

 **Tsukigami - run up to a library and start yelling that you have a bomb**

 **Hoshitani - join the circus**

 **That's all! Sorry there couldn't I've more but I have things to do. I shall be back! With many, many more for you all!**

umbreon: You got yourself into this.

Akatsuki sighs, then strips and goes.

Tsuki & Tengen go too.

Hoshitani: Sorry, Otori-senpai.

Otori: It's OK, Yuta.

They give each other a goodbye kiss.

Hoshitani: Bye, Itsuki-senpai!

He leaves, but...

umbreon: You do know that he'll be back right?

Otori's crying: Yes, but... saying goodbye is so sad!

Akatsuki comes back in handcuffs & pants.

Tsuki & Ten come back in handcuffs too.

umbreon: TAT... as expected, you're good.

Hoshitani comes back, but... : I got kicked out. The animals... *shivers* I just couldn't handle them!

Otori smiles and hugs him: It's OK.

umbreon: Well, hopefully that's it for today.

Hoshitani: Send us more plz!

Tsuki & Ten: Plz don't let us get arrested again!

All: See ya!


	47. Chapter 47

umbreon: Back again!

Otori & Hoshitani: Hey!

Tsuki & Tengen: Yay...

Nayuki: You guys...

Kuga: ...Yo.

umbreon: Anyway, TAT is back. Thanks for all your support!

 **I'm back~! Let's see, let's see~**

 **Hoshitani, Nayuki & Tsukigami - sing & dance Gokuraku Jodo**

 **Tengenji - walk by a police station & tell us if anything particular happens. After that... Start throwing chocolate coins at police**

 **Otori - dump a bucket of paint (any color) on the person you like the most**

 **Kuga - ... Good job**

 **That's all. Most things will befall a certain number of you at a later time. Just a warning**

Tengen: *sighs* I'll go then... *leaves*

umbreon: Now then!

 **tsuki akari noboru koro**

 _tomoru aka chouchin_

 ** _matsuri bayashi no aizu_**

 **fuwari chou ga sasoi dasu**

 **choito nozoite mite goran**

 _mayoi komeba nuke dase nai_

 **tanoshii koto ga shitai nara**

 ** _oide mase gokuraku joudo_**

 _utae ya utae kokoro no mama ni_

 **anata no koe wo saa kikasete**

 _ **odore ya odore toki wo wasure**_

 **koyoi tomo ni aa kurui zaki**

 **utsukushiku saku hana mo**

 _itsuka chiri yuku mono_

 **sore nara kono ichi ya wo**

 **motto atsuku aishitai**

 _ **choito ii koto itashimashou**_

 ** _kore wa yume ka maboroshi ka_**

 ** _uso mo makoto mo nai sekai_**

 ** _yukimashou gokuraku joudo_**

 ** _utae ya utae kokoro no mama ni_**

 ** _midareru kami iki mo ki ni sezu_**

 ** _odore ya odore toki wo wasure_**

 ** _koyoi tomo ni aa kurui zaki_**

 _(choito ii koto itashimashou_

 _uso mo makoto mo nai sekai)_

 **yukimashou gokuraku joudo**

 **utae ya utae kokoro no mama ni**

 **anata no koe wo saa kikasete**

 _odore ya odore toki wo wasure_

 _koyoi tomo ni aa kurui zaki_

 ** _koyoi anata to kurui zaki_**

Everyone: *applauds*

Tengen: *comes back in handcuffs again* There was nothing happening. Also, here's some leftover chocolate.

umbreon: Thank you!

Otori: Sorry but... *dumps pink paint on Hoshitani* I really like you.

Hoshitani: *gets a handful of paint then throws it, hitting Otori* I like you too.

Hoshitani & Otori: *smile*

Kuga: *nods* Yeah.

umbreon: Well, that wraps up this session. Btw, I have a request. *to readers* I've been writing another fic, but can't decide on a character to show up unexpectedly. This fic concerns the usual pairing (Torihoshi), but in the future, so plz help me out. Pick any starmyu character that would show up for some reason on their *points to Otori and Hoshitani* doorstep. That is all. *bows*

Everyone: Have a good day & send more stuff! Bye!


	48. Chapter 48

umbreon: *sighs* Nothing. No reviews for months...

Hoshitani: Um... you OK?

umbreon: Fine... just kind of depressed.

Otori: Want me to call the others?

umbreon: Sure. Why not?

Team Otori, Nayuki Twins, Team Hiragi, Haruto, & Kao Kai appear.

Tengenji: What's w/ her?

Hoshitani: There hasn't been any reviews for weeks, so she's depressed.

All: Ah...

Nayuki: Cheer up! There must be something you can do today!

Kuga: *pats her shoulder*...

umbreon: Well... there are a few things I could show you guys, and I might as well post your reactions to them.

Otori: Great idea!

Haruto: Sounds like fun!

Sazanami: What's 1st?

umbreon: Well, there are a few pictures (from Tumblr) I could show you. They're pretty well drawn. *shows a picture of an Instagram post*

Otori: Hoshitani...

Hohsitani: Uh... *tries to run away, but Otori catches him easily*

The next picture is of papa Otori and baby Yuta.

Otori blushes.

Hoshitani: *giggles* You would make a good papa.

Otori blushes even more.

Kao Kai smile.

Next is a pic of Hoshitani as a June bride with Otori.

Hoshitani blushes as Otori smiles.

Otori: You look cute in that.

Hoshitani: Next!

The next ones are of Hoshitani and Otori together. Two pics of them hugging, one pic of their older selves under the stars, one of Hoshitani being 1st mate and Otori as captain about to kiss, and one of Prince Otori and merman Hoshitani.

Hoshitani & Otori: Uh... *blushing*

Others: *try to keep in their laughter*

The last pic was of them eating cake.

Others: We can actually see that happening.

umbreon: Next is the Animal Park Series.

Sawatari: What's that?

umbreon: Basically, you guys dressed as animals.

Everyone: ...

umbreon: Tengenji is a cat, 1st of all.

Tsukigami: That suits him.

Nayuki Twins: What about us?

umbreon: You two and your brother are little chicks.

Nayukis: Cute!

umbreon: Tatsumi is a dragon while Sawatari is a monkey.

Ugawa: Pttffff!

umbreon: You shouldn't laugh, Ugawa. You're a rabbit.

Ugawa: A rabbit!?

Toraishi: *smiles* Let me guess, I'm a tiger?

umbreon: Yes. & Kuga's a wolf.

Kuga: *nods* ...

Inumine: Oooh! What's mine? Woof!

umbreon: A Shumai-Inu, what else?

Inumine: Woooooof!

Everyone: *agrees that it suits him*

umbreon: Otori is a black bear while Hiragi is a spirit bear.

Otori and Hiragi: *smile/nod*

Hoshitani: It suits you, Otori-senpai.

Otori: It does?

Hoshitani: Yeah! You're... like a cuddly teddy bear to me.

Akatsuki: Ptttfff! Cuddly teddy...

umbreon: Akatsuki, you're a fox.

Akatsuki: Huh... Suits me well.

Yurzuriha: I bet mine is beautiful!

umbreon: You're a mouse.

Yuzuriha: A mouse?!

Sazanami chuckles.

umbreon: Sanzanami's a sheep, though. With horns.

Sazanami nods, slightly happy.

umbreon: Tsukigami & Haruto are penguins... for some reason.

Tsukigami & Haruto: Penguins, huh...

Hoshitani: What's mine?

umbreon: A dog.

Hoshitani: Huh?!

Everyone: Suits you.

Hoshitani: *pouts* I'm not a dog!

Otori: You're right, you're not a dog...

Hoshitani: Otori-senpai...! *hopeful*

Otori: You're more like a puppy.

Hoshitani: P-puppy?! *shocked*

Otori smiles as he pats Hoshitani's head, Hoshitani pouting.

Tatsumi: What's next on the agenda?

umbreon: Just a Halloween (Twitter) special featuring Team Otori.

*they read the 1st entry*

Nayuki: *magically puts on costume* A werewolf, huh... Still, sorry.

Hoshitani: *also magically puts on costume* It's OK, Nayuki.

*next entry*

Hoshitani hides behind Otori: Um... plz don't turn me into a cat.

Tsukigami: *in costume* A wizard? Cool. & I won't. Maybe... *smirks*

Hoshitani: Next!

Tengneji: *in mad doctor costume* Hoshitani...!

Hoshitani: WASN'T ME! *cowers behind Otori*

*next 1*

Kuga: *in shinigami costume* ...

Hoshitani: Don't smash me, plz.

Kuga: Sorry.

Hoshitani: It's OK. *comes out of hiding*

*next 1*

Hoshitani stares at Otori, Otori smiling.

Hoshitani: *in bat costume* Why?

Otori: *in Dracula costume* I couldn't let you boys have all the fun. Besides, you are a rather cute bat. I would've loved it if you were my servant.

Hoshitani blushes slightly: ...

*last one*

Team Otori sighs: Glad the Halloween 1 is over! *are back to normal*

Hiragi: Is there anything else?

umbreon: Just 1. It's a story, but a good 1. (It's about Hoshitani & Disney songs on Tumblr.)

*read the 1st part*

Tengenij & Tsukigami: Hoshitani...!

Hoshitani giggles.

*next part*

Nayuki blushes & Kuga smiles.

Toraishi: I had nothing to do w/ it!

*next part*

Ugawa blushes: How could you know that?!

Toraishi smirks: Heh~...

Tatsumi: You two would make a good couple.

*next part*

Sazanami & Yuzuriha blush.

Otori smiles & pets Hoshitani: Good boy.

Sazanami: If I found out...

Hoshitani hides behind Otori.

Sazanami: I would've thanked you.

*next part*

Hiragi: ...

Otori: Uh huh...

Hoshitani: C-cute? *blushes*

Otori smiles at him.

*next 1*

Tatsumi & Sawatari: ...

Everyone else: Knew it!

*next 1*

Otori & Hoshitani smile.

Akatsuki is annoyed (: You bastard...), Hiragi pushes up his glasses.

*next part*

Akatsuki is depressed, but kind of fine. All others are happy.

Tengenji & Tsukigami: *sigh* Fine...

Kuga nods while Hoshitani & Otori high-5 each other.

*last part*

Toraishi: Well, you are feisty.

Ugawa: Hmph!

Hoshitani & Otori blush: Of course it would be you 2...

Hiragi & Kuga nod.

umbreon: And that's all 4 today! I'm going on hiatus 4 the time being since no 1 is reviewing here anymore...

Sawatari: Plz try to review & send us stuff!

Everyone: Bye!


	49. Chapter 49

Hoshitani: Eh? I thought we were on break?

Tatsumi: We were supposed to but...

Otori: It seems we have more reviews today.

Akatsuki: Where is the author, anyway?

umbreon: Here! Just, give me a sec... OK! We have lots of reviews.

Sawatari: First is DLMP-S.

 **Hi everyone this is DLMP-S I'm new so yea**

 **Truths ~**

 **Hoshitani - Do you and Tatsumi like each other?**

 **dares ~**

 **Otori and Akatsuki - kiss**

 **Everyone- meet Sea & Task and please careful they are vampires and AB**

 **Sea and Task: hello slaves I'm sea/I'm task inchina we'll haunt you guys haha*evil laugh*...**

 **Anyway sorry about that they are really Weird so Umbreon take care them for me okay? oh I love it this idea . BYE!*fly to the moon***

Hoshitani: Of course we like each other.

Tatsumi: But, only as friendly rivals.

Akatsuki sighs: Let's just get this over w/.

Otori kisses Akatsuki's cheek.

Hoshitani kisses Otoir on the lips.

Sea & Task appear.

umbreon: OK~. Moving on! Tatsumi and Aya.

 **Tatsumi: thank you not only My birthday it's also Aya's birthday too so Happy birthday Aya!**

Everyone: Happy Birthday!

Sawatari: Aboa.

 **I love your idea!**

umbreon: Thank you!

Sawatari: Last is a guest.

 **dares:**

 **Hoshi - sing Diablo - Lyrics by Simon Curtis to sea and task**

 **Everyone - Meet No.6**

 **See you in chapter 49 maybe and I didn't introduction of me you need to guest I'll give hint it start with**

 **D and end with S anway I'm off bye**

Everyone sighs: DLMP-S... Hi No.6!

umbreon: Let's end this w/ a song.

Hoshitani: OK!

 **Here's the thing, yeah we started out friends**  
 **But this is not a Kelly Clarkson song and not how it ends**  
 **Everything I thought about you was lies**  
 **Thought that I knew you, but you were disguised**  
 **Everything I thought about you was bogus**  
 **I speak for the both of us, time to say bye**

 **Save face, and get out of town**  
 **Take the car you're driving**  
 **And just turn it around**  
 **'Cause you're a nutcase**  
 **You're freaking me out**  
 **I'm sorry that you hate me**  
 **'Cause I just wasn't down**  
 **Oh**

 **You're the devil**  
 **You're a filthy piece of trash**  
 **Gotta brush you off my shoulder**  
 **Gonna let you kiss my ass**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're so damn evil**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **Your shit is evil**

 **Are you crazy?**  
 **Because you're so out of line**  
 **I swear someday you're gonna freak and claw out my eye**  
 **(Oh wait, you did)**  
 **Oh baby baby**  
 **Does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that I'ma buy her**  
 **Oh wait, this song isn't mine**

 **Uh oh, you're coming unglued**  
 **If it wasn't so damn frequent then I'd try to subdue**  
 **But you're a psycho, they all know it too**  
 **I can't wait until the day when I'm finally rid of you**

 **You're the devil**  
 **You're a filthy piece of trash**  
 **Gotta brush you off my shoulder**  
 **Gonna let you kiss my ass**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're so damn evil**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **Your shit is evil**

 **Oh, now I really wanna see you get help**  
 **I really wanna see you get over yourself**  
 **And I do wish you well**  
 **But I have to say I'm glad you're gone**  
 **Oh, and I'm thinking that you might lose your nerve**  
 **The very first time you hear this song**  
 **But I did nothing wrong**  
 **Except let you stay in my life**

 **You're the devil**  
 **You're a filthy piece of trash**  
 **Gotta brush you off my shoulder**  
 **Gonna let you kiss my ass**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're so damn evil**  
 **Take the car you're driving**  
 **And just turn it around**

 **You're the devil**  
 **You're a filthy piece of trash**  
 **Gotta brush you off my shoulder**  
 **Gonna let you kiss my ass**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're so damn evil**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **You're a diablo**  
 **Your shit is evil**

Sea & Task applaud.

Sawatari: Plz send in more stuff.

umbreon: But not right now! Pokemon Sun & Moon playtime!

Everyone: Bye!


	50. Chapter 50

umbreonblue: We're on 50! Congrats us!

Hoshitani: YAY!

Otori: 50th?

Akatsuki: We've been here for that long?

Kuga & Hiragi: ...

Tatsumi: Hi.

Toraishi: I'm here again?

Ugawa: Again?

Nayuki: Happy 50th!

Sea & Task: Let's get started!

Tsukigami & Tengenji: *sigh* DLMP-S again.

 **hello everyone! I love giving dares so here is**

 **Dares:**

 **Hoshi - kiss otori**

 **sea - lick or Bite Nayuki [you choice]**

 **task - bite ugawa's neck**

 **Kuga - smack akatsuki on the head**

 **Tengenji - tickle task**

 **tsukigami - stay in a room with kanato for 15 mins**

 **Toraishi - kuga kiss in frenchstlye for 16 mins**

 **Akatsuki - throw the coins at the police**

 **someone - wear a alice costum**

 **oh Umbreon here a watch?vQ97K3fvWHHs diabolik lovers and tell what you think okay? bye bye!* dancing away***

 **Umbreon here is the profile for sea and Task .comhttps**

Hoshitani smirks: With pleasure. *pulls Otori into a kiss on the lips*

They both smile afterwards.

Sea licks Nayuki's neck.

Nayuki: Waaah!

Task bites Ugawa's neck.

Ugawa: Ow!

Kuga: Sorry senpai. *smacks Akatsuki on the head*

Akatsuki: Ow!

Tengenji smirks: *tickles Task*

Task: Ahahahahahaha!

Random door to a room appears.

umbreon: Kanato is already inside.

Tsukigami sighs: Wish me luck. *goes into the room, which locks*

umbreon: While that's happening... *takes out camera*

Toraishi sighs: No hard feelings.

Kuga nods, and they french kiss.

Akatsuki goes off to coin the police.

umbreon: Ugawa~.

Ugawa: Oh no! No no no no!

*snaps*

Ugawa is put in an Alice costume.

umbreon: *takes pic* Cute! And I watched it. It was... interesting. & thanks 4 the profiles.

Tatsumi: The last one for today is aya.

 **Ello since I didn't do dares or truths now here it is**

 **dares: Akatsuki - sing the Milkshake by Kelis**

 **Hiragi - kiss otori on the lips**

 **Task - be a slave to Hoshi and Tatsumi for 4 sessions**

 **oh Umbreon here the link of Diabolik lover crack 7 by diabolik Lovers B!cth-chan watch?v5RFVifzi6Mo**

 **Kou: by the way Hoshi you will be mine for ever~**

 **Hey no flirting on Hoshi-chan!*smack kou on the cheek* argh vampires these days bye !**

Hoshitani: ... *sighs* I'll allow it since you two are brothers.

Hiragi sighs, & kisses Otori on the lips.

Otori smiles sheepishly.

Tsukigami comes back out of the room, & at the same time, Kuga and Toraishi stop kissing.

umbreon: How was it?

Tsukigami smiles: I got some new 'tutoring' methods. Other than that, Kanato was weird.

Hoshitani & Tengenji shiver at the words 'tutoring methods'.

Kuga & Toraishi are panting.

Akatsuki comes back in handcuffs.

umbreon: Knew that would happen.

Task: I'm whose slave?!

Hoshitani & Tatsumi smile.

umbreon: I watched it. It wasn't bad.

Hoshitani is blank faced at Kou's flirting.

Otori pulls his boyfriend closer to himself, arm around him protectively.

Otori & Hoshitani: I'm/He's taken.

umbreon: Last is the song.

Akatsuki: Let's just get this done.

 **My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,**

 **And there like,**  
 **Its better than yours,**  
 **Damn right its better than yours,**  
 **I can teach you,**  
 **But I have to charge**

 **I know you want it,**  
 **The thing that makes me,**  
 **What the guys go crazy for.**  
 **They lose their minds,**  
 **The way I wind,**  
 **I think its time**

 **La la-la la la,**  
 **Warm it up.**  
 **Lala-lalala,**  
 **The boys are waiting**

 **My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,**  
 **And there like,**  
 **Its better than yours,**  
 **Damn right its better than yours,**  
 **I can teach you,**  
 **But I have to charge**

 **I can see you're on it,**  
 **You want me to teach the**  
 **Techniques that freaks these boys,**  
 **It can't be bought,**  
 **Just know, thieves get caught,**  
 **Watch if your smart,**

 **La la-la la la,**  
 **Warm it up,**  
 **La la-la la la,**  
 **The boys are waiting,**

 **My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,**  
 **And there like,**  
 **Its better than yours,**  
 **Damn right its better than yours,**  
 **I can teach you,**  
 **But I have to charge**

 **Once you get involved,**  
 **Everyone will look this way-so,**  
 **You must maintain your charm,**  
 **Same time maintain your halo,**  
 **Just get the perfect blend,**  
 **Plus what you have within,**  
 **Then next his eyes are squint,**  
 **Then he's picked up your scent,**

 **Lala-lalala,**  
 **Warm it up,**  
 **Lala-lalala,**  
 **The boys are waiting,**

 **My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,**  
 **And there like,**  
 **Its better than yours,**  
 **Damn right its better than yours,**  
 **I can teach you,**  
 **But I have to charge.**

umbreon: That's it for today!

Nayuki: Thanksgiving is coming up, so prepare well!

Hoshitani & Tatsumi: Treasure your family and friends!

Task: And wish me luck w/ these two! *points to Hoshitani & Tatsumi*

All: Bye!


	51. Chapter 51

umbreon: Back again?

Hoshitani: Eh?

Otori: ?

Sea & Task: Again!

Tatsumi & Sawatari sigh.

Akatsuki & Hiragi: Let's get this over with/ *glasses flash*.

Inumine: Wooooffff!

Toraishi: Shut up, Inu!

Tsukigami: DLMP-S again.

 **so Everyone - tell me one thing you are doing for thanksgiving?**

 **Kou: oh and Umbreon DLMP-S will not giving dares because she need to go to her Grandma's house in**

 **japan so she asked me and others to give dares for ya!**

 **Anyway since I will give you guys 2 more dares 1 truth**

 **Dares:**

 **Sawatari and sea - play poker**

 **Inumine - you are sea pet for 4 session**

 **Truth:**

 **I heard that Inumine's Grandma live in spain is that true?**

 **Tanaya: eh who are ya( except sea and Task) Why should I care?!**

 **Oh sorry Tanaya is cracky right now yea bye!**

umbreon: Helping set the table, & anywhere else.

Hoshitani: Same.

Inumine: Me too!

Sawatari: Helping w/ dinner & preventing Tatsumi from entering the kitchen.

Tatsumi: Helping set the table.

Otori &Hiragi: Spending some family together.

Akatsuki: Helping w/ dinner.

Tsukigami: Spending family time w/ Haruto.

Sea & Task: Helping set the table.

Sea: Let's do this!*gets out cards*

Sawatari: Let's. *game starts*

Inumine: Eh? Really?! Woof!

Sawatari looks at Sea: Good luck.

Sea is confused: Thanks?...

Inumine: Grandma does? Really?!

Sawatari sighs: She doesn't. At least, as far as I know

Inumine: Aw~!

umbreon: Moving on!

Toraishi: Kou and DL'S.

 **Aww i want to bite you Hoshi-chan your blood smells good~.. I want be part of Umbreon's ToD**

 **Ayato: fine don't not try to take hoshi-san away from Otori**

 **Renji: yea we are watching you and here some manga for toraishi as thank you for not tell tsukigami that Kanato planing a tutoring Tsukigami...BYE**

Kou appears.

Hoshitani backs away from him while Otori glares.

Kou smiles.

Toraishi: Thanks!

Tsukigami: He's going to what now?!

umbreon: Now, it's Diabolik lovers.

 **Hi Umbreon We love your stories Here some dares and no truths but We are picking on Task today!**

 **Dares:**

 **Task- Be a dog**

 **Hoshi and Tatsumi- here a doggie treat for Task**

 **Hoshi- Kiss Kou for 30 mins ( I'm so sorry Otori)**

 **sea &Task- here the tickets for Katy Perry concert **

**Inumine- drink 10 rice wine**

 **Task- kiss Tatsumi**

 **Akatsuki - kiss Hiragi**

 **Since Tsukigami was talking to Kanato we want Kanato be a Friend with You guys also Azusa too**

 **Azusa: Hi I am Azusa Mukami and Task I wish a good Luck!**

 **Kou: wait for me my sweet blood M-neko-kun ~*Flirting Hoshi***

 **Diabolik lovers: Hoshi be careful with Kou he can be a little pervert ( he is love Drunk ) bye**

Task is randomly in a dog costume: Woof!

Hoshitani & Tatsumi smile, putting the treat up in from of Task: Sit!

Task sits.

Hoshi & Tatsu: Good boy! *give him the treat & Task eats it*

Kou pulls Hoshi close.

Hoshi: Uh...

Otori is chained up to a wall, and angry: Let me at him!

Kouo kisses him.

Hoshi: Mph!

Kou kisses him deeper.

Hoshi: Hm! Mmm...

Otori is furious, a dark aura surrounding him.

Sea & Task: Thanks for the tickets!

Inu drinks the wine & gets drunk: Woof! Hic!

Task kisses Tatsumi on the cheek.

Tatsumi: Down boy!

Task lies down.

Akatsuki blushes as he kisses Hiragi's cheek, Hiragi sighs.

Hoshi & Kou pant.

Kanato & Azusa appear.

Kanato & Azusa: Hi!/Hi...

Hoshi: I know... Thanks for the warning...

Otori is suddenly out of the chains, smiling evilly: I think its time to go vampire hunting...

Otori attacks Kou w/ a stake.

Kou runs away.

*poker game ends*

umbreon: Who won?

Sawatari: I did.

Sea: I lost~!

Toraishi: Last for today is Blue.

 **Today is my Birthday and before you guys ask I'm 18 years old again Kou is Love Drunk**

 **Kou: Hohi-chan!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Everyone: Happy birthday!

Hoshi pulls Otori in close: Disinfect me. **Now**.

Otori smiles: Sure. *they kiss*

umbreon: OK! That's hopefully all for today!

Tsukigami: Remember to review.

Sea & Task: Wish us luck!

Everyone: Bye!


	52. Chapter 52

Inumine: *Howls*

Task: Can someone make him stop?!

Sea: Inu! Sit!

Inumine sits.

Everyone sighs.

Hoshitani & Otori: So soon?

Tatsumi: Looks like there's only two more today.

Azusa: W-where's the author?

Kanato: Said she'll be playing Pokemon Sun & Moon.

Kou: This time it's... Me!

 **Please Love Me Hoshi/M-Nekokun**

 **Aya: No*pull kou away from hoshi* I'm so sorry**

 **Reiji: Otori if you get mad hit kou on the head twice**

 **Ruki: yea.. and Hoshi please don't ever let him near you .. otori here is my phone number*give it to Otori* Call me If Kou come near hoshi or Do some bad**

 **Laito: *smirk* Kou kiss Hoshi again for 133mins**

Hoshi: It's...OK...

Otori takes the number: Thanks. It'll come in handy.

Kou tires to kiss Hoshi again, but is hit on the head twice by Otori.

Kou: Ow!

Tatsumi: Task, try my curry.

Task: OK...?

Task faints.

Tatsumi: Ara...

Sea: Last is Laito.

 **haha that's very funny Kou you can bite Hoshi~~~**

 **Reiji: argh*sigh***

Otori glares at Kou: Don't even think about it.

Kou cowers in fear of being hit again: Fine... Next time.

Hoshi kisses Otori: Thanks.

Otori smiles: No problem.

Tatsumi: Well, that's it for today!

Everyone: Bye!


	53. Chapter 53

Inumine: Woooffff~!

Sea & Task: Shut up!

Hoshitani & Tatsumi: We're back!

Kuga: ...

Otori: *smiles*

Azusa & Kanato: Where's the author?

Nayuki: Said she was going to be extra busy this week.

Kuga: DLMP-S is back.

 **Hi everyone I back so how was Thanksgiving?**

 **Dares:**

 **Tasumi - sing Cannibal**

 **Kuga - kiss Nayuki**

 **Task - Kiss Sea on the lips**

 **Azusa & Kanato - be a cats for 3 sessions**

 **Oh I forgot to Introduce my new Oc Everyone meet Danha Nakano Grimm**

 **Danha: um hi I am a third-year student of Ayanagi and also in music department I love to take pictures with my camera. Can we be friends?* \**

Everyone: It was good! We still have leftovers!

Tatsumi: OK!

 **Rah!**  
 **(Rah!) I have a heart, I swear I do**  
 **But just not baby when it comes to you**  
 **I get so hungry when you say you love me**  
 **(Hush!) if you know what's good for you**  
 **I think you're hot, I think you're cool**  
 **You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school**  
 **But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus**  
 **Now I'm gonna eat you, fool**

 **I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch**  
 **Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood**  
 **Carnivore, animal, I am a cannibal**  
 **I eat boys up, you better run**  
 **I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)**  
 **I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am)**  
 **I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)**  
 **I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up)**

 **Whenever you tell me I'm pretty**  
 **That's when the hunger really hits me**  
 **You're little heart goes pitter-patter**  
 **I want your liver on a platter**  
 **Use your finger to stir my tea**  
 **And for dessert I'll suck your teeth**  
 **Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner**  
 **Yeah, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer**

 **I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch**  
 **Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood**  
 **Carnivore, animal, I am a Cannibal**  
 **I eat boys up, you better run**  
 **I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)**  
 **I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am)**  
 **I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)**  
 **I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up)**

 **Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa**  
 **Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa**  
 **Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa**  
 **Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa**  
 **Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa**  
 **Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa**  
 **Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa**  
 **Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa**

 **I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)**  
 **I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am)**  
 **I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)**  
 **I am cannibal (I'll eat you up)**

 **I love you, ha-ha-ha**  
 **I warned you**  
 **Rah!**

Kuga kisses Nayuki.

Tatsumi & Hoshitani: Task... kiss Sea.

Task & Sea kiss.

Inumine: Woof!

Sea: Sit Inu!

Inu sits.

Azusa & Kanato are turned into cats: Meow!

Inu chases them: Woof!/ Meow!

Sea sighs.

Danha: Um...

Hoshitani & Otori: Sure! We can be friends!

Danha smiles.

Otori: Well, that's it for this one!

Kou: Hoshi-chan!

Hoshitani punches him.

Kou: Ow!

Otori smiles, proud of him.

Nayuki & Kuga: Send us stuff!

Everyone: Bye!


	54. Chapter 54

Hoshitani& Otori: Back again?

Kanato & Azusa: Yup! Meow!

Sea & Task sigh.

Inumine: Woof!

Kou: I'm back Hoshi-chan~!

Hoshitani: Stay away from me!

Danha: Hi!

Laito & Tatsumi: JaJa Emerald das... huh. Someone new today.

 **... hi beware of DMPL-S dares and truths mostly dares**

 **Truths:**

 **kou- why are you in love with Hoshitani?**

 **Kanato, Laito and Ayato - why did you kill your mother?( please tell me)**

 **Dares:**

 **Everyone (including Kao council) - prank Mukami family ( Azusa prank your brothers)**

 **Danha - slap Otori**

 **oh and DLMP-S is too crazy for the dares**

 **DLMP-S: I do not everyone do you think I'm too crazy for dares? (be honest or else )**

Kou: Because I can tell that he's always honest to a fault. I've only met a few people like him.

Hoshitani: T-thanks... I think.

Kanato, Laito & Azusa: *angry* Because she's a terrible person!

Tatsumi: OK! I'll tell them later!

Danha: S-sorry! *slaps Otori across the face*

Otori: It's... OK.

Hoshitani kisses Otori's cheek: Better?

Otori smiles: Better.

Tatsumi: Task, kiss Laito.

Sighing, Task kisses Laito on the cheek. Laito blushes.

Sea: Congrats... you're free now!

Task: YES!

Everyone: ... Yes.

Sea: Inu, fetch! *throws a ball*

Inu chases it: Woof!

Danha: That's it for today!

Tatsumi: Send us stuff!

Everyone: Bye!


	55. Chapter 55

Tatsumi: OK~! Let's get started!

Sea & Task: Hai~!

Inumine: Woof!

Azusa & Kanato: Mew!

Laito: Where's Hoshitani & Otori?

Danha: Said they were going on a date.

Laito: Ah.

Tatsumi: First, from last time, here's the video.

 _Azusa waits quietly as the contraption does its thing._

 _When the Mukami brothers came in and checked out the multiple pies, the contraption flung them into their faces. Then, someone stepped on a wire & they were soaked in seltzer._

 _"Ahahahaha!" Azusa laughs, only to be tackled and covered in pie and seltzer too._

Everyone: Ahahah!

Tatsumi: OK! Let's get on with this one!

Danha: ... It's DLMP-S.

Silence.

 **aw I LOVE vampires they are cute~ oh hey here some dares for Sea, Task, Azusa, Kanato and Laito**

 **Dares:**

 **Kanato - kiss Azusa on the lips**

 **Laito - kiss Sea on the lips**

 **Task - get cover of Chocolate**

 **Danha - Hug Task for 12 mins**

 **You know what I'll think punish you all for agreeing with JaJa Emerald Das That I'm with Dares soon I Finish my homework**

Kanato kisses Azusa on the lips: Meow!

Laito kisses Sea on the lips.

Task: What? *gets covered in chocolate from above*

Inu: Chocolate! *licks Task's cheek*

Danha: Gross! *hugs Task*

Tatsumi: ... I guess that's fair.

Everyone: Bye!


	56. Chapter 56

Hoshitani & Otori: Hi again!

Kanato & Azusa: Meow!

Task & Sea sigh.

Nayuki: Where's the author?

Kuga: ...

Danha: Working on homework.

Kou: Hoshi-chan~!

Tengenji: Let's get this over w/, you boors.

Tsukigami & Haruto: DLMP-S is back.

 **I am back phew I finally finish my homework and I got A on my homework!**

 **Everyone - wear a maid outfit for 6 session**

 **Dares:**

 **Danha - kiss kou 12 mins**

 **otori &Hoshi - here catnip for Kanato and Azusa **

**nayuki - Kiss kuga 30 mins**

 **Tengenji - kiss haruto**

 **tsukigami - kiss Azusa**

 **Kao council will next to pick on * evil smile***

Everyone's wearing maid outfits.

Danha kisses Kou.

Otori & Hoshitani use the catnip: Here kitty/ k-kitty!

Kanato & Azusa roll around and purr.

Nayuki kisses Kuga.

Tengenji: No hard feelings... *kisses Haruto*

Haruto: It's OK.

Tsukigami kisses Azusa: Meow!

Danha: You think they'll be alright?

Everyone else: ...Maybe...

Kou: Well, that's all for this one!

Everyone: Bye/Meow!


	57. Chapter 57

Team Hiragi: Huh? Again?

Tatsumi: Yup!

Team Otori sighs.

Kao Kai: Again?

Otori & Hoshitani: Again!

Sea & Task: Let's get this over w/!

Kanato & Azusa: Where's the author?

Danha: Still doing homework or procrastinating.

Haruto: Oh well!

Kou: DLMP-S twice today.

 **hello ... anyways I Love watching Diabolik lovers cracks Umbreon please a link of Diabolik B!tch-chan's cracks watch?vD-DMw0c4P0c, watch?vD-DMw0c4P0c and watch all crack**

 **Dares:**

 **Tatsumi - hug kou**

 **bye**

 **Hi there sorry about that my computer is acting weird so I'm giving dares now**

 **DARES:**

 **Otori - strip your clothes**

 **hiragi - kiss sazanami**

 **Sazanami - pull Kanato's tail**

 **Akatsuki - Pinch Azusa**

 **Yuzurhia - Yell " Danha is so cute in a maid costume!"**

 **Task - meet Carla**

 **Sea - ask Danha on a date**

 **Team Hiragi - Kiss Team Otori**

 **Tsukigami - you are now Kanato's slave for 5 sessions**

 **Umbreon here some pictures of Team Otori's to Hoshi when Otori was not there ( kou are you jealous?) bye bye now ha ha ha**

Danha: She probably will watch it later.

Tatsumi hugs Kou.

Kou: Thanks.

Akatsuki: Why are you guy wearing maid outfits?

Everyone wearing maid outfits: A dare.

Everyone else nods in understanding.

Otori starts stripping, everyone else looks away blushing.

When all dressed down, Hoshitani covers his boyfriend w/ a blanket.

Hoshitani: No one else is allowed to see you except me.

Otori smiles at how possessive his boyfriend is, and lightly kisses his cheek: Thanks.

Hiragi reluctantly kisses Sazanami: Sorry.

Sazanami: It's OK.

Sazanami pulls Kanato's tail: Ow!

Akatsuki pinches Azusa: Ow!

Yuzuriha yells: Danha is so cute in a maid costume!

Danha: Thanks.

Carla appears: Hi.

Task: Hi.

Sea: Danha, will you go on a date w/ me?

Danha: No.

Sea is depressed.

Team Hiragi kisses Team Otori.

Tsukgami: I'm his what?!

Kanato smiles evilly: Don't worry~! Just obey me, & I'll be nice~!

Tsukigami gulps.

Danha: I'll make sure she gets the pics.

Kou: I AM NOT JEALOUS!

Haruto: Well, that's it for today!

Sea: Keep sending us stuff... or not. I'm too depressed to care...!

Everyone: Bye!


	58. Chapter 58

umbreon: I'm back!

Hoshitani & Otori: Welcome back!

Sea & Task: Hey!

Kou: Welcome! You all done w/ homework?

umbreon: Yes.

Danha: Let's go!

Tsukigami: Help me.

Azusa: No way.

Kanato: Aw~! Come on! Just kiss the bear!

Tsukigami: No!

Tengenji: The faster we get this done, the faster we can get out of these maid outfits! *everyone from last time: still in maid outfits*

Sazanami & Yuzuriha: Back again?

Hiragi sighs.

Nayuki & Kuga: DLMP-S is here again.

 **Hi everyone It been awhile anyway here some dares now!* throw a fist in air***

 **DARES:**

 **Kou - hug Otori**

 **Hoshi - kiss otori**

 **Danha - kiss yuzurhia on the lips**

 **Sazanami - ask Azusa on a date**

 **Tsukigami - kiss kanato**

 **Tengenji- tickle hoshi**

 **Hiragi- pat task on the head**

 **Sea - kiss Nayuki and Kuga**

 **Oh Sea i am so sorry about danha reject you here some candy bye bye now**

Kou awkwardly hugs Otori, then quickly lets go.

Hoshitani smiles as he kisses Otori on the lips.

Danha shyly kisses Yuzuriha on the lips.

Yuzuriha blushes.

Sazanami: Azusa, will you go on a date w/ me?

Azusa: O-OK.

Kanato: Kiss your Master, Kaito-chan~!

Tsukigami sighs and kisses Kanato on the cheek.

Tengenji tickles Hoshitani: Ahahahah~!

Hiragi pats Task on the head.

Sea kisses Nayuki & Kuga on the cheek.

Nayuki & Kuga blush.

Sea: It's OK now. I'm over it.

umbreon: Thanks for sending us stuff! BTW, I just found out that me final exams are in the same time slot on the same day.

Otori: Yikes.

umbreon: Eeh. I'll figure it out next week. Besides, I'm watching Ghost Whisperer.

Nayuki: Plz send us more stuff!

Everyone: Bye!


	59. Chapter 59

umbreon: We're back~!

Hoshitani & Otori: Hi!

Nayuki & Kuga Hi!/ ...

Tengenji & Tsukigami sigh.

Azusa & Kanato: You done w/classes yet?

umbreon: Not yet.

Kou: Aw~!

Danha: Everyone getting ready for Christmas?

Haruto & Kao Kai: Yup!

Sea & Task: OK! We have someone new today! Alios.

 **Hi everyone I am Alios Trancy and I loves giving dares * evil/happy smile***

 **Dares:**

 **Hoshi - kiss Kou**

 **Azusa - kiss Yuzurhia**

 **Danha - kiss sea**

 **Kanato - slap tsukigami and can we be friends?**

 **otori - lick hoshi's neck**

 **kao council - sing Avril Lavigne - Hello Kitty**

 **Nayuki - kiss kuga**

 **everyone else must play five nights of Freddy's if don't all of you will into females bye!**

Hoshitani: ... *sighs* Fine.*kisses Kou on the cheek*

Kou faints.

Azusa kisses Yuzuriha.

Both blush.

Danha kisses Sea.

Sea faints.

Task: Dude! You OK?

Sea: Y-yes...

Kanato: Kaito-chan~! Come here!

Tsukigamisilently goes over to him.

Kanato slaps Tsukigami: Ow!

Kanato: Sure!

Otori smirks as he licks Hoshitani's neck: Ah!

Hoshitani blushes as Otori smiles.

Nayuki kisses Kuga shyly, and Kuga smiles.

Task, Haruto & Tengenji: We'll report back later!

Kao Kai: _**Min'na saikō arigatō,**_

 _ **K-k-k-kawaii, k-k-k-kawaii.**_

 _ **[Verse 1]**_  
 _ **Mom's not home tonight**_  
 _ **So we can roll around, have a pillow fight**_  
 _ **Like a major rager OMFG**_

 _ **Let's all slumber party**_  
 _ **Like a fat kid on a pack of Smarties**_  
 _ **Someone chuck a cupcake at me**_

 _ **It's time for spin the bottle**_  
 _ **Not gonna talk about it tomorrow**_  
 _ **Keep it just between you and me**_

 _ **Let's play truth or dare now**_  
 _ **We can roll around in our underwear how**_  
 _ **Every silly kitty should be**_

 _ **[Pre-chorus:]**_  
 _ **Come come Kitty Kitty**_  
 _ **You're so pretty pretty**_  
 _ **Don't go Kitty Kitty**_  
 _ **Stay with me**_  
 _ **Come come Kitty Kitty**_  
 _ **You're so silly silly**_  
 _ **Don't go Kitty Kitty**_  
 _ **Play with me**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_  
 _ **K-k-k-kawaii**_  
 _ **Hello Kitty, hello Kitty**_  
 _ **Hello Kitty, you're so pretty**_  
 _ **Hello Kitty, hello Kitty**_  
 _ **Hello Kitty, you're so silly**_

 _ **[Verse 2]**_  
 _ **Wake up, got a secret**_  
 _ **Pinky swear that you're gonna keep it**_  
 _ **I've got something you need to see**_

 _ **Let's be friends forever**_  
 _ **I wanna do everything with you together**_  
 _ **Come and play with Kitty and me**_

 _ **[Pre-chorus:]**_  
 _ **Come come Kitty Kitty**_  
 _ **You're so pretty pretty**_  
 _ **Don't go Kitty Kitty**_  
 _ **Stay with me**_  
 _ **Come come Kitty Kitty**_  
 _ **You're so silly silly**_  
 _ **Don't go Kitty Kitty**_  
 _ **Play with me**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_  
 _ **K-k-k-kawaii**_  
 _ **Hello Kitty, hello Kitty**_  
 _ **Hello Kitty, you're so pretty**_  
 _ **Hello Kitty, hello Kitty**_  
 _ **Hello Kitty, you're so silly**_

 _ **Min'na saikō arigatō! K-k-k-kawaii!**_ _ **[2x]**_  
 _ **K-k-k-kawaii!**_ _ **[4x]**_  
 _ **Meow.**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_  
 _ **Hello Kitty, hello Kitty**_  
 _ **Hello Kitty, you're so pretty**_  
 _ **Hello Kitty, hello Kitty**_  
 _ **Hello Kitty, you're so silly**_

 _ **[Pre-chorus:]**_  
 _ **Come come Kitty Kitty**_  
 _ **You're so pretty pretty**_  
 _ **Don't go Kitty Kitty**_  
 _ **Stay with me**_  
 _ **Come come Kitty Kitty**_  
 _ **You're so silly silly**_  
 _ **Don't go Kitty Kitty**_  
 _ **Play with me**_

 _ **Hello Kitty**_  
 _ **Hello Kitty**_

umbreon: Thanks for sending us stuff!

Kuga: Keep sending us stuff.

Kanato: Or I'll make you my slave!

Everyone: Bye!


	60. Chapter 60

umbreon: Welcome back to this~!

Azusa & Kanato: Hi!

Otori & Hoshitani smile.

Kuga & Nayuki: Hi/...

Tsukigami & Tengenji: We're **still** here?

Haruto & Kao Kai: Oh well.

Danha: How was New Years?

Everyone is still in maid outfits, except Kao Kai.

umbreon: Great.

Kou: Hoshi-chan~!

Hoshitani: No.

Task & Sea: Let's get this over with!

umbreon: Alios Trancy again.

 **hi everyone!**

 **Kuga- kiss otori**

 **Nayuki - steal Kanato's teddy with out him noticing**

 **sea - pat kou on the head**

 **Hoshitani - be Kou's slave for 3 sessions( I am making Otori jealous Ha ha)**

 **Everyone- tell me one what you did in Christmas and how the five nights at Freddy's?**

 **Aya: don't trust Alios he's psycho path*sweat dropped***

 **Ciel: uh...**

 **Sakamaki brothers and Mukami brothers: yup he is psycho path**

 **hey no I am not and see ya later!u**

Hoshitani: ... Fine.

Kuga kisses Otori on the cheek.

Nayuki secretly steals the teddy bear.

Kanato: Ah! My teddy! *starts crying* Tsuki-chan, get it back!

Tsukigami sighs, gets the bear from Nayuki & gives it back: Here.

Kanato: Yay! *hugs the bear*

Kou: Sea~! Hoshi-chan's being mean!

Sea pats Kou on the head: There there.

Hoshitani: I have to WHAT?!

Kou: Yay! Hoshi-chan's mine! *hugs Hoshi-chan*

Otori fumes: ONLY for 3 sessions!

Kou: Hai~!

Hoshitani sulks.

umbreon: Opened presents w/ my family, and had lots of chocolate.

Hoshitani: Had dinner and opened presents w/ my family.

Everyone else: Us too!

umbreon: As for 5 nights at Freddy's...

Everyone who played: Terrifying!

Danha: Guess that's it for today.

Task: Plz send us more stuff.

Tengenji: I want out of these maid outfits, you boors!

Azusa: And you ARE a psychopath!

Everyone: Bye!


	61. Chapter 61

umbreonblue: Back again!

Hoshitani & Otori: Hi!

Nayuki: Hi!

Kuga: ...Yo.

Tengen& Tsuki: Ugh! How much longer do we have to wear the maid outfits?

Danha: Two more sessions!

Haruto: I can live w/ that...

Azusa: School started up again. You OK?

umbreon: Fine so far.

Kanato: Tsuki-chan~!

Kou: Hoshi-chan~!

Sea & Task: let's get this done!

Kanato: This one's from puppy-chanDLMP.

 **Hi i'm back oh and this is Puppy-chan**

 **Puppy: hi I know that she put dares on ya here is our dares**

 **Dares:**

 **Hoshi- kiss kou 12 mins**

 **Kou - wear cat ears**

 **That's all bye**

Everyone: Hi Puppy-chan!

Kou smirks: Hoshi-chan~ Give me a kiss!

Hoshitani reluctantly kisses Kou.

Haruto and Kuga hold Otori down for the rest of the 12 mins.

After, Hoshitani pants, then puts cat ears on Kou.

Kou promptly faints from love.

Kanato: Tsuki-chan~! Kiss me too!

Tsukigami kisses Kanato on the cheek.

Kanato: Yay!

Danha: Good news is, only one more session until Tsukigami isn't a slave anymore.

Tsukigami: Thank god!

Nayuki: Bad news is, Hoshitani needs to be one for two more sessions.

Otori: Grrr!

Tengenji: Good news, this session is over!

umbreon: Aw~!

Sea &Task: Thanks for the support. Keep sending us stuff.

Hoshitani: Please, I want to be w/ Otori-senpai again!

Everyone: Bye!


	62. Chapter 62

umbreon: Hey! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

Hoshitani & Kou: Welcome back!

Nayuki & Kuga: It's been a few weeks since last time.../ Yo!

Tengen & Tsuki: Are we finally out of these maid outfits?

Danha: Yup!

Sea & Task: YES!

Azusa & Otori: Thank goodness.

Haruto: It's also the last time for Kanato's slave.

Kanato: Aw~~!

umbreon: Anyway~! We have a guest!

Hoshitani: GrandGeneramon.

 **I don't know how I got here.**

 **Dares**

 **Steal an A-Wing.**

 **Fight an AT-AHT.**

Everyone: ...?

umbreon: OK...? *snaps*

A-WING & AT-AHT appear.

Sea & Task: We're on it! *they go in A-Wing & fight the AT-AHT*

umbreon: While that's happening... Kanato, any last requests?

Kanato: Yeah... Kiss me goodbye, Tsuki-chan!

Tsukigami smiles: Sure. *kisses him on the cheek*

Kanato blushes: Thanks...

Nayuki: Since it's Valentine's day, here's some cookies!

Everyone: Yay/ Thanks!

Kou: Hoshi-chan~!

Hoshitani: Yes?

Kou: Be my valentine?

Hoshitani rolls his eyes: It's not like I have a choice...

Kou: Yay! *hugs Hoshi-chan*

Otori fumes, then grabs Hoshitani & kisses him.

Hoshitani kisses back.

Kou glare: OI! Hands off my Hoshi-chan!

Otori & Kou fight over Hoshitani.

Haruto, Danha, & Kuga break them up.

Hoshitani's in the middle, Otori & Kou growling at each other.

Sea & Task come back, having successfully defeated the AH-AHT.

Sea & Task: Mission accomplished!

umbreon: Well, that's all we have for today!

Tsukigami & Tengenji: Can we change now?

umbreon: Yes.

Azusa & Kuga: Keep sending us stuff!

Everyone: Bye! Happy Valentine's Day!


	63. Chapter 63

Everyone's eating cookies & chocolate.

umbreon: Another one?

Kuga & Nayuki: Again?

Kou & Azusa: Aw~!

Hoshitani & Otori: Let's get this done.

Sea & Task: Special trancy

 **Hi my is Kurioso trancy a little brother to Alios and here some dares**

 **DARES:**

 **hoshi- make a red velvet cake for your love [ your choice: Kou or Otori]**

 **and today is my birthday also**

 **Alios: Happy birthday brother* give him chocolates***

 **DLMPS: kou and Azusa sing entertainment to Kurioso* sent candies and sweets to everyone***

 **Ciel: He loves that song thank you!**

Everyone: Happy birthday!

Hoshitani: I'll go make the cake!

Kou: First, kiss me, Hoshi-chan!

Hoshitani: ... *kisses Kou on the cheek*

Kou smiles as Otori tries not to strangle him.

Sea & Task: Song time!

 **All we are is entertainment**

 **Caught up in our own derangement**

 ** _Tell us what to say and what to do_**

 _All we are are pretty faces_

 _Picture perfect bottled rage_

 ** _Packaged synthesized versions of you_**

 **We've all made petty fortunes but we can't afford a life**

 **Confined to pull-out quotes and hotel rooms**

 **They all scream California and its toppling empire**

 **Can't you see the end is coming soon**

 _Come one come all the new sensation_

 _Guarantees that obligations_

 _Spotlights follow every single move_

 _Basking here on ten-foot stages_

 _Pouty lips and oh, so jaded_

 _All as if we have something to prove_

 **Despite these petty fortunes we still can't afford a life**

 **Confined to pull-out quotes and hotel rooms**

 _They all scream California and its toppling empire_

 _But can't you see the end is here_

 ** _And if we cared at all_**

 ** _About this unknown plight_**

 ** _Then we'd do something more_**

 ** _To finally make this right_**

 **Is this only entertainment?**

 **Pull the curtains, places please**

 _We've learned to sing and dance and cry on cue_

 _But this is more than entertainment_

 ** _In a world so sick with pain_**

 ** _This is the only thing that's real or true_**

 _We've all made petty fortunes but we can't afford a life_

 **Confined to pull-out quotes and hotel rooms**

 ** _They all scream bloody murder over graves already dug_**

 _ **But can't you see the end?**_

Everyone claps as they eat candy & sweets.

Sea & Task: Thank you! *eats candy & sweets too*

Hoshitani comes back w/ the red velvet cake: Um... Here, Otori-senpai!

Otori smiles: Thanks, Yuta. *He tries the cake* Delicious! But...

Hoshitani's nervous: But...

Otori smirks: Having you would be even more delicious.

Hoshitani blushes.

Kou: OI! He's mine!

Otori: Only for this & 1 more session.

Kou glares: ...!

umbreon: OK~! That said, this is your fav fic!

Nayuki & Kuga: Send us stuff!

Azusa: Send more chocolate!

Everyone: Again, Happy Valentine's Day!


	64. Chapter 64

umbreon: Back again!

Hoshitani & Otori: It's been awhile.

Kou: Hoshi-chan~!

Azusa & Kanato: Hi!

Team Hiragi: Back again?

Tsukigami & Tengenji: Ugh!

Nayuki & Kuga: Hi/Yo.

umbreon: Ah. Today, it's Team yuzuriha.

 **So and Riku: hi!/hi... here is some sneaky dares!**

 **Dares:**

 **Hoshi- kiss kou**

 **Kou- kiss Azusa**

 **Team Otori and Team Hiragi- meet Quartet night and Alan in person**

 **Everyone- gets switch bodies( that's team Sazanami's Idea not ours)**

 **Koki: why are you and Riku blaming us?**

 **Ren: it's really mean riku**

 **So: Riku has a bad mouth as that shorty in team Hiragi( he's talking about Ugawa)**

 **Alan: Love me!**

Kou: OK~! As your last act as my slave, Hoshi-chan~! Kiss me!

Hoshitani sighs: Fine...Close your eyes.

Kou closes his eyes, and Hoshitani kisses him on the cheek.

Kou opens his eyes: Mm! Now then...

Kou kisses Azusa on the cheek.

Azusa blushes.

umbreon: Now then! *snap*

Quartet Night & Alan appear: What?

umbreon: Hi! Now need to worry, you're reasonably safe here.

Everyone else: Hi!

Otori: Before that... *kisses Hoshitani on the lips*

Hoshitani smiles.

umbreon: Now! *snaps*

Everyone switched bodies.

Nayuki (Ugawa): Oi! Who're you calling shorty?!

Ugawa (Nayuki): Maa calm down...

Kuga (Toraishi): Now I can use your bike w/out permission.

Toraishi (Kuga): Don't you dare...!

Tengenji (Tsukigami): Haa... Now who's the boor?

Tsukigami (Tengenji): You bro con!

Sawatari (Tatsumi): Mm... well, at least it's not Inumine.

Tatsumi (Sawatari): Experience, gained.

Inumine (Hoshitani): I feel so much stronger...!

Hoshitani (Inumine): Woof! This is cool!

Otori sighs: OK then.

Kanato: Well, that's all for today.

umbreon: Plz give us more stuff!

Otori: I expect that they'll switch back next time?

umbreon: Yup.

Otori: OK.

Everyone: Bye!


	65. Chapter 65

umbreon: Back again! Season 2 is awesome!

Hoshitani (Inumine): *howls*

Inumine (Hoshitani): Hi!

Otori: I thought everyone else got switched back?

umbreon: It's just for this session.

Otori nods.

Rest of Team Otori: Again?

Team Hiragi: Yo!

Kanato: I'm back~!

Otori: Today, we have Puppy-chan.

 **Puppy-chan:Hello everyone it's puppy-chan...here some dares**  
 **DARES:**  
 **Team Otori- sing we are Starish! ( it's from UtaPri okay)**  
 **Team Hiragi- wear cat costumes for 4 session**  
 **Kanato - kiss Hositani( Inumine)**  
 **watch?veuWX3BSHles umbreon here is the link please watch it and tell what you think... bye*sighing in depressment***  
 **Yuma: for a hint to you umbreon it's the part is very very sad*hearing Me (puppy-chan) crying***  
 **secoe: sorry if this concern you about puppy-chan she's depress right now**

Team Otori: OK~!

 _ **Koko ni utau**_  
 _ **ai wo komete**_  
 _ **hibike todoke**_  
 _ **egao no akapera de**_  
 _ **yami ni hikari o**_  
 _ **arano ni hana o**_  
 _ **kokoro wa ozora ni**_  
 _ **sekai ga ima kawaru**_  
 _ **Legend Star(rejendosuta)**_  
 _ **STARISH forever (X2)**_  
 _ **Mighty yume**_  
 _ **o utaou ze justice**_  
 _ **Visible(bijiburu) yuki**_  
 _ **lovely na kisu**_  
 _ **Lasting o mune**_  
 _ **ni itsu datte glown**_  
 _ **next chikatte**_  
 _ **3! We are STARISH**_  
 _ **2! Soshite**_  
 _ **1! STARISH forever**_

 _ **boshide sae inochi no hono**_  
 _ **moyashite sa**_  
 _ **kagayaki-ji no jidai e**_  
 _ **1000-pasento tsuyoku ikite iru**_  
 _ **itsuka no nemuru toki made**_  
 _ **eien ttenai no ka**_  
 _ **tanoshi kono hibi wa**_  
 _ **piriodo o mukaeru no ka**_  
 _ **iya sore wa chigau**_  
 _ **ima o zenryoku de utau sore**_  
 _ **ga**_

 _ **ST?RISH eien**_  
 _ **koko ni chikau (STARISH)**_  
 _ **maji no LOVE o (STARISH)**_  
 _ **owari (LOVE)**_  
 _ **no nai (LOVE)**_  
 _ **zettai no kizuna de**_  
 _ **nidoto konai (STARISH)**_  
 _ **kyo o ikiru (STARISH)**_  
 _ **ginga no hoshi-tachi ga**_  
 _ **urayamu kagayaki de**_  
 _ **Legend Star (rejendosuta)**_  
 _ **omotuki**_

 _ **Mada mada**_  
 _ **Mina daisuki dayio**_  
 _ **Tanoshi desu nee**_  
 _ **sa ima kisu yori sugoi**_  
 _ **uta ga hontoniatta to wakaru**_  
 _ **sore wa kimi ga subete o kakete**_  
 _ **namida shite aishita rekishi ndaisuki**_

 _ **We are and your STARISH**_  
 _ **koko ni narabu (STARISH)**_  
 _ **inochi ga saku (STARISH)**_  
 _ **shirube (LOVE)**_  
 _ **kakete (LOVE)**_

 _ **soshite mata mirai e**_  
 _ **densetsu to wa (STARISH)**_  
 _ **ima o kasane (STARISH)**_  
 _ **yume o miru mono dake ga**_  
 _ **tsukameru ten no hikari**_  
 _ **Legend Star (rejendosuta)**_  
 _ **STARISH forever (X2)**_

umbreon: Thanks! Now then~!

Team Hiragi in cat costumes: Meow!

Kanato smirks as he kisses Hoshitani (Inu).

After they switch back.

Inu: Woof!

Hoshitani hugs Otori: Pet me?

Otori smiles as he pets him.

umbreon: That video... was so sad~! But, I'm over it now.

Team Otori: That was quick...

umbreon: Well, that's all for this session!

Team Hiragi: Send us more stuff, Meow!

Everyone: Bye!


	66. Chapter 66

umbreon: Back again!

Team Hirgai & Team Otori: Hi!/Meow!

Otori: Another?

Hiragi & Kao Kai: We're here again?

Team Yuzuriha: What the?

Team Sazanami: Oh.

Ancient: ?

umbreon: To all newcomers, welcome to my ToD! Where you are slaves to the reviewers!

Everyone that's new: OK...?

Otori: EmeraldNote.

 **Guess who's back~!? I'm here and ready for action!**  
 **Yūgure: Emerald-san, its pass ur bedtime. Also, you still have school.**  
 ***pouts* Fine I'll make it quick**  
 **~Truths~**  
 **Everyone - What did u guys think on the first episode of season 2 on STARMYU?**  
 **Hoshitani - If your afraid of animals, are you afraid of stuff animals too? (I think their cute)**  
 **(Still Everyone) - If you can describe yourselves as a PriPara charas, who will it be?**  
 **~Dares~**  
 **Hoshitani - Go to a room fill with animal plushies.**  
 **Team Yuzuriha - Try singing Monchouchou by Tricolore from PriPara**  
 **Anyone - Play musical chairs**  
 **Everyone - Be models so thatGuess who's back~!? I'm here and ready for action!**  
 **Yūgure: Emerald-san, its pass ur bedtime. Also, you still have school.**  
 ***pouts* Fine I'll make it quick**  
 **~Truths~**  
 **Everyone - What did u guys think on the first episode of season 2 on STARMYU?**  
 **Hoshitani - If your afraid of animals, are you afraid of stuff animals too? (I think their cute)**  
 **(Still Everyone) - If you can describe yourselves as a PriPara charas, who will it be?**  
 **~Dares~**  
 **Hoshitani - Go to a room fill with animal plushies.**  
 **Team Yuzuriha - Try performing Monchouchou by Tricolore from PriPara (Since Yuzuriha is French and the song is french so...)**  
 **Everyone - Be models for Yugure to take pictures.**  
 **Yugure: E-eh?! W-why did you add me for? Also, you really love adding PriPara reference.**  
 **Because I want to add you there. And I can't help it. I think PriPara and Starmyu should go together. Anyone I'm hitting the hay so Yugure, take care of the rest please... Zzzzzz *fell asleep***  
 **Yugure: Emerald-san... Ur a 12th grader (third year) of high school but you have a child heart... A-anyway, I'm looking forward to it!**  
 **And umbreon-san, Emerald-san really likes it so far.**

umbreon: Luved it!

Everyone: Great!

Hoshitani: Fuwari Midorikaze.

Inumine: Pepper Taiyou. Nyan.

Otori: Kanon.

Tatsumi: Jewlie. Nyan.

Sawatari: Michiru Kota. Nyan.

Ugawa: Aroma Kurosu. Nyan.

Toraishi: Laala Manaka. Nya!

Kuga: Junon.

Nayuki: Leona West.

Tsukigami: Pinon.

Haruto: Non Manaka.

Tengenji: Dorothy West.

Ageha: Chiri Tsukikawa.

Hachiya: Ajimi Kiki.

Nanjo: Michiru Kota.

Ren: Shion Tōdō.

Hiragi: Mirei Minami.

Sazanami: Nino Nijiro.

Yuzuriha: Faruru Bokerdole.

Uozumi: Gaaruru.

Futaba: Yui Yumekawa.

Saotome: Sophie Hojo.

Akatsuki: Hibiki Shikyoin.

Hoshitani pouts: Depends on how life like they are, but I'm NOT!

Hoshitani freezes: Eh?

Team Sazanami drags him into the room, then locks the door.

Team Yuzuriha: OK.

 **Kore yori wareware wa kimitachi no subete wo ubau**  
 **Miwaku no creation Le premier**  
 **pas pas pas pas pas pas**

 **Watashi wa kuchinai wa kiseki wo motteru no**  
 **Watashi ga mamorikiru mayoeru koyagitachi reihī**  
 **Boku nara michibikeru kanpekina shōri e**  
 **Un, deux, trois… narande te no todoku motto soba ni**  
 **Un, deux, trois… kazu wa kazoezu ni tada chikatte**

 **Kowagaru hitsuyō wa nai**  
 **Kore ga shinjitsu seijitsu**  
 **Kono jidai ni kakete ita**  
 **Hikari no na wo oshieyou**

 **Sore wa yume no tane**  
 **Ai no tane zettaitekina ō no tane**  
 **Shu shu Mon chouchou**  
 **Tsumari wa boku!(Fuwari/Falulu) Tsumari watashi!**

 **Bonjour, espoir**  
 **Bonsoir, etoile sans rival eclore!**  
 **Subete no kimi ni mebuki hirogari waku yo ikiru chikara fleurage**  
 **Sakitachinu sora wo kirameki de umetsukushite**  
 **Miseru! Miseru! Miseru!**  
 **(Fuwari/Falulu) Tsurete iku wa kuru nda sā**  
 **Sentakushi wa tada hitotsu kokoro no naka ni wa・amōre no oku ni**  
 **Koko ni shika nai!**

 **Bonjour, espoir**  
 **Bonsoir, etoile sans rival eclore!**  
 **Subete no kimi ni mebuki hirogari waku yo ikiru chikara fleurage**  
 **Sakitachinu sora wo kirameki de umetsukushite**  
 **Miseru! Miseru! Miseru!**  
 **(Fuwari/Falulu) Tsurete iku wa kuru nda sā**  
 **Sentakushi wa tada hitotsu kokoro no naka ni wa・amōre no oku ni**  
 **Koko ni shika nai!**

Hoshitani gets out of the room, slightly trembling but fine.

Otori hugs him.

Yugure appears: Uh...thanks for doing this.

Everyone else nods and poses as he takes pics.

umbreon: Well, that's all, and thanks for liking this!

Everyone: Bye!


	67. Chapter 67

umbreon: So...Hot...

Team Otori: Yeah...

Team Hiragi (in cat costumes): Agreed...

Team Sazanami: Hi...

Ancients: Hi.

Kao Kai: Hi again?

Ren: By the way... *laughs* why're you guys in cat costumes?

Toraishi & Ugawa glare: It was a dare!

Nanjo: Maa maa, don't fight.

umbreon: Today, we have Puppy-chan back!

 **Hi everyone it's been awhile!*smile***  
 **Truths:**  
 **Aghea- Do you really like tsukigami**  
 **Dares:**  
 **Team sazanami- prank Kao council without them noticing**  
 **Futaba- get turn into a tanuki female**  
 **Uozumi- get turn into a female also but a cat (I'm laughing at Uozumi okay)**  
 **Tsukigami- kiss Ageha for ...13 mins**  
 **Ren- wear a sexy bunny outfit**  
 **Kou: Hoshi-chan!* Appear in front of Hoshitani and hug him*you'll be mine forever!~**  
 **Wait what are you doing here ko-**  
 **Ruki: Goddammit Kou!*yell from Kou's room* get back here and open this damn door NOW!**  
 **yikes ... Bye ya and i'm really truely sorry for Hoshitani**

Ageha: Which one? Kaito-kun... I see as a rival. Haruto-sama is my god though.

Team Sazanami huddle up, then snicker.

Futaba & Uozumi: Eh?

*poof*

Futaba *tanuki*: Huh... this isn't so bad.

Uozumi*neko*: Why me?... And don't laugh!

Saotome picks up Futaba.

Haruto tries to pet Uozumi, but... Uozumi tries to scratch him.

Both Tsukigamis: ...Rock, paper, scissors!

Haruto won & Kaito lost.

Ageha blushes as he gets kissed on the cheek for 13 mins.

umbreon: Now then, Ren~! *poof*

Ren is now in a bunny costume.

Toraishi & Ugawa laugh at him. Ren glares.

Nanjo is amused.

umbreon: Here's some drinks to cool off! *drinks appear* What about your prank?

Team Sazanami: Wait for it~...

Kao Kai try their drinks, but...: Ah! Hot!

Team Sazanami laughs/smiles.

Kao Kai get other drinks: Ahh...

Sazanami glares: I think it's time for a five-on-one match, don't you think?

Team Sazanami run for their lives.

Kou: Hoshi-chan~! *hugs Hoshitani*

Hoshitani punches him: It's OK. It's not your fault.

Otori gives Kou another punch for good measure.

umbreon: OK then~! I'll send Kou back to you. *puts Kou in a box & ships him*

Team Otori: Please send us more stuff.

Team Hiragi: Nya~!

Everyone: Bye/Meow!


	68. Chapter 68

umbreon: We're back! And it's cooler now!

Team Otori: Hi!

Kao Kai: Hi.

Ancient: Hi!

Team Sazanami & Yuzuriha: Yo!

Team Hiragi (still in cat costumes): Meow!

umbreon: Look like we have a long one today...

Hoshitani: Diaflower.

 **Yay Utapri! I love those guys too, maybe more since I've known them longer... Anyways, I have some stuff for you guys to do!~ Have fun (if you can)!~**  
 **Truths:**  
 **1) Everyone - What is one of the most embarrassing things you had to do? Bursting into song at weird times doesn't count, and neither does repeating what has already been said before (I'm looking at you Naiyuki!) Seriously, some of the times you guys burst into song on the show are so weird...**  
 **2) For all my people in couples - What's your favorite thing to do together? What was one thing that your special someone did that you love the most? (Should be counted separately, but I'm so lazy...)**  
 **3) Everyone - Who do you most resemble in Utapri, looks and personality-wise?**  
 **4) Ageha-san and Kaito-kun - What is one thing you admire the most about Haruto-san?**  
 **5) Inumine - Why are you so dog-like?**  
 **6) Everyone - What would you do if you had a REALLY bad nightmare? Like, you murdering someone bad? I know none of you guys would actually do it unless something really bad happened, (but even then I hope you don't. You guys don't need that weight on yourselves.) but still. Dreams are the windows to your subconscious, so...Either way, I don't like thinking about it.**  
 **Personally, l don't think I'm very good at giving dares, but here we go!**  
 **1) Let some of the insane fangirls in and let them do what they want for at least 10 minutes. (Sorry in advance. Not really. Well, I'm kinda sorry.)**  
 **2) Everyone (or umbreon-chosen) - give Akatsuki a big bouquet of flowers. Include white poppies and/or scarlet geraniums please(I felt kinda bad for him after getting his heart broken, so yeah...)**  
 **3) Everyone (or umbreon-chosen) - Go tell 5 random people that you love them. Team members and respective Kao Council members don't count, and neither do people who the person is particularly close to.**  
 **That's all! I hope you like it! Have fun! See you next illusion!**

Hoshitani: Um...Senpai catching me staring at him twice...

Kuga: Getting lost in my own neighborhood.

Tengenji: Trying something new for the first time.

Nayuki: Um... letting my imagination run wild. It results in me thinking some very embarrassing things.

Tsukigami & Haruto: Getting scolded by my brother.

Otori: Having Hoshitani admire me so much.

Hiragi: My brother being affectionate w/ me.

Akatsuki: Getting close to Hiragi-kun...

Sazanami & Yuzuriha: Being in an awkward situation w/ him. *points to each other*

Tatsumi: Always asking Sawatari for help.

Sawatari: Not being able to experience new things.

Ugawa & Toraishi: Having to wear Shumai-Inu outfits.

Inumine: Not being able to do anything other than musicals.

Ageha: Saying thanks.

Hachiya: Being so clumsy.

Nanjo: Not much.

Kitahara: Being guilty myself.

Futaba & Uozumi: Getting drunk & doing stupid things.

Saotome: Those two *points to Futaba & Uozumi* when they're drunk & having to take care of them.

Hoshitani: As for bursting into song...

Everyone: You get used to it!

Hoshitani & Otori: You just being with me is enough.

Hoshitani: & I really like it when you pet me.

Otori: I like your smile.

Sazanami & Yuzuriha: Having meals with you. I like it when you kiss me.

Toraishi & Ugawa: Taking of Inumine. I like it when you kiss me.

Sawatari & Tatsumi: Having breakfast together. I like your company.

Tengenji & Tsukigami: Going to cat cafes. I like your smile.

Kuga & Nayuki: Cooking together. I like your smile.

Ugawa: Kurusu Syo.

Toraishi: Jinguji Ren.

Inumine: Natsuki Shinomiya **.**

Tengenji: Kurosaki Ranmaru.

Kuga: Mikaze Ai.

Tsukigami: Yamato Hyuga.

Haruto: Ichinose Tokiya.

Nayuki: Otori Eiji.

Sawatari: Kaoru Kurusu.

Tatsumi: Aijima Cecil.

Hoshitani: Ittoki Otoya.

Otori: Shining Saotome.

Hiragi: Hijirikawa Masato.

Uozumi: Ryuya Hyuga.

Saotome: Sumeragi Kira.

Ageha: Amakusa Shion.

Nanjo: Eiichi Ōtori.

Futaba: Kiryuin Van.

Kitahara: Kotobuki Reiji.

Sazanami: Seiichiro Jinguji.

Akatsuki: Camus.

Yuzuriha: Ringo Tsukimiya.

Hachiya: Mikado Nagi.

Ageha: His dancing.

Tsukigami: How he's good at everything.

Inumine: Huh? I was born this way!

Everyone: I would talk to someone I trust about it!

umbreon: Those are all the truths!

Everyone else sighs.

umbreon: Now for dares! Sorry guys! I'm letting in the pack! *group of fan girls rush in bringing chaos for ten min.*

After...

Everyone has torn clothes.

Yuzuriha: Here Akatsuki~! *gives him bouquet* Aren't they beautiful?

Akatsuki: Yeah... Thanks. *smiles*

Yuzuriha: You're welcome~.

umbreon: Now then~. Nanjo, I think this'll be easy for you so~...

Nanjo: Hai hai.

Nanjo: I love you *to Hoshitani, Tatsumi, Hachiya, Saotome, & Toraishi*

umbreon: And~ that's it!

Everyone sighs.

Hoshitani: That was tiring...

umbreon: Send us more stuff to do!

Everyone: Meow/Bye!


	69. Chapter 69

umbreonblue: It's been so long~ since the the last chapter!

Team Hiragi *in cat costumes*: Hi! Meow!

Team Otori: Yo!

Ancients: Again?

Kao Kai: Hi.

Team Sazanami: Yo!

Team Yuzuriha: Hi.

umbreon: This is the last time the cat costumes will be worn though.

Team Hiragi: Yes!

Kao Kai: This time, it's a newcomer. zecuna.

 **Hi there i'm new here 1. Ageha, Hoshitani and both Tsukigamis- go and try to steal all the money coins at a local store 2. team Hiragi- perform Radwimps kimi no na wa**  
 **3\. Tengenji dress in a western princess outfit for 3 sessions**  
 **4\. everyone- personality switch**  
 **5\. Ancient- go watch corps party that is all also i look forward to more ToDs**

Haruto: Is this really OK?

Hoshitani: It's happened before, but it's always worked out.

Ageha: Going out with my God...!

Kaito *sighs*: We'll probably get arrested anyway.

Ageha, Hoshitani, Haruto & Kaito: Let's do this! *they all go together*

umbreon: OK! While they get arrest, Team Hiragi. Showtime!

Team Hiragi: **futari no aida toorisugita kaze wa doko kara sabishisa wo hakondekita no**

 **naitari shita sono ato no sora wa yake ni sukitootteitari shitanda**

 **itsumo wa togatteta chichi no kotoba ga kyou wa atatakaku kanjimashita**  
 **yasashisa mo egao mo yume no katarikata mo shiranakute zenbu kimi wo maneta yo**

 **mou sukoshi dake de ii ato sukoshi dake de ii mou sukoshi dake de ii kara**  
 **mou sukoshi dake de ii ato sukoshi dake de ii**  
 **mou sukoshi dake kuttsuiteiyou ka**

 **bokura taimufuraiyaa toki wo kakeagaru kuraimaa**  
 **toki no kakurenbo hagurekko wa mou iya nanda**

 **ureshikute naku nowa kanashikute warau nowa**  
 **kimi no kokoro ga kimi wo oikoshitanda yo**

 **hoshi ni made negatte te ni ireta omocha mo heya no sumikko ni ima korogatteru**  
 **kanaetai yume mo kyou de hyakko dekita yo tatta hitotsu to itsuka koukanko shiyou**

 **itsumo wa shaberanai ano ko ni kyou wa houkago "mata ashita" to koe wo kaketa**  
 **narenai koto mo tama ni nara ii ne toku ni anata ga tonari ni itara**

 **mousukoshi dake de ii ato sukoshi dake de ii mousukoshi dake de ii kara**  
 **mousukoshi dake de ii ato sukoshi dake de ii**  
 **mousukoshi dake kuttsui te iyo u yo**

 **bokura taimufuraiyaa kimi wo shitteitanda**  
 **boku ga boku no namae wo oboeru yori zutto mae ni**

 **Kimi no inai sekai nimo nanika no imi wa kitto atte**  
 **demo kimi no inai sekai nado natsuyasumi no nai hachigatsu no you**

 **kimi no inai sekai nado warau koto nai santa no you**  
 **kimi no inai sekai nado**

 **bokura taimufuraiyaa toki wo kakeagaru kuraimaa**  
 **toki no kakurenbo hagurekko wa mou iya nanda**

 **nandemo nai ya yappari nandemo nai ya**  
 **ima kara iku yo**

 **bokura taimufuraiyaa toki wo kakeagaru kuraimaa**  
 **toki no kakurenbo hagurekko wa mou ii yo**

 **kimi wa hade na kuraiyaa sono namida tometemitai na**  
 **dakedo kimi wa kobanda koboreru mama no namida wo mite wakatta**

 **ureshikute naku nowa kanashikute warau nowa**

umbreon: Oh, Tengenji~!

Tengenji: Fine... *wears pretty red princess dress*

Ageha, Hoshitani, & Tsukigami bros come back in handcuffs.

Hoshitani: Well, that was eventful.

Kaito: Still can't believe the security guard tackled you, Nii-san.

Haruto: That was fun!

Ageha *is handcuffed to Haruto*: Un...

umbreon: Personality switch time!

Everyone's personalities are switched.

Tengenji: You boors... I am Princess Tengenji. Please don't hurt me.

Kuga: Oi! What did I say about borrowing my bike!

Toraishi: Um... Not too...nya? Not the face! *runs away*

Kitahara: Oi! Don't you dare hurt him! *Kuga glares* But, you're guilty! *runs away too*

Yuzuriha kisses Sazanami on the lips: Finally! I was waiting forever for you!

Sazanami: H-huh... *blushes*

Akatsuki: I love you, Hiragi-kun!

Hiragi: I love you too!

Nanjo: I need to get better. I want to be with Ren.

Tatsumi: Eigo, kiss me damn it, nya!

Sawatari: N-no, Master nya! *they kiss anyway*

Inumine: Hm... is it just me or is everyone here crazy, nya?

Hoshitani: It's always been like this. You're just usually too excitable to notice.

Inu: Is that so, nya?

Ugawa: Pl-please don't hurt me, nya. *acting like a scared rabbit/cat?*

Otori: Uh... Hoshitani, would you kiss me? I have no self confidence, so...

Hoshitani smiles: Sure. *they kiss*

Futaba: I need a drivers' license now! I want to drive, Ricchan! But, I'm too lazy to drive myself!

Saotome: I was waiting for you to get your license, so you can drive **_me_ ** around, Tagia! I'm the Queen! Haruto, I love you! Kiss me!

Haruto: Uh... OK? *they kiss* Saotome promptly faints*

Uozumi: I've always liked you, Haru...but... I fell for someone else! I still love you though!

Haruto: Hai hai. *kisses him too*

Ageha: I hate you, Haruto!

Hachiya: I like you, Ageha! Now, I think I'll go skateboarding!

Ancients: You'll get our thoughts later!

umbreonblue: And that's enough of that! *everyone's back to normal* Now, then. Since it's been a few months, we need more stuff to do, so~ I'll be inputting my own stuff again!

Everyone who's been here before: *groans*

Team Hiragi: Can we change now?

umbreon: Go ahead.

*They all go change then come back*

umbreon: This time, I think I'll torture the newcomers a bit~. *they gulp* But first, I'll get those handcuffs off. *handcuffs are magically off* Now then~. Saotome & Haru, kiss! Futaba, tell Saotome what you really feel about driving. Saotome, you too. Uozumi, will you get over Haru's betrayal if he apologizes? Ageha, how obsessed are you with Haruto? Hachiya...just try not to get hurt. Nanjo & Kitahara, you two should really be in court. You would make great lawyers.

Haru kisses Saotome, which makes his faint again.

Saotome: I think I can die happy now.

Futaba: Uh...It's not like I don't want to drive, it's that I like riding in the passenger seat. Also, sometimes, I wonder if you even have your license!

Saotome: Of course I do! Still, I want you to drive me around soon, so go take your driving lessons!

Futaba: OK OK!

Uozumi: M-maybe...

Haru: I really am sorry! *dogeza style*

Uozumi: ... Fine. I forgive you.

Ageha: Hm? Not much. I just really want to know everything about my God.

Everyone sweat-drops.

Hachiya: I'll try my best.

Nanjo: Hm~ It would be a nice change. And if you think that, I've no objections.

Kitahara: I would like to a judge though. If only to say that someone is _guilty_.

Nanjo nods: It would be perfect for you.

umbreon: And~ that's it for today!

Team Otori; Remember to send us stuff!

Team Hiragi: And nothing too embarrassing plz!

Everyone else: Bye!


	70. Chapter 70

umbreon: Back already?

Team Otori: Again? *Tengenji is still in the Princess dress*

Team Hiragi: Again!

Team Sazanami & Yuzuriha: Again...

Kao Kai & Ancients: *sigh*

Nayuki Twins: Hi!/Hi...

umbreon: 1st off!

Ancients: Corps party was very scary but OK!

umbreon: Onward! Emerald Note is back.

 **Hiya! I just been bored out of my mind so I thought "Why not send some truths and dares?" here we go!**

 **Truths:**  
 **Everyone - What do you guys think if you decide to become an idol instead of being in the musical? (they both kind of the same but with differences.)**  
 **Uozumi - Are u sure you have a crush on Otori or Haruto? (Becuz it looks like it on the show to me.)**  
 **Nayuki - What other teas you and your twin sisters have instead of the secret recipe of nervousness?**  
 **Otori - How does it feel to wear a dress?**  
 **Team Haruto, Sazanami, and Yuzuriha - If Team Otori are known as Stardust and Team Hiragi are known as Star of Stars (or was the other way around?), what kind of names you all be known as? (Team Haruto, Kao Council don't count. Just saying)**  
 **Dares:**  
 **Nanjo and Kitahara - RP as Ace Attorney**  
 **Team Otori - Make a human pyramid**  
 **Otori - Sorry man. I love you (not that way!) and all but, you got a wear a dress made by the Nayuki Twins. (no hard feelings! ")**  
 **Umbreon - pick any group besides Team Hiragi to do the chicken dance (Team Hiragi have done that already in Episode 2 in the Season 2)**

 **Well then, enjoy! And loving it so far!**

They all huddle up & discuss, then break.

Hoshitani: If they want to pursue that path, we can't exactly stop them. We would be supportive of their choice.

Everyone else agrees.

Uozumi: I may be attached to Otori, but I don't have a crush on him. Besides, he's taken. *he says sadly* As for Haru... I may have forgiven him, but I still resent him somewhat, even if we're friends. So, no. I don't have a crush on him.

Nayuki: We do have regular tea at home, you know.

Yuki: But, we do like to experiment with it a bit!

Tsumugi: We have tea for stress, breakups, and depression.

Otori: It's feels freeing, actually. Even if it's tough on my waist.

Team Haruto: Sakura.

Team Sazanami: Compass.

Team Yuzuriha: Insect Garden.

Nanjo: Ne, the jury finds the defendant, Toraishi, guilty of womanizing.

Kitahara: My verdict: Guilty!

Team Otori tries to make a pyramid, which only succeeds for a few seconds before collapsing.

Team Otori: We're OK!

Otori: Wait, what?

Nayuki Twins: We have the perfect dress!

They work their magic, & Otori comes out in a dark pink dress.

Uozumi & Hoshitani blush while Saotome & Tengenji were impressed.

Hoshitani: You look very pretty. *royal kisses his hand*

Otori blushes: Uh...thank you.

umbreon: It's my pick now! And I pick... Team Sazanami & Team Yuzuriha! Since there's only two important people from each Team, I consider them combined as one!

Team Sazanami & Yuzuriha *sigh*: Fine...

They dance the chicken dance as everyone tries not to laugh (& fails).

umbreon: That's it for today. Hopefully.

Ancients: Make sure to send us more stuff!

Everyone: Bye!


	71. Chapter 71

umbreonblue: Again!

Team Otori: Yay!

Team Hiragi: Hi!

Team Sazanami & Yuzuriha: Again?

Kao Kai & Ancient: Let's go!

Tengenji *still in Princess dress*: zecuna is back.

 **Hi there i'm back (sorry i'm using the phone app so i accidently commented on the 1st ch) truth:**  
 **Ageha- so i want to know what you meant when you saidYuta isn't my god but he is my special" your special what friend, rival or just a special classmate Haruto- who is the most likeable of all the characters (your brother not included)**  
 **Uozumi- why did Hoshitani peak your interest dares:**  
 **Nayuki- drink all your family teas**  
 **Ageha- go on a date or just to hang out with Haruto (also someone follow them and take pics for Umbreon)**  
 **team Otori and Hiragi- do a dance contest in sailor moon clothes**  
 **Umbreon chosen (5 peopleGo to a lolita dress store and buy yourself a full outfit that you have to wear for 5 sessions**  
 **also someone take pics of all the lolita dresses they try and give them to Umbreon**

Ageha: He's special in a way everyone notices. He's a good friend, rival, & classmate. I'm glad to have met him.

Hoshitani: Ageha...thanks.

Haruto: Hm... I would have to say... Otori.

Uozumi then remembers the betrayal, a dark aura surrounding him, while Hoshitani just kisses Otori on the cheek, making a claim on him.

Nayuki sighs: Here goes. *drinks all the teas then promptly faints*

Ageha's eyes sparkle while Haruto smiles sheepishly.

Saotome: I'll follow them. If just to make sure they don't do anything weird or scandalous.

Off they go.

Nayuki wakes up: I'm OK!

umbreon: Ooh! Costume change!

Team Hiragi & Otori dance in Sailor Moon outfits.

Kao Kai: It's a tie!

Everyone changes back to regular clothes (except Tengenji. He's still in Princess mode).

Ageha, Haruto, & Saotome come back.

umbreon: Pictures?

Saotome: Here. *hands over pics*

umbreon: Thanks! Now then~. Lolitas are *drum roll* Nayuki, Ugawa, Hoshitani, Futaba, & Akatsuki.

All chosen lower their heads: Hai~.

Yuzuriha: I'll go too~!

They go then come back in lolita dresses, all black with plenty of lace.

Yuzuriha: Here~! *hands over pics*

umbreon: Thank you~!

Yuzuriha: Akatsuki, you look fabulous~!

Akatsuki: Tch.

Kuga & Toraishi: You two look cute.

Ugawa & Nayuki: Mou!

Futaba: Eh hehe! Don't I look cute, Ricchan?

Saotome: Hm! You look cute.

Hoshitani: Um...

Otori smiles, then kisses him: You look adorable.

Hoshitani blushes: Mou...

umbreon: Well then! Until next time!

Kao Kai, Team Sazanami, & Hachiya: Send us more stuff plz!

Everyone: Bye!


	72. Chapter 72

umbreon: Welcome back! Though, I don't know why!

Team Otori: Yo!

Tengenji *in Princess dress*: Is this the last time for this get up?

umbreon: Yes.

Tengenji: Yes!

*Nayuki, Ugawa, Hoshitani, Futaba, & Akatsuki are still in Lolita dresses*

Team Hiragi: Hi!

Kai Kai & Ancients: Again...

Team Sazanami & Yuzuriha: Let's go!

umbreon: zecuna is back once again!

 **Hello once more! Miss me prob not 1. Some of you who are not scared easily go to Namimori middle (from KHR) and cause some ruckus also bring back a few of the Vongola people**  
 **2\. Everyone else meet Mukuro and Byakuran (maybe Chrome too for your sanity)**  
 **3\. Let them stay for a few sessions**  
 **4\. Hachiya spill water on someone and see if they will think it was an accident**  
 **5\. Tsukigami and Tengenji crossdress then go into a police station and act all snobby 6. Uozumi you have permission to hit Haruto once for his betrayal but not in the face**  
 **7\. Futaba what do you think about the fanfics umbreon made about you and hoshitani**  
 **8\. Nayuki kiss everyone and see when Kuga gets mad**  
 **9\. Everyone you can say no to 1 thing umbreon tells you to do but think wisely because the next thing they will tell you to do might be worse and you will have to do it**

Toraishi, Kuga, Kitahara, & Sazanami: We'll go.

Toraishi: How bad could it be?

Off they go.

umbreon: They'll regret those words.

They come back, a bit beaten up, but alive. They bring back Mukuro, Byakuran, and Chrome.

Kitahara: Never again.

umbreon: I assume you met Hibari then?

Toraishi: Yes. He's an awesome fighter.

Sazanami: I couldn't even beat him.

Kuga: He's strong.

Mukuro: Kufufufu. That's what you get when you interrupt our fight.

Byakuran: Ahaha. Well, I'm just here because I'm bored~.

Chrome: I'm sorry about them. They can be quite... Destructive.

umbreon: I will allow you guys here as long as there's stuff for you to do. But! If you two make someone cry, YOU'RE OUT! Chrome, stay as long as you want.

Mukuro, Chrome, & Byakuran nod.

Hachiya takes a glass of water, and spills it on Chrome.

Hachiya: I'm so sorry!

Chrome: It's OK. It was just an accident.

Tsukigami: Oh no.

Tengenji smirks: Since I'm already dressed as a Princess, you have to wear a skirt, you boor!

Tsukigami: Fine... *puts on skirt* Let's just get this over with.

They both go taunt the police snobbishly.

umbreon: While that's happening~.

Uozumi smiles, the punches Haru in the gut.

Haruto groans.

Uozumi: I've always wanted to do that.

Futaba: Well~... I think it's nice that we're friends now.

Hoshitani: Un!

Tsukigami & Tengenji come back, handcuffed together.

umbreon: As expected.

Nayuki: Um... can I say no right now? Kuga-kun can be quite scary when he's angry.

Toraishi: I agree. A mad Shuu is scary.

umbreon: OK~. But, you've been warned. Worse stuff will come in soon.

Nayuki: I'll take my chances.

umbreon: And~ that's it for today.

Mukuro & Byakuran: Send us stuff!

Chrome: Plz be careful.

Everyone else: Bye!


	73. Chapter 73

umbreon: Hi again!

Nayuki, Hoshitani, Ugawa, Futaba, & Akatsuki *still in Lolita dresses*: Hi.

Team Otori & Hiragi: Yo!

Team Sazanami & Yuzuriha: Hi!

Nayuki Twins: Hi again!/.

Ancients: Hi!

Mukuro & Byakuran: Kufufu/ Hi~!

Chrome: Hello.

umbreon: Emerald Note.

 **Guess who's back?! Me! 0 Ok I'll just get over it.**  
 **Truth:**  
 **Everyone - Just curious and I think this question has already been answer, but how r u guys be able to sing while being somewhat transport to another place just to sing like in music videos?**  
 **Dares:**  
 **Team Sazanami and Yuzuriha - Prank Sazanami and Yuzuriha sincr Team Otori and Hiragi had already prank their Otori and Hiragi.**  
 **Nayuki Twins - Make a tea that you never try to make before**  
 **Futoba - Since your afraid of insects, try staying at a room full of stuff insects.**  
 **Kuga - Try drawing this! *throws a pokeball that releases a grimer* (Don't ask me why I choose grimer -_-; )**

 **Well that's all for now. Peace!**

Everyone: ? It's just that we go into our imaginations when we do that.

Team Sazanami: We'll do a good job, don't worry!

Team Yuzuriha: Sorry, Monsieur Leo!

Nayuki Twins: We'll do our best.

Nayuki Twins have now made a tea that will help with colds. It's extremely bitter though.

Futaba: Eh?

Saotome pushed him into the room full of stuffed insects.

Futaba: Ricchan, you traitor!

Kuga draws it. It's... actually sort of correct.

umbreon: Good job.

Grimer: Grimer!

umbroen: Back you go.

Grimer is now back in pokeball.

umbreon: That's it for now. And I guess we'll see that prank later?

Team Sazanami & Yuzuriha: Hai!

Door unlocks, & Futaba comes out panting.

Futaba: Never...again...

Nayuki Twins: Would anyone like to try it?

Everyone: NO!

Mukuro & Chrome: Remember to send us stuff!

Everyone: Bye!


	74. Chapter 74

umbreon: Back already?

Nayuki, Hoshitani, Futaba, Ugawa & Akatsuki *still Lolitas*: So soon?

Team Otori & Hiragi: Already?

Team Sazanami & Yuzuriha: Huh...

Kao Kai & Ancient: So...

Mukuro & Byakuran: Kufufu/ Hi again~!

Chrome: Hi.

umbreon: About those pranks~.

Video shows Sazanami getting a bucket of ice water dumped on his head. Then, Yuzuriha getting a bucket of glue & feathers.

Sazanami: How about a match then?

Team Sazanami: Run away!

They run off.

Sazanami: Get back here!

As he runs off after them.

Yuzuriha: Why would you do that?

Team Yuzuriha: Sorry, Monsieur Leo...

Yuzuriha: It's OK. I forgive you.

Team Yuzuriha light up.

umbreon: Ah. Someone new is here. Plz welcome Yuarc V.

 **Haiii.I'm new here Here something fun to do**  
 **Truth:**  
 **-Which do you choose,dancing or singing?**  
 **Dare:**  
 **and Nayuki kiss each other and see Otori and Kuga reaction**  
 **-Have a date and perform with haruto (the song is chosen by umbreon)**  
 **-Wear a girlish dress and be Kaito slave for three seasons~**  
 **-Wear a collar and be Otori beloved Kitty/Doggy for five Seasons**  
 **-Body Switch This only the beginning~Hehehe I will come back.**

Hoshitani & Otori: Why can't we have both?

Everyone else nods in agreement.

Hoshitani & Nayuki kiss each other on the cheek.

Kuga & Otori think it's cute, but are a bit jealous.

Ageha: My God...

Haruto: It's just one date, right?

umbreon nods.

Haru: OK then.

Haru & Ageha go on their date.

Tsukigami: Oh, Tengenji~.

Tengenji: No! No way! Not again!

umbreon: OK~! But now, who knows~? You might get something worse.

Tengenji: I've just had enough of being that boor's slave.

Hoshitani: Um...

Otori smiles as he puts dog ears on Hoshitani & a red collar.

Otori: Bark for me.

Hoshitani blushes: Rawf!

Otori pets his head: Good boy.

Haru & Ageha come back. Ageha's happy.

Haru: That actually went better than I thought.

umbreon: As for the body switch...

Everyone: NO!

umbreon: OK! Then only Tengenji & Nayuki can switch. *snap*

Tengenji (Nayuki) sighs: Feels great to be out of that dress.

Nayuki (Tengenji): No~! You boor!

umbreon: Don't worry. You'll be switched back by next time. Now then~! Song time! "In A World You Still Don't Know!"

Ageha: **Abare dashita kono netsuryou osaeru sube wa nakute**  
 **Kokyuu sae mo wasureru hodo mitsume tsudzuketeta**

Haru: _Ii sa tsuite oide_  
 _Junbi ga dekita nda ne_  
 **Mahou...**  
 _Kiseki..._  
Both: _**Sore yori mo tootoi mono**_

 _ **Kimi ga mada shiranai sekai ni tobikomu shunkan no**_  
 **Naze ka itamu you na**  
 _Sono setsuna sa made dakishimete_  
 _ **Kodoku wa toki ni kokoro tsuyoku sodateru kisetsu**_  
 _ **Yume naraba itsumo aru**_

 _Kimi wo soko e tsurete ku no wa kimi igai inai kara_  
 _Tatta hitotsu ima o susumu michi o sagasu no sa_

 **Kirei yori kirei**  
 **Ureshii wa tanoshii**  
 _Susumu tame no_  
 ** _Messeeji wa todoite iru_**

 _ **Soshite mata arata na sekai ga temaneki wo suru kara**_  
 _Iki wo kirashita tte_  
 **Kurushi kute mo makenai yume ni**  
 _ **Namida ga ase ga hitotsu kyou no suteeji ni shimite**_  
 _ **Mata tsugi no maku ga aku**_

 _ **Sukoshi saki de matteru yo oi kakete oide/font**_  
 **Miokuru sono senaka hikari e to tokete ku**  
 _Tsutaeru ryoute de_  
 **Uketoru hitomi de**  
 **Tsunagatteru**  
 _Tsunaide yuku_  
 _ **Entry!**_

 **Boku ga mada shiranai sekai ni tobikomu shunkan wa**  
 _Kowakute itoshii darou..._

 _ **Kimi ga mada shiranai sekai ni tobikomu shunkan no**_  
 _ **Naze ka itamu you na sono setsuna sa made dakishimete**_  
 _ **Kodoku wa toki ni kokoro tsuyoku sodateru kisetsu**_  
 _ **Sono yume wa itsumo aru**_

Everyone applauds.

umbreon: That's it for today! And you guys do realize much worse is coming, right?

Everyone: Yes~. But, I think we can handle it.

umbreon: Oh well.

Mukuro: Remember to send us stuff. Kufufu.

Everyone: Bye/Woof!


	75. Chapter 75

umbreon: Hello again!

Nayuki, Hoshitani, Ugawa, Akatsuki & Futaba *still Lolitas*: Hai!

Team Otori: Again?

Team Hiragi: Hi.

Team Sazanami & Yuzuriha: Yo!

Kao Kai & Ancient: Hi again.

Hoshitani *still wearing collar*: Yuarc V is back.

 **Hai~It's me again.**  
 **Truth:**  
 **Umbreon-Do you ever watch Yu-Gi-Oh(any series)?If yes tell me how do you think about them(especially about Yu Boys)?,And if no,it's okay Dare:**  
 **Otori and Hiragi-Prank Kao Council**  
 **-Watch Angel Beast and tell me how you feel.**  
 **Council-Do Prank Revenge to Team Hiragi and Otori without they noticing.**  
 **-Kiss their partner (for how long,it's umbreon desicion) and someone take photos of them and give it to umbreon.**  
 **and Ageha Must Kiss 5 Minutes(Repeat this Dare for three seasons) and Someone please take photo of this to,then give it to umbreon Bye~See you next time~**

umbreon: The first 3 seasons & a bit of season 4. I liked them pretty well, & the boys are cute. I dropped it simply because I got disinterested since my brother was bragging about his Yu-gi-Oh cards.

Otori smiles evilly while Hiragi sighs.

Everyone watches Angel Beats.

Everyone: Scary... but kind of fun?

Otori puts an eel next to Yuzuriha & Team Otori put static charged balloons on Sazanami, while Hiragi & Team Hiragi just throws water balloons at Akatsuki.

Akatsuki is wet while Yuzuriha & Sazanami are freaking out .

Otori: Sorry! ... Not sorry!

Akatsuki, Sazanami & Yuzuriha launch water balloons back at them. & a big one, especially for Otori since he likes to prank them. They go easy on Hiragi & their kohais though.

Kao Kai: Revenge!

Hiragi, Team Hiragi, & Team Otori are wet while Otori is soaked.

Hoshitani gets all of them towels.

Hiragi: Thank you.

Otori: Thank you, boy.

Hoshitani shakes himself, resembling a dog.

Otori smiles, & rubs his hair with a towel.

umbreon: Now then~. Kiss for three minutes, Kay!

Otori: Come here, Puppy.

Hoshitani obeys him, and they kiss.

All couples kiss for three minutes.

Inumine takes pictures then hands them over.

umbreon: Thanks.

Inu: Woof!

Otori: Good boy.

Hoshitani pants as he's flustered.

Ageha sighs.

umbreon: Hm~...for today~. I'll go easy on you, so kiss Hachiya.

Hachiya blushes.

Ageha kisses him for five minutes.

Nanjo takes pictures & hands them over.

umbreon: Thanks~! Well, that's all for today!

Ancients: Remember to send us stuff!

Everyone: Bye!


	76. Chapter 76

umbreon: Here we are again!

Hoshitani, Nayuki, Ugawa, Akatsuki & Futaba *Lolitas*: Is this the last time in these outfits?

umbreon: Yup.

Them: Yes~!

Team Sazanami & Yuzuriha: Yo!

Team Otori & Hiragi: Hi.

Kao Kai & Ancient: Yo.

Nayuki Twins: You called?

umbreon: Emerald Note is back.

 **Hello! I am back! Just here to send some truths and dares before sleeping.**  
 **Truths:**  
 **Everyone - Can any one of you rap?**  
 **Yuzuriha - How did you get your hair to grow so long? (I know a few characters from different animes who have long hair.)**  
 **Both Tsukigamis - Have you both ever think about doing a female role in the musicals if you didnt get the male role?**  
 **Dares:**  
 **Everyone - Play musical chairs**  
 **Haruto and Ageha - Go dance in front of the police station with only a loin cloth. (I think that how it goes)**  
 **Uozumi - Go to the tallest cliff and shout to the world "HARUTO IS THE GREATEST!" on sunset.**  
 **Torashi - Go try flirting one of Nayuki's sisters (there's this one pic of him flirting with Yuki)**  
 **Kuga - Drawing Challenge #2: Draw this! *pulls out a pokeball that releases an Electrode* (Umbreon: *whisper* Dont tell them that it explodes *whisper*)**

 **Now I hope you have a BLAST! ;) ;)**

Everyone has mixed answers: Yes/No!

Yuzuriha: It's all natural, desu~!

Haruto: It...wouldn't hurt to try sometime, I guess?

Kaito: Ditto.

Both Saotome & Ageha are thinking about Haruto as a girl. They blush.

Everyone plays musical chairs.

Most are out, but Otori & Haruto are left.

Then, Haruto wins.

Hoshitani *still Lolita & wearing the collar*: Good job.

Otori pulls him into a kiss: Thank you, Yuta.

Hoshitani blushes & giggles.

Haruto: Let's do this.

Ageha: Hai!

They go off, Saotome sneakily taking a pic of Haruto.

Uozumi sighs, goes to the cliff: HARUTO IS THE GREATEST!

Toraishi tires to flirt w/ Yuki.

Tsumugi drop kicks him while Nayuki hits him w/ a frying pan.

Toraishi is K O'd.

Ageha & Haruto come back, towels covering them, & handcuffed.

Haruto: Did I hear Uozumi yelling that I'm the greatest?

Uozumi: No! It's just your imagination!

Futaba: It's not. I recorded it.

Uozumi: Futaba!

Futaba hands Haru his phone then runs away, Uozumi running after him.

Haru smiles.

umbreon: Ageha, kiss Nanjo.

Ageha: Why?

umbreon: Because I want to make you suffer.

Nanjo kisses Ageha for 3 minutes.

Ageha glares, blushing: I still don't like you.

Nanjo smiles: I know.

That only gets Ageha even more pissed.

Kuga draws Electrode.

umbreon: It's fine, but...

Electrode is kinda cramped: Elect...trode!

Electrode used Explosion.

Everyone is burned up & coughing, but alive.

umbreon: Return.

Electrode returns to its pokeball.

*Snap* Everyone is back to normal & Lolitas have changed to normal clothes.

umbreon: Well then... that's it for today.

Kao Kai, Team Otori, & Team Hiragi: Send us more, plz.

Everyone: Bye!


	77. Chapter 77

umbreon: Quick 1 this time!

Otori: This couldn't wait until tomorrow?

umbreon: **No**.

Hoshitani *still wearing collar*: OK?

Team Otori, Team Hiragi, Team Yuzuriha, & Team Sazanami yawn.

Kao Kai & Ancient: Let's get this over w/.

umbreon: Emerald Note again.

 **Did you all have a blast on my requests? ;) ;) *referring an Electrode joke***

Everyone: NO!

Nanjo: What now?

umbreon: Actually, I have some things to do for you guys.

Everyone groans.

umbreon: Rude! Now then, one question. Otori & Hoshitani, are you guys actually planning on visiting Uozumi, Haruto & Hiragi this summer? Next, Ageha, last kiss is for Haruto. Go for it. & I don't mind if Otori & Hoshitani kiss too. As for last time, I'm pretty sure someone got the pics to me.

Hoshitani & Otori smile.

Uozumi *sparkles hopefully*: Seriously?

Haruto: I wouldn't mind.

Hiragi sighs, thinking that now he has to deal w/ both of them.

Otori: Oh, c'mon. It won't be that bad.

Hoshitani: Besides, I still have to get my passport & paperwork in order. But after that, I'm going.

Otori ruffles Hoshitani's hair: Good boy.

Hoshitani smiles, playfully slapping his hand away.

Ageha blushes: Um...

Haruto smiles as he kisses him for 3 minutes. Futaba takes pics, then gives them to me.

Saotome _tries_ not to get jealous. He rips a pillow in half.

Otori: C'mere Puppy.

Hoshitani obeys him, & they kiss.

They both smile.

Ageha faints as Haruto is glad that it's over.

umbreon: Well, that's all for tonight!

Otori, Hoshitani, & Haru: Remember to send us stuff!

Everyone: Goodnight!


	78. Chapter 78

umbreon: We're finally back!

Team Sazanami & Team Yuzuriha: Yo!

Team Otori & Team Hiragi: Hi!

Ancient & Kao Kai: Hey!

Team Akatsuki: ...Hi.

Otori: Yuta...

Hoshitani: *barks*

umbreon: This time, it's puppy-chan. Once more.

 **Hiya It's Me Puppy-chan and i have dares for ya'll**

 **Dares:**

 **Team sazanami & Team yuzuriha- watch higurashi when they cry ep.8 for 30 mins and Tell me about it later..I'm hoping the others wish you guys good luck**

 **Team akatsuki and team** **Higari- dress up as barbie for 5 sessions**

 **Kao council- dress up Miku for 5 sessions**

 **Tanga and saotome- kiss for 40 mins**

 **Team otori- sing Can't be tamed with Haruto and uzomi**

Team Sazanami & Team Yuzuriha: OK!

Everyone: Good luck!

They go watch it.

Meanwhile...

umbreon: Yay!

*poof*

Team Akatsuki & Team Hiragi are in barbie clothes.

Team Akatsuki + Ugawa are annoyed. Everyone else is loving the breeze.

Inumine: *howls*

Tatsumi smiles like an angel & Sawatari worships him.

Toraishi is trying not to lose his sanity.

Team Sazanami & Team Yuzuriha come back: That episode was... good/so disturbing.

umbreon: You guys are just in time!

*poof*

Kao Kai are dressed as Miku.

Yuzuriha is loving it.

Sazanami's tolerating it...barely.

Akatsuki's angry.

Hiragi's indifferent.

Futaba & Saotome: Eh?

umbreon: Do it! Do it!

Uozumi: Yeah... just do it you two.

Futaba: Um... Why are you so into this?

Uozumi: Because... when I wake up with a hangover, I pretend to be asleep. It's so awkward for me to interrupt you two!

Futaba & Saotome are speechless.

Futaba blushes: Um...

Saotome kisses him.

umbreon is recording everything on her phone.

After forty minutes...

They part, panting.

umbreon: Song time!

Uozumi: **Like a Mafia**

 **For those who don't know me**

 **I can get a bit crazy**

 **Have to get my way yep**

 **Twenty four hours a day**

 **'Cause I'm hot like that**

Haru: **Every guy, everywhere**

 **Just gives me mad attention**

 **Like I'm under inspection**

 **I always get a ten**

 **'Cause I'm built like that**

Uozumi: **I go through guys like**

 **Money flying out the hands**

 **They try to change me**

 **But they realize they can't**

 **And every tomorrow is a day I never plan**

 **If you're gonna be my man understand**

Team Otori: **[Chorus]**

 **I can't be tamed**

 **I can't be tamed**

 **I can't be blamed**

 **I can't can't**

 **I can't be tamed**

 **I can't be changed**

 **I can't be tamed**

 **I can't be, can't be tamed**

Haru: **If there is a question about my intentions**

 **I'll tell ya**

 **I'm not here** **to sell ya**

 **Or tell you to go to hell**

 **I'm not a brat like that**

 **I'm like a puzzle**

 **But all of my pieces are jagged**

 **If you can understand this**

 **We can make some magic**

 **I'm wrong like that**

Uozumi: **I wanna fly**

 **I wanna drive**

 **I wanna go**

 **I wanna be a part of something I don't know**

 **And if you try to hold me back I might explode**

 **Baby, by now you should know**

Team Otori: **[Chorus]**

Haru: **Well I'm not a trick you play**

 **I'm wired a different way**

 **I'm not a mistake**

 **I'm not a fake**

 **It's set in my DNA**

 **Don't change me**

 **Don't change me**

 **Don't change me**

 **Don't change me**

 **(I can't be tamed)**

Uozumi & Haru: **I wanna fly**

 **I wanna drive**

 **I wanna go**

 **I wanna be a part of something I don't know**

 **And if you try to hold me back I might explode**

 **Baby, by now you should know**

Team Otori: **[Chorus]**

Uozumi: Are we done here?

umbreon: But... we have 1 more last minute session! I'm counting it as another session, so Yu-chan!

Otori smiles: Yu-chan, give me a hug.

Hoshitani smiles & hugs him: Woof!

Otori: DLMP is finally back.

 **Hey guys it been awhile ... I have new crazy dares *laugh evilly***

 **Dares:**

 **Everyone - listen to umbreon-san**

 **Hoshitani- watch my hero academia season 2 ep. 1**

 **Everyone meet my new friend !**

 **Ayuba: hello i am Ayuba who love to dance/sing**

Everyone: We already do that mostly...

umbreon: Even so, listen to me!

Hoshitani watches it &...: So cool~! *w/ sparkles in his eyes*

Otori just pats him on the head for being cute.

Everyone: Hi Ayuba!

Ayuba: Thanks for having me.

umbreon: As for my dares today...hm... Ah! How about festival food! *poof* *festival food*

Hoshitani & Inumine, w/ sparkles in their eyes dig right in.

umbreon: And that all we have today!

Hiragi: Please send us more stuff.

Akatsuki: Or not!

Everyone: Bye!


	79. Chapter 79

Team Hiragi & Akatsuki *still dressed as Barbie*: Again...?/ Hi!

Kao Kai *still dressed as Miku*: After such a long time... Hi...

Team Otori & Team Sazanami: Yo!

Ancient: Where's umbreon?

umbreon: Right here! Sorry, I was busy w/ homework... anyway, we have a guest today!

Ayuba: Hina the king.

 **Hey fellow victims and author I'm picking on Nanjo,Hoshitani,ageha and Tanga**

 **Dares:**

 **Nanjo- seduce/flirt to ageha for 5 session( this dare is from Laito. sorry ageha)**

 **Ageha- you're now nanjo's slave for 5 session(again sorry aghea..)**

 **Hoshi- you and Tanga are uzomi's slave for 4 session**

 **Tanga- kiss uzomi for 34 mins( i'm sorry Ritsu-san and make sure that otori and Ritsu won't attack Uzomi)**

 **Tatsumi- dance with ayuba**

 **Kou: what no fair I want hoshi-chan and nayuki be my slaves!*pouts***

 **No god please no Kou and umbreon here a link:**

 **447847510-팬걸** **-ˢᵗᵃʳᵐʸᵘ-ˢʰᶦᵖˢ-ʷʰʸ-ᴵ-ˢʰᶦᵖ-ᵗʰᵉᵐ/page/3 it is from crowferilatte and tell me about it.**

 **Sakamaki,Mukami and Founders: Bye!**

Nanjo smirks: Oh, Ageha~!

Ageha trembles angrily: I hate you... and you're **not** sorry.

Nanjo: Oh, c'mon! Give me a kiss now.

Ageha reluctantly kisses him on the cheek.

Nanjo smiles as Ageha fumes, & Hachiya is worried for their safety.

Hoshitani & Taiga: Huh?

Uozumi is strangely happy.

Uozumi: Sorry, Taiga.

Taiga: It's OK, Sumi~!

They kiss, & Sazanami holds back Saotome, who's fuming & trying to kill Uozumi.

After 34 mins, they pant.

Uozumi: Hoshitani, c'mere.

Hoshitani obeys: Um...

Uozumi holds him in his arms.

Hiragi holds back Otori, who wants to kill Uozumi while smiling evilly.

Tatsumi: Shall we dance?

Ayuba: OK.

They dance.

umbreon: Thanks. I have to say, it's interesting, but I suggest seeing it for yourself. And... that's it for today.

Hoshitani: As for Kou, _**plz** _ don't send him back here.

Otori: Seriously, I **will** kill him if he does come back.

Kuga: Ditto.

umbreon: Well, it's game/movie night, so I'm gonna go.

Everyone: Bye!


	80. Chapter 80

umbreon: Back again!

Kao Kai *still Miku*: Hi.

Team Hiragi & Akatsuki *still Barbie*: Hi!/Hi...

Team Otori & Team Sazanami: Hi again.

Ancients: Hi.

Haruto: Today, Aya is back.

 **Hello everyone I am BACK...sorry about kou he's seem soo interest in hoshi-chan for no god reason...anyways here's some dares..(meow meow)**

 **Dares:**

 **Tengenji- crossdressing a cheerleader(haaha)**

 **tsukigami,ageha and Hachiya- have a drinking contest ( good luck)**

 **Someone- turn into ponies**

 **Tatsumi- steal ciel ( without sebastion and ..alios noticing)**

 **Tanga- ah you will be cute kitten**

 **Britney: ooh nice aya-san and tatsumi-chan tell ciel there some cakes for you~**

 **Kou: hoshi-chan~**

 **Sea: *pull kou away from hoshi*Kou, stop it and hello this my question how is everyone?**

 **Bye and Ageha, Hina-san is really so really sorry..bye/meow!**

umbreon: OK~! *poof*

Tengenji *dressed as cheerleader*: You boors!

Nanjo: Win this, Ageha.

Ageha: Don't tell me what to do!

Tsukigami & Hachiya: Let's get this over w/ /Um...

Nayuki: Here are the drinks.

Drinking contest start!

Kitahara randomly turns into a pony.

Kitahara: OI! You're guilty! *then runs around in a circle*

Tatsumi lures Ciel w/ cake. He succeeds.

Ciel: Where is this?

Tatsumi smiles: Just another ToD. Now, have some cake.

Ciel shrugs & eats cake.

Taiga randomly turns into a kitten.

Saotome tires to pick him up, but Uozumi beat him to it.

Saotome is sad while Otori comforts him.

Uozumi coos over Taiga kitty.

Then, drinking contest is over!

Ageha wins!

Tsukigami & Hachiya are passed out.

Nanjo: Good job, Ageha. Now, give me a kiss!

Ageha drunkenly obeys him, giggling.

Uozumi kisses Hoshitani on the cheek: We're good.

Hoshitani nods helplessly.

Everyone else: Yeah. We're good!

umbreon *smirks*: For now.

Everyone sweat-drops.

umbreon: OK, that's it for today! Plz send us more stuff to do!

Taiga & Hoshitani *w/ puppy eyes*: Plz have mercy on us!

Everyone: Bye!


	81. Chapter 81

umbreon: Back once again!

Kao Kai *still Barbie*: Yo.

Team Akatsuki & Team Hiragi *still Miku*: Hi.

umbreon: Hang in there guys, just 1 more session!

Everyone else: Hi!

Hoshitani: Who do we have today?

umbreon: *drum roll* A special guest!

 **Hi My name is Fire Judas but you guys can call me F.J and here i giving dares!*blow a sparkle canon out***

 **DARES:**

 **Hoshi- wear night-shadow dress for 3 sessions**

 **Ageha and kitaharu- sing wildside(it's from adventures in babysitting)**

 **kitaharu- you'll be toriashi's slave for 5 sessions**

 **Tengenji- be a kitten for 3 sessions**

 **Tsukigami- you are tengenji's owner (no complaining)**

 **Uzomi- feed taiga with 3 rice wines**

 **Higari and Otori- you two are going to be Akatsuki,sazanami and yuzuriha's waiters for 4 sessions**

 **Tatsumi and hachiya- watch two girls and one cup and tell me about**

 **Reiji: wow F.J-san, your dares are quite reasonable than DLMP-S's dares**

 **DLMP-S: I hear that Baka-kun*glare at reiji***

 **Oh well that's all for now...phew and Kanato wants to tutor tsukigami also meet my best friend Sirinda 967**

 **Siri: hello I love starmyu so much i want take pictures of you guys..oh i'm sorry I sound like a creep..can I meet you guys and take your pictures?**

 **She is such a sweetheart here is sirinda's camera*hand it to umbreon* and see ya'll later!**

 **Poof**. Hoshitani *wearing the night-shadow dress*: Um...

Uozumi hugs him: Cute!

Otori fumes w/ jealousy.

Tatsumi & Hachiya: OK...? They watch the video.

umbreon: Song time!'

Nanjo: But 1st. Ageha, *kisses him* good luck.

Ageha blushes: D-don't tell me what to do.

Ageha **: My heart is racing, can't stop this feeling**

 **My ground is shaking oh, wanna let go, go crazy**

 **Dance on the ceiling my world is waiting oh**

 **Don't want to stop, give up, I want it all 'cause I just ain't had it enough**

 **Keep up, we're gonna show the world**

 **That there's just no stopping us**

 **No one can hold us back we're gonna break the rules**

 **Can't hold us back we're gonna light the fuse and us**

Both **: I'm living on the wildside, wildside**

 **No telling what I might find, might find**

 **No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right**

 **I'm living on the oh oh oh**

 **On the wildside, wildside**

 **So let it now it's my time, my time**

 **No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right**

 **I'm living on the oh oh oh oh**

Kitahara **: I used to think that good things were so bad**

 **No need to hold back not me no more**

 **I'm walking this road I'm taking control**

 **My heart can say no**

Both **: I'm living on the wildside, wildside**

 **No telling what I might find, might find**

 **No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right**

 **I'm living on the ooh ooh ooh**

 **On the wildside, wildside**

 **So let it now it's my time, my time**

 **No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right**

 **I'm living on the oooh ooh ooh ooh**

Ageha **: Don't want to live my life by design**

 **Locked inside, breaking**

 **Break the rules**

 **Light the fuse**

 **Something new that's why**

Both **: I'm living on the wildside**

 **No telling what I might find**

 **No stopping 'cause it feels right oh oh oh oh**

 **I'm living on the wildside, wildside**

 **No telling what I might find, might find**

 **No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right**

 **I'm living on the oh oh oh**

 **On the wildside, wildside**

 **So let it now it's my time, my time**

 **No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right**

 **I'm living on the oh oh oh oh**

 **I'm living on the wildside, wildside**

Tatsumi & Hachiya *smiling/horrified*: That was interesting./horrible. I may never eat peanut butter again.

Tengenji: Ha?!

Tsukigami smirks: Here, kitty kitty.

Tengenji pouts & blushes: M-meow.

Tsukigami pets his head: Good kitty.

Uozumi: Here Taiga. Rice wine.

Taiga gets drunk: Thanks~ Sumi~! *kisses Uozumi*

Saotome glares at Uozumi.

Kitahara: Ha?

Toraishi: Oh~! This'll be good! Now, say that I'm better than you.

Kitahara reluctantly: You're...better than me.

Toraishi smiles while Kuga just face-palms.

 **Poof**!

Hiragi & Otori are in waiter outfits: Huh...

Kao Kai smile: Get us some curry plz!

Sighing, they both get to work.

Tsukigami: Tell Kanato, no thanks. I appreciate the thought, but I'm good.

Tengenji scratches him.

Tsukigami: Ow! Why you!

Tengenji runs away while Tsukigami chases him.

umbreon has camera. Randomly, Siri appears!

Siri: Hi!

Everyone: Hi Siri!

Did a photo shoot.

umbreon: OK~! Now, that's all for today!

Hiragi & Otori: Plz send us more stuff.

Everyone: Bye/Meow!


	82. Chapter 82

umbreon yawns: Long week!

Team Hiragi & Team Akatsuki *Barbie*: This is over today right?

Kao Kai *Miku*: Plz tell us we can change clothes today!

umbreon: Yup!

Both Miku & Barbie Teams: Yes!

umbreon: But after this. We have double sessions!

Nanjo & Kitahara: OK!

Ageha: Hmph.

Tengenji-Neko: Meow!

Tsukigami: Let's do this.

Kuga & Nayuki: ...

Ancient: OK!

Otori *waiter*: 1st is Jyugo and F.J.

 **hey victums and my amazing author here is some...DARES!**

 **Dares:**

 **Ageha- hug Nanjo for 8 mins and kiss him**

 **Nanjo: wear a maid outfit 3 sessions**

 **Team Otori and Higari- sing Rin! Rin! Hi! Hi!( nanbaka's opening)**

 **speaking of Nanbaka I truly love Nanbaka so much...**

 **Tengenji- wear a collar for 3 sessions**

 **Jyugo: so this is ToD hmmm**

 **and here is sexy clothes for Team Higari and Hoshi-chan!**

 **Uno: ooh nice dares**

 **ssh my lovely babies and I love your stories Bye!**

Nanjo smirks: Hug time, Ageha.

Ageha grumbles as he obeys, hugging him for eight mins then kissing him on the cheek. Right before stomping on his foot.

Nanjo grunts, but smiles. Then he wears the maid outfit.

Kitahara laughs at him.

Team Otori & Hiragi: **Itsumo no basho ni hora, itsumen atsumare ba.**

 **Hajimaru mata konya, mukeikaku na matsuri.**

 **Oh Yeah!**

 **Rizumu ga naridase ba, heijō shin ubaware te ku.**

 **Waraigoe kandakaku atama, no naka mawaru.**

 **Aitsu no konomi wa nani datte?**

 **Sakki mo sono ken hanashi ta no.**

 **Jibun ra igai wa monokuro de.**

 **Ashita no koto toka sate oitoi te.**

 **Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin!**

 **Teppen koe te.**

 **Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!**

 **Hai tenshon.**

 **Whoo hoo, party no aizu**

 **Nai! Nai! Nai! Nai! Nai!**

 **Kaeru ki nai**

 **Whoo hoo, owari no nai**

 **Whoa - oh!**

 **Yoru o kakeru.**

 **Whoa - oh!**

 **Ore ra no koe.**

 **Whoa - oh!**

 **Ima shika nai ze.**

 **Only only only only only only night~**

Tengenji-Neko hisses.

Tsukigami puts on collar after a fight w/ Neko.

Tengenji-Neko: Hmph! *while wearing red collar*

Team Hiragi & Hoshitani: Um...thanks?

Team Hiragi changes into sexy clothes. Kao Kai changes back into normal clothes.

Toraishi: Ren~! Lick my boots.

Kitahara grumbles as he obeys.

Uozumi: So sexy & cute! *as he hugs Hoshitani*

Otori tries not to falter.

Otori & Hiragi serve bacon & eggs to other Kao Kai.

Hiragi *waiter*: Last 1 for today is Ayuba.

 **hi everyone i am so tired today*yawn***

 **Uno:*crying like Ayato***

 **Dares:**

 **Everyone- get in pairs and sing love songs**

 **Uno: waah Jyugo whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!*still crying***

 **Bye guys I get you all later zzz**

 **Uno: I Love you jyugo please be mine forever!**

 **Eru and others(expect honey,Jyugo and Trios): SHUT THE HELL UP!**

 **Otoya: see y'all later**

 **Uno:*whines***

Maid-Nanjo: Ageha, get me a pie.

Ageha gets the pie but smashes it in his face.

Toraishi: Ren, clean Nanjo up.

Kitahara obeys, cleaning Nanjo.

Tengenji-Neko w/ collar: I demand milk!

Tsukgami sighs: Hai hai. *& gets him milk*

Hiragi & Otori serve other Kao Kai coffee.

Uozumi: Futaba & Hoshitani, plz sing a duet.

Futaba & Hoshitani: Hai~! This is Too Good for You by Drake ft. Rihanna.

 **Oh yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **Oh yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **Yeah**

 **Look...I don't know how to talk to you**

 **I don't know how to ask you if you're okay**

 **My friends always feel the need to tell me things**

 **Seems like they're just happier than us these days**

 **Yeah, these days I don't know how to talk to you**

 **I don't know how to be there when you need me**

 **It feels like the only time you see me**

 **Is when you turn your head to the side and look at me differently**

 **Yeah, and last night I think I lost my patience**

 **Last night, I got high as the expectations**

 **Last night, I came to a realization**

 **And I hope you can take it**

 **I hope you can take it**

 **I'm too good to you**

 **I'm way too good to you**

 **You take my love for granted**

 **I just don't understand it**

 **No, I'm too good to you**

 **I'm way too good to you**

 **You take my love for granted**

 **I just don't understand it**

 **I don't know how to talk to you**

 **I just know I found myself getting lost with you**

 **Lately you just make me work too hard for you**

 **Got me on flights overseas, and I still can't get across to you**

 **And last night I think I lost my patience**

 **Last night, I got high as the expectations**

 **Last night, I came to a realization**

 **And I hope you can take it**

 **I hope you can take it**

 **I'm too good to you**

 **I'm way too good to you**

 **You take my love for granted**

 **I just don't understand it**

 **No, I'm too good to you**

 **I'm way too good to you**

 **You take my love for granted**

 **I just don't understand it**

umbreon: Congrats, you two are no longer slaves!

Saotome hugs Taiga while Otori hugs Yuta.

umbreon: Sorry, we can't do everyone. Time is running out for me! So we'll do one more song w/ everyone!

Everyone: OK! A Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay.

All couples sing to each other: **Cause you're a sky,**

 **cause you're a sky full of stars**

 **I'm gonna give you my heart**

 **Cause you're a sky,**

 **cause you're a sky full of stars**

 **Cause you light up the park**

 **I don't care, go on and tear me apart**

 **I don't care if you do!**

 **Cause in a sky,**

 **cause in a sky full of stars**

 **I think I saw you.**

 **Cause you're a sky,**

 **cause you're a sky full of stars**

 **I wanna die in your arms, arms**

 **Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark**

 **I'm gonna give you my heart**

 **And I don't care, go on and tear me apart**

 **And I don't care if you do**

 **Cause in a sky,**

 **cause in a sky full of stars**

 **I think I see you**

 **I think I see you**

 **You're a sky,**

 **you're a sky full of stars**

 **Such a Heavenly view**

 **Such a Heavenly view**

umbreon: Thank you & goodnight minna-san!

Otori & Hiragi: Remember to send us stuff!

Everyone: Goodnight/Meow!


	83. Chapter 83

umbreon: Back again before Halloween week starts!

Hiragi & Otori *still waiters*: Here's your coffee.

Kao Kai: Welcome!

Team Otori & Team Hiragi: Again?

Kitahara & Maid-Nanjo: Yo!

Ageha & Hachiya: Un.../ Hi...

Ancient: Let's do this!

Tsukigami: Neko, you know what to do.

Tengenji-Neko *still wearing collar*: Meow! AsuraKazuki.

 **heyoo minna-san**

 **ill get straight**

 **dares:**

 **hoshitani-be tatsumi's slave for 2 sessions**

 **tsukigami and tengenji- wear this (throws a sexy bunny outfit) and flirt with a police**

 **akatsuki-be otori's servant for 3 sessions**

 **kuga- flirt with nayuki while teaching him how to play piano**

 **toraishi- go prankscare ugawa**

 **welp that's it for now bye!**

 **606 out~**

Hoshitani: I'm a slave again? Well... at least Tatsumi will be a good master.

Tatsumi smiles: Un!

Maid-Nanjo: Ageha, hug me.

Aghea grumbles: Is this the last time?

umbreon: Yup.

Ageha: ...fine.

They hug.

umbreon: By the way, Tengenji is no longer a cat as of today so~...

Tsuki & Tengen are both magically in sexy bunny outfits: *sighs* Fine...

Off they go to flirt w/ an officer.

Otori smiles while Akatsuki groans.

Otori: Akatsuki~! plz get me some coffee?

Akatsuki grumbles as he obeys.

Tatsumi smiles: Hoshitani~! Some tea plz?

Hoshitani nods, understanding.

Otori & Tatsumi: Thank you~!

Tsuki & Tengen come back, handcuffed: We're back.

umbreon: Arrested again?

Both of them: Yup.

Kuga takes Nayuki's hand and they sit down on the piano. He teaches some basic keys, hand on Nayuki's. Nayuki blushes.

umbreon: OK~! I'm counting that as flirting.

Toraishi: Yes! Ren, help me!

Kitahara: W/ pleasure!

They prank Ugawa by scaring him w/ plenty of fake blood...& an axe murderer costume.

Ugawa: WAH!

Toraishi & Kitahara laugh hysterically.

umbreon: Well, that's all for now.

Otori & Hiragi: Plz send us more stuff!

Hoshitani & Akatsuki: Plz go easy on us!

Everyone: Bye!


	84. Chapter 84

umbreon: Back again?

Hiragi & Otori*still waiters*: Here's hot chocolate for everyone.

Kao Kai & Ancient: So soon?

Team Otori & Team Hiragi: Again?

Team Sazanami & Team Yuzuriha: Let's go!

Tengenji *still wearing collar*: AsuraKazuki

Maid-Nanjo: Again.

 **i'm here again!**

 **sorry if i made the first one short I was so sleepy back then any ways**

 **since it's holloween**

 **thi**

 **truth**

 **hoshitani- Do you have a sibling?**

 **dares**

 **Tasumi- here (gives a dragon costume) wear this for 3 sessions**

 **hoshitani- here (throws tavian in a cute holloween costume) take care of tavian for 3 sessions don't give it back to tengenji until you finished that 3 sessions**

 **akatsuki- wear any sexy holloween costumes (umbreon u can choose for him) and flirt with hiragi**

 **kitahara and toraishi- prankscare kuga make sure he will scream in horror**

 **nayuki and ugawa-cross dress as a princesses for 3 sessions**

 **eigo- go dress and act like a bad boy**

 **otori,yuzuriha and hiragi - go sing glory story from dream fes**

 **tengenji and tsukigami - go wear a scary costume (u choose their costumes umbreon) and prankscare a police**

 **inumine- Be ugawa and toraishi's cat for 3 sessions (throws a collar and cat ears)**

 **haruto-be a vampire for 3 sessions**

 **ageha-be haruto's vampire slave**

 **and since it's holloween here**

 **(throws candies at them)**

 **have a good holloween!**

 **see u next time!**

 **606 out ~**

Hoshitani: Nope. I'm an only child~.

Tatsumi in dragon costume: How do I look, Hoshitani?

Hoshitani: It suits you!

Sawatari agrees.

Tavian in cute princess costume: Meow!

Hoshitani: Uh... Nice kitty...

Tengenji: You better take care of her, you boor!

Otori: Oh Akatsuki~!

umbreon: I think a fox costume suit him, ne?

Akatsuki grumbles as he puts on fox costume.

Hiragi: It suits you.

Akatsuki: Hiragi-kun~! Can you...pet me?

Hiragi pets his head.

Akatsuki can now die happy.

Toraishi: Pranking Shu is gonna be tough... but we can do it, Ren!

Kitahara: Let's do it!

They try their best with ghosts, werewolves, vampires, etc.

Kuga *in deadpan*: Ahhhhhh...!

Toraishi & Kitahara failed: He's unscareable, sorry!

Nayuki & Ugawa in princess dresses: Hai~.

Eigo dresses like a bad boy: I'm bad to the bone.

He tries but fails.

Tengenji & Tsukigami: Well, we might as well get arrest again.

umbreon: Let's see... Tengen can be a mad scientist while Tsuki can be a mummy!

Tengen & Tsuki in costume: Let's get this over w/.

Off they go.

Inumine in cat costume: Woof~! I mean, Meow~!

Toraishi & Ugawa facepalm: Oh great, now we have a cat-dog (?) on our hands.

umbreon: Song time!

Otori, Yuzuriha & Hiragi: **Boku ni wa chotto bakari no yume ga aru nosa**

 **Kimi ni mo shitte hoshī nda chikara wo kashite yo**

 **Itsudemo kimi no koe ga furuitateseru**

 **Kibō no wakideru mizūmisa**

 **Kanarazu tsurete yukitai nosa (shining stage)**

 **Tobira no mukō ni (spotlight)**

 **Shangri-La hikari afureteru**

 **Kimi ni misetai keshiki ga aru nda**

 **Sore wa glory tsugi no story**

 **Kake agaru step no saki ni**

 **Todoke glory yume no stage**

 **Issho naraba doko made demo**

 **Shinjite yukeru ki ga suru**

 **Ai no card de susumu nda**

Tengen & Tsuki come back in handcuffs once again.

Vamp Haru: Ah ha ha! Well, can I suck your blood?

Uozumi: No way! I'd rather pierce you with a stake!

Saotome: You can bite me anytime!

Futaba: Rittchan!

Ageha's eyes sparkle: Plz let me be your slave!

Vamp Haru chuckles: OK~!

Everyone: Thanks for the candy!

umbreon: Now then, we're done here, so~

Everyone: Plz send us stuff! Bye! Happy Halloween!


	85. Chapter 85

umbreon: So early this morning!

Dragon-Tatsumi: Yo!

Hoshitani & Tavian: Hi/Meow!

Princess Nayuki & Princess Ugawa: Hi.

Cat-Inumine: Meow~!

Vamp-Haruto: Hi!

Everyone else: Happy Halloween!

Otori: Akatsuki?

Akatsuki: Hai hai. AsuraKazuki returns.

 **(i forgot to type my username in my 1st review)**

 **im baaccckkk~**

 **anyways i'll get it easy for you this time**

 **﹂** **(ω)」**

 **dares**

 **Tengenji and tsukigami- wear this (gives them a cat and dog ear) and tell an enforcer to pet you**

 **sawatari- wear a lolita dress for 2 sessions**

 **kuga- tell a joke to toraishi and kitahara the very funny one that will make them cry because of too much laughing**

 **yuki- flirt to toraishi**

 **nayuki-tell kuga to be your knight and shining armor**

 **lastly...**

 **otori- tie your hair into 2 pigtails until the next session**

 **that's all**

 **i'll be back so watch out**

 **606 out~**

Tengen-Neko & Tsuki-Inu: Hai hai.

Off they go.

Toraishi: Ren, would you do the honors?

Kitahara: W/ pleasure!

Kitahara dresses Sawatari in Lolita dress.

Sawatari: This is humiliating...

Hoshitani: It actually looks good on you.

Dragon-Tatsumi as he hugs Hoshitani: I agree.

Sawatari: Tatsumi...

umbreon: Now that Hoshitani & Kitahara are no longer slaves...

Tengen-Neko & Tsuki-Inu came back.

Tsuki-Inu: We somehow didn't get arrested this time.

Tengen-Neko: But we did get his phone #.

Kuga: Hm~...

Kitahara & Toraishi gulp.

Kuga gets them into a back room. Everyone hears laughter a minute later.

A door opens, Toraishi & Kitahara on the floor laughing w/ Kuga being his usual.

Everyone thinking: What the heck did he do?!

Princess Nayuki: Um... Toraishi-kun, dance w/ me?

Toraishi knows better than to flirt w/ Nayuki w/ Kuga around: Sorry, but no thanks.

Princess Nayuki: Ne, Kuga, will you be my knight?

Kuga nods: Yes, Princess.

Yuzuriha puts Otori's hair in pigtails.

Hoshitani: You look good, Senpai.

Otori blushes.

umbreon: That's all for today!

Everyone: Happy Halloween! Bye!


	86. Chapter 86

umbreon: Again!

Dragon-Tatsumi: Here again.

Tavian & Hoshitani: Hi!/Nya!

Princesses Nayuki & Ugawa: Hi.

Neko-Inu: Meow!

Vamp-Haru: Hi!

Lolita Sawatari: Hi...

Everyone else: Yo!

Tsumugi: Hi...

Princess Nayuki: Eh? What are you doing here?

umbreon: I called her.

Princess Nayuki: Oh no...

Otori: Akatsuki, would you?

Akatsuki: Hai. AsuraKazuki again.

 **hey everyone im baaaaacccck**

 **anyways i have class later so i'll make this quick**

 **dares**

 **tengenji and tsukigami- since u got the officer's phone# try to text him and tell him i love you or some cheesy messages**

 **otori- prankscare hiragi**

 **yuzuriha-wear a girl school uniform and act like one**

 **tsumugi-flirt to toraishi**

 **otori-tickle hoshitani for 5 mins**

 **team otori- sing pleasure flag from dream fes**

 **that's all**

 **606 will be back~**

Tengen & Tsuki: We just texted him: I think you're fine. I like you/I love you.

Otori: Hm~... This'll be difficult.

Gets an idea, then talks w/ Vamp-Haru.

Hiragi then gets Vamp-Haru: Ne... would you like to be my servant?

Hiragi: No...*then runs away*

Otori sighs: I suppose that's the best I'll get out of him.

Yuzuriha wearing school girl uniform: Hi! I'm Lion-chan!

Sazanami face-palms.

Tsumugi: Hey... I like you. Will you go on a date w/ me?

Toraishi has no response.

Princess Nayuki looks like he's about to hit Toraishi over the head w/ a pan.

Toraishi: Uh... why?

Tsumugi: So you'll get away from Yuki...

Everyone: Oh...

Toraishi: Um...no thanks.

Tsumugi: Hmph.

Otori smiles.

Hoshitani: Uh oh...

Otori tickles him for 5 mins.

Hoshitani: Ahahahahah!

Hoshitani pants afterwards as Otori kisses him on the cheek.

Tengen: Ah. He just texted back. It says: "I'm sorry, but I just hooked up w/ a girl. I'll see you around."

Tsuki: Such a jerk.

Team Otori: Song time!

 **Here We Go! (kaze unarase)**

 **Here We Go! (hashire mirai e...)**

 **(Why Not?)**

 **sawari tai saware nai kagayaki wa doshite**

 **konnanimo kokoro tsukamu? (Never Let Me Go)**

 **tomara nai omoi ga (Speed Up!) yume no atsu sa ni naru**

 **Ikisaki wa mo kimatteru darou?**

 **(hitori bocchi ja) katariae nai yo**

 **(makezugirai mo) tsuyomi na no sa ima koso**

 **(bokura no negai wo) hitotsu ni shi te**

 **kakageyou Pleasure Flag (Hey!)**

 **kimi to tsukuri tai (Hey!)**

 **mekurumeku (Show!) drama (Stage!) hajimaru yo**

 **tanabike Special Flag (Hey!)**

 **sora made takaku (For My Dream!)**

 **kitto (Shine!) kitto (Lucky!) hikiyose te**

 **(kimi to nara Prize!)**

 **sa (ima) saiko no saki e...**

 **Here We Go! (hashire mirai e... Start Dash!)**

umbreon: That's it for tonight!

Team Otori: Remember to send us stuff!

Everyone: Bye/Meow!


	87. Chapter 87

umbreon: *yawns* Morning...

Dragon-Tatsumi: Morning.

Tavian & Hoshitani: Morning/Meow!

Princesses Nayuki & Ugawa: Morning...

Neko-Inu: Meow!

Vamp-Haru: Morning!

Lolita-Sawatari: Morning...

Everyone else: Morning...

umbreon: Let's get this over w/. I have 3 classes in a row today.

Dragon-Tatsumi: AsuraKazuki is back again.

 **heyooo guys**

 **since the first part of my exams are over (which means part 2 is tomorrow) like the last one i'll make this quick**

 **dare**

 **sazanami- wear bunny ears and tell yuzuriha to pet you until the end of the session**

 **hoshitani- let all your team members (except otori) to call you hoshi-chan or by your 1st name**

 **nayuki- confess to hoshitani again like what you did in ep 12 ss1**

 **kuga- tell sweet nothings to nayuki**

 **tsukigami-(gives him a strawberry milk) seduce tengenji while drinking it**

 **tengenji- if tsukigami succeed in seducing you give him another box of his favorite drink**

 **welp i gotta review so bye!**

 **606 will be back~**

Bunny-Sazanami sighs: Pet me?

Yuzuriha: Of course~! *pets the bunny*

Hoshitani: Um...

Tsuki & Tengen: Y-Yuta.

Kuga & Nayuki: Yuta.

Nayuki: Um... I really like you, Yuta-kun!

Otori's depressed.

Hoshitani: Nayuki... I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same way.

Nayuki small smiles: It's OK. I'm just glad we're friends.

Hoshitani nods: Me too.

Kuga whispers into Nayuki's ear: You'll always be my princess...etc.

Nayuki blushes.

Hoshitani grabs Otori & kisses him.

Otori smiles as he hugs him.

Tsuki: This had better be my preferred ratio.

Tsukigami drinks strawberry milk: Tengenji~ you look good today.

Tengenji: You boor... *gives him another strawberry milk*

umbreon: Well, that's it for now.

Everyone: Later/Meow!


	88. Chapter 88

umbreon: Hi!

Tema Otori & Otori: Hi!

Otori: AsuraKazuki is back once again?

 **Hi guys! exams are over so i'm back again!**

 **btw meet dear dream!**

 **kanade-hi everyone!**

 **chizu- ooohhhh! we will get to know new amazingly super duper fantastic new friends!**

 **junya- oi you don't need to say that much chizu!**

 **chizu-but jun-kun! it exactly describes our meeting!they're our new friends!**

 **itsuki- hey chizu i think that's enough**

 **chizu- fine (pouts)**

 **shin- i'm sorry if they're noisy anyways glad to meet you all**

 **And now for the dares!**

 **kanade- eh! dares!?**

 **umm...yeah...,this is a ToD**

 **chizu-oooohhhhh i love playing this! let's join them!**

 **kanade-good idea!**

 **itsuki: ehh!**

 **chizu- it's fine it-chan~**

 **shin- do what you want**

 **junya-you always love to play around!**

 **anywayyysss let's start**

 **Hoshitani- like otori tie kanade's hair into 2 pigtails**

 **tsukigami and tengenji- wear a glasses similar to shin's glasses (also shin please wear your glasses)**

 **nayuki- make many sweets for chizuru**

 **chizu- eat all of the sweets nayuki made**

 **kuga- if nayuki succeed in his work give him a prize**

 **tengenji and junya- prank hoshitani and kanade**

 **make sure to take a video of it**

 **and lastly**

 **dear dream and team otori-sing mr music by vocaloids**

 **bye everyone!(i'm gonna leave dear dream in your care! i'll pick them up again tomorrow)**

 **606 out~**

 **shin-oi don't leave us!**

 **chizu-see you again**

DearDream: Hi!

Team Otori: Hi!

Hoshitani smiles: Stay still.

He does Kanade's hair into pigtails.

Both giggle.

Tsukigami, Tengenji, & Shin wearing glasses.

Chizu: Megane squad!

Nayuki makes sweets: Um...here.

Chizu: Wah wah wah~! Thank you! *eats all the sweets*

Chizu groans.

Itsuki: I told not to eat so many.

Kuga pets Nayuki on the head for a good job.

Nayuki blushes.

Tengenji & Junya: Hm~...

They do the old bucket over the door trick, but w/ paint.

Kanade & Hoshitani: Wah! *both are covered in paint*

Tsukigami filmed it all, of course.

Team Otori & DearDream: Leave it to us!

 **Hey tsuyoku daite**

 **Hey ...**

 **konogoro ja sukoshi dake kokoro ga sunete iru**

 **atsui omoi o tojikomete susumenaku natte'ru**

 **ano koro wa yokatta to furikaette bakari de**

 **kyou no yorokobi o sagasu koto wasurete shimatte'ru**

 **nantonaku hibi o kasanereba hora**

 **chotto zutsu usurete yuku honnou**

 **sechigarai iranai tarinai**

 **sonna boku ja tsumaranai**

 **Hey tsuyoku daite**

 **Hey odorasete yo**

 **kimi ga kureta nukumori de boku o tsutsunde**

 **Keep on groovin'**

 **mayoi mo tomadoi mo gomakashita mama da kara**

 **mune no naka panku shisou na hodo tamari ni tamatte'ru**

 **nantonaku nagai mono ni makarete**

 **chotto zutsu surihette'ku kibou mo**

 **nakusanai kesanai yamenai**

 **boku wa boku o akiramenai**

 **Hey toki o tomete**

 **Hey mahou o kakete**

 **koi no hajimari no you ni yume o misete**

 **Keep on movin'**

 **(Hey )x4**

 **"You've given me such a Cool buzz, livened up my boring days."**

 **"C'mon, show me an even more wonderful world**

 **with that Fantastic magic of yours."**

 **(Hey ) kekkyoku bokura minna**

 **(Hey ) yowai ikimono da kara**

 **(Hey ) namida o nagasu no sa**

 **Hey tsuyoku daite**

 **Hey odorasete yo**

 **kimi ga kureta nukumori de boku o tsutsunde**

 **Keep on groovin'**

 **Hey toki o tomete**

 **Hey mahou o kakete**

 **koi no hajimari no you ni yume o misete**

 **Keep on movin'**

 **kimi ga kureta nukumori de boku o tsutsunde**

 **Keep on groovin'**

 **"Mr. Music!"**

umbreon: Thanks! I'll take good care of them!

DearDream: What have we've gotten ourselves into...?

Team Otori: It's OK.

Otori: Well, this'll be fun , ne, Boys?

Team Otori: Hai!

umbreon: But... there is a few other people I'd like to invite, so~

RANDOMLY APPEARS!

Kuroishi & Keigo: Eh? What the-?

Mikami Haruto: Eh? What?

umbreon: Welcome Kurofune & Mikami-san!

Mikami & Kurofune: Uh... hi?

DearDream: This a ToD.

Team Otori: Don't worry. umbreon will take care of you. For the most part.

umbreon: Now then~! Since that's all the time we have right now, I will request 1 thing: Send us stuff! I want to mess w/ them so much right now! Plus, meet & greets since they're so similar!

DearDream & Kurofune: Eh?

Team Otori: Don't mind, don't mind. You'll get used to it soon.

Mikami sighs: Well, I guess we're in your care then.

Otori: I'll do my best.

Everyone: Later!


	89. Chapter 89

umbreon: Here we are!

DearDream & Kurofune: Hai!

Team Otori & Team Hiragi: Hi!

Otori & Mikami: Let's go!

Tavian: Meow!

Otori: Ah. AsuraKazuki.

 **hey guys i'm baaaccckk**

 **anyways ooohhh~**

 **Kurofune and Mikami-san are here!?**

 **Keigo-umm...yeah...kinda**

 **Chizu- KuroDearDreamFune are baaaack!**

 **Junya and Yuto- Oi! Don't name us like that!**

 **Mikami-san- oh...so you're going to seriously form a 7 man group?**

 **DearDream and Kurofune- WERE NOT!**

 **Hey that's enough! anyways let's continue**

 **dares**

 **Yuto- dye some strands of your hair red (like toraishi) then take a pic together**

 **tatsumi-wear a princess dress**

 **keigo- treat tatsumi as a real princess (like how you treat your fans as princesses)**

 **kuga- be toraishi's servant**

 **ugawa, nayuki and chizu- do nico yazawa's nico-nico nii**

 **hoshitani and kanade- choose one of them (the 1 who do the nico-nico-nii cutely)and let umbreon dare the winner**

 **eigo-tell it-chan a very funny joke**

 **mikami-san - shout "Let's play boys!" (do it like otori)**

 **otori-shout "Let's go beyond the ultimate!" (do it like mikami-san)**

 **Inumine- sing a short song to tavian**

 **tsukigami, tengengi and shin- wear your glasses and mock 3 police**

 **well that's all for today i still have work to do**

 **and chizu don't eat enough sweets**

 **chizu- ehhhhh!**

 **itsuki- you'll destroy your teeth chizu**

 **chizu-b-but!**

 **enough buts anyway i'll be back soon ω**

 **606 out~**

Yuto: ... *gets his hair dyed*

Toraishi: Um... *takes a selfie w/ Yuto*

Sawatari: The similarities are startling.

Princess Tatsumi is back.

Keigo: It's a pleasure to meet you, princess.

Princess Tatsumi: Likewise.

Kuga: ...

Toraishi: Yes! Shu~, let me borrow your bike?

Kuga sighs, giving him the keys.

Ugawa, Nayuki & Chizu: Nico-nico nii!

Hoshitani & Kanade whisper to each other.

Hoshitani & Kanade: Chizu.

Chizu: Yay! I win win win! ... Eh?

umbreon: Chizu, time to get Yuzu & Sankishi in here!

Yuzu is dragged by Chizu while Sankishi appear randomly.

Ancient & Hiragi appear too!

Yuzu & Sankishi: Uh...

Ancient & Hiragi: Again?

umbreon: Welcome to the ToD! Don't worry, I'll take good care of you today!

Yuzu & Sankishi: Uh...OK?

Eigo: Hm~... OK! What do you get when you put a pig in a catapult?

Itsuki: What?

Eigo: Flying pigs.

Everyone is silent. A cricket sings.

Saotome Ritsu: Hi.

Saotome Ichika: Hi.

Futaba: Two Saotomes!

Mikami Haruto: Hi.

Tsukigami Haruto: Hi.

Futaba: And two Harus!

Uozumi & Susa are the only 1s not freaking out about this.

Mikami: Let's play boys!

Otori: Let's go beyond the ultimate!

Mikami & Otori: Not bad.

Inumine: Meow~ Meow~ I like you! Tavian~!

Tengenji approves.

umbreon: By the way, Hiragi & Otori are fraternal twins. Chizu & Yuzu are twins but Yuzu dyes his hair.

Both sets of twins look at each other: ... Huh...

Mikami: Ne, does Uozumi like you? Susa definitely doesn't like me.

Tsuki-Haru: Well... even if he doesn't, I love Uozumi.

Uozumi: Haru, you bastard!

Mikami: Well, Susa does too, deep down.

Susa: Who said I love you?!

Futaba: Ah...so everyone is similar, huh?

Sawatari nods.

Kaito & Tengenji: Getting arrested again?

Shin: Um... Is this really OK?

All put on glasses.

Kaito & Tengen: Yeah.

Off they go to mock police.

umbreon: Oh yeah. There's 1 difference between idols & musical actors.

Kanade: What's that?

Hoshitani kisses Otori on the lips.

All idols blush.

umbreon: They're not allowed to fall in love, even w/ each other.

Kaito, Tengen & Shin come back in handcuffs.

umbreon: Well, that's all for now.

DearDream: Keep sending us stuff...

Keigo tells Shin what the difference is between musical actors & idols.

Shin blushes.

Everyone: Later!/Meow!


	90. Chapter 90

umbreon: Back so soon?

DearDream, Kurofune, Sankishi: Back here?

Team Otori, Team Hiragi & Ancient: Again!

Otori & Hiragi: AsuraKazuki again?!

 **heyyy guuyyysss i'm back (I'm sorry if to you it's seems to early it is because of our diff. timezones maybe)**

 **ooohhh now sankishi and yuzu are here too!**

 **hmmmm...i realized that too when I started wtaching Dream fes they really have similarities**

 **chizu- ohhhhh...these similarities are super duper extra confusing to me**

 **junya- again you are overreacting chizu**

 **chizu- but jun-kun! it is how things are!**

 **yuzu- you never change chizu here i bought you a pudding (gives a super spicy pudding)**

 **chizu- ehh! what do you mean that i haven't change!? anywaysyou're so thoughtful yuzu! (eats the pudding and flames exited his mouth because of spiciness)**

 **yuzu- you're still easy to fool**

 **the rest of deardream and kurofune- (sighs to the twins)**

 **so let's go to the dares now!**

 **hey Harutos! go tell uozumi and sousa I love you in seducing way**

 **saotomes go compete with taiga in drinking the most number of sake**

 **hoshitani and junya- braid kanade and otori's hair**

 **hiragi and yuzu- go prank your twins**

 **otori and chizu- get revenge to your twins**

 **shin,eigo, tengenji and tsukigami- (in short the megane squad) go wear cute school girl outfits and act like a nerd, himedere and a responsible type**

 **itsuki and kuga- go do a drawing contest**

 **nayuki- go be the judge**

 **yuto- make keigo laugh**

 **umbreon- give a dare to the winner**

 **and also here (gives them cookies) the one who gets the special prize cookie will be exception to the next session**

 **all-ehhh!?**

 **shin- you told us you'll get us here when you get back**

 **I was but I thought of letting you be here longer it seems that umbreon is still enjoying the fact that you have big similarities well me too i'm enjoying it seems that you too**

 **all- fine**

 **now go have fun goodnight everyone!**

 **606~**

Mikami & Tsuki-Haru: Uozumi/Susa, I love you!

Uozumi & Susa: Stop that, you bastard!

Both Saotomes & Futaba: OK!

All drink but no one is left standing.

Futaba wins though.

Hoshitani & Junya braid Otori and Kanade's hair.

Otori hugs Hoshitani.

Hiragi & Yuzu: Hm~...

Megane squad wear school girl uniforms.

Shin: Stand up straight.

Tengenji: Eh~? It's fine, isn't it?

Eigo: Um... you can do that if you want to? I can do your math homework too?

Kaito: No, don't do it. They'll just take advantage of you.

Otori & Chizu end up w/ pudding in their faces.

Hiragi & Yuzu in turn, get pudding in their faces.

Itsuki & Kuga draw Hoshitani.

Nayuki: Um... Itsuki wins.

umbreon: Itsuki, sweets plz?

Itsuki: Uh...here.

umbreon: Yum!

Yuto: Ne, Keigo?

Keigo: What?

Yuto: Nothing. Just... do these look good on me? *glasses*

Keigo: Ptfff... ahahaha! Yeah! They do!

Everyone gets cookies.

Hoshitani: Ah! I got the prize cookie!

Everyone: Eh?!

umbreon: Well, that's all.

Everyone: Later!/Woof!


	91. Chapter 91

umbreon: Hi again!

DearDream, Kurofune, Sankishi, Yuzu: Hi!

Team Otori, Team Hiragi, Ancient: Hi!

Tsumugi & Yuki: Hi!/Yo...

Nayuki: Eh? Don't tell me...

Yuki: We were called!

Nayuki sighs.

Otori & Hiragi: AsuraKazuki is back again.

 **heyy guys i'm back!**

 **since hoshitani got the prize cookie he is excempted today**

 **now to the dares**

 **uozumi and sousa- prank the Haruto's**

 **Saotomes- be taiga's maid**

 **chizu and yuzu- go meet yuki and tsumugi**

 **hiragi and otori- prankscare the 2set of the younger twins**

 **itsuki and nayuki- go do a cooking contest**

 **kuga and kanade- be the judge the loser will cook another sweets for all**

 **megane squad- shout "We are Smarter and Hotter than you!" infront of the police station**

 **keigo-take a vid of them**

 **yuto and toraishi- go flirt to the nayuki twins**

 **inumine- go meet Asuma of ACE and see who is the strongest among the 2 of you**

 **ugawa- go judge who is the strongest**

 **welp that's all**

 **chizu-you're leaving?**

 **eh..I have to I have some works to do anyways go have fun!**

 **Chizu- I am having a very amazingly fun done!**

 **shin- you're overreacting too much O can't get a sense of your talking**

 **chizu- But Shin-chan you're also having fun being in the super fun megane squad!**

 **shin- shut up**

 **junya- hey that's enough chizu you always talk too much**

 **yuzu- well that's how he is**

 **all- Agreed**

 **Anyways see you later guys! Umbreon sorry have to leave them again to you!**

 **606 out~**

Uozumi & Susa smile evilly: Hm~...

Futaba: Ricchan, Ittchan, make me some tea plz?

Both Saotomes sigh: Yes, Master.

Chizu & Yuzu: Hi!

Tsumugi & Yuki: Hi!

Both Harutos end up w/ paint on their heads, along w/ feathers.

Uozumi & Susa high-5 each other.

Hiragi & Otori: Hm~...

Itsuki & Nayuki have cooking contest.

Kanade: Both are so good! I can't decide, so I give both points!

Kuga: Hm... Nayuki.

Itsuki cooks sweets for all.

Everyone: Yum!

Tsumugi & Yuki get confetti bombed.

Yuki: Ah!

Tsumugi is usual.

Megane squad: Let's get this over w/.

Keigo follows w/ phone.

In distance... we hear: We're smarter and hotter than you!

Megane squad comes back.

Chizu: Ne, what happened? What what?

Shin: They actually agreed w/ us.

Keigo: I got it!

Toraishi: Ne, would you kittens like to have some fun w/ me?

Tsumugi drop kicks him.

Yuto: Yo... would you like to hangout?

Tsumugi & Yuki nod.

Toraishi: Eh? Why?

Keigo: You just don't have the idol charm.

Azuma randomly appears: Eh? Where am I?

Kanade: It's a ToD, Azuma-senpai. Hopefully only for now.

Azuma shrugs: OK, what do I have to do?

Inumine: Woof~! Hi, new friend!

Azuma: Uh...Hi.

Ugawa: You 2 have to have a strength contest. I'm the judge. And... calm down Inu!

Inumine: Hai~!

Azuma lifts 200 lbs.

Inumine lifts 200 lbs.

Ugawa: I'm calling it a draw!

umbreon: Well, that's all for now! Don't worry, I'll take good care of them!

Everyone: Later/Woof!


	92. Chapter 92

umbreon: Good morning!

DearDeam, Kurofune, Sankishi, Azuma & Yuzu: Morning!

Team Otori, Team Hiragi, Ancient, Otori & Hiragi: Morning!

Nayuki Twins: AsuraKazuki is here.

 **hey guys i'm baaaaccccckkkk**

 **anyways let's start and end this quickly i still have work to do**

 **dares**

 **saotomes- go tell harutos "i love you" in a cute seducing way**

 **harutos- go sing sweet romance (from yumeiro's pattisierrie) to the saotomes**

 **hoshitani- go play scrabble with kanade,junya and itsuki**

 **megane squad- wear a girl's school swimsuit and seduce them**

 **chizu and yuzu- fool everyone that chizu is yuzu and yuzu is chizu**

 **otori-wear hiragi 's glasses**

 **hiragi-take back ur glasses anf join megane squad**

 **nayuki twins- make 4 cute dresses**

 **kuga toraishi yuto and kitahara-wear it for 4 sessions**

 **ugawa and nayuki-ask keigo to pat ur head**

 **well that's all**

 **606~**

Saotomes: I love you, Haru!

Harutos: This is for you!

 **What is what is koitte NANI?**

 **Moshikashite hajimatteru? Sweet Romance**

 **Itsumo guru guru omoidashi chau**

 **Atama no naka KIMI no koto**

 **Nemuttete mo me ga sametete mo**

 **NAZE ka ki ni naru...ENDORESU PUREI**

 **Dare nimo ienai kara**

 **Kimochi wo MANAAMOODO**

 **Datte BITAA ANDO SUIITO**

 **Baby Baby me ga autabi**

 **Mune ga kurushiku naru no...wakannai!**

 **Tell me tell me nanka futari**

 **Sukoshi zutsu kawatteku kyorikan**

 **Help me help me mou modorenai**

 **Dakedo doko ni mukaeba ii no?**

 **What is what is koitte NANI?**

 **Byouyomi kaishi three two one**

 **Tabun KORE tte?! Sweet Romance**

 **Mata JIRI JIRI mune wo kogashi chau**

 **Nanigenai KIMI no kotoba**

 **Ii hou nimo warui hou nimo**

 **Watashi katte ni DEKOREESHON**

 **Hare nochi kumori UP AND DOWN**

 **Gokigen wa KIMI shidai**

 **Datte SUTOROBERII**

 **Baby baby KIMI no tonari**

 **Narande aruku dake de...DOKI DOKI**

 **Tell me tell me nanka watashi**

 **Umaku hanasenaku naru...fushigi**

 **Help me help me tatta hitori**

 **Ima KIMI igai mietenai no**

 **What is what is koitte NANI?**

 **Ochiru mono nano? Three two one**

 **KORE ga UWASA no?! Sweet Romance**

 **Hey boy wata deska**

 **woe Stay with me**

 **woe wata deska**

 **Hey boy wata deska**

 **Say you love me**

 **Stay with me!**

 **Datte BIITA ANDO SUIITO**

 **Baby baby me ga autabi**

 **Mune ga kurushiku naru no...wakannai!**

 **Tell me tell me nanka futari**

 **Sukoshi zutsu kawatteku kyorikan**

 **Help me help me mou modorenai**

 **Dakedo doko ni mukaeba ii no?**

 **What is what is koitte NANI?**

 **Byouyomi kaishi three two one**

 **Tabun KORE tte!? Sweet Romance**

Saotomes are happy.

Hoshitani, Junya, Kanade & Itsuki: Let's play!

All of them play scrabble.

Megane squad wears swimsuits.

Junya & Itsuki: Uh...

Hoshitani & Kanade aren't paying attention. So focused on the game.

Chizu: I'm Yuzu!

Yuzu: I'm Chizu! Let's go go go!

Otori takes Hiragi's glasses & puts them on.

Kanade wins scrabble.

Otori: How do I look?

Hoshitani: Good.

Hiragi takes his glasses back & joins Megane squad.

Nayuki Twins: No problem! *make 4 dresses*

Kuga, Yuto, Toraishi, & Kitahara wear said dresses.

Toraishi & Kitahara grumble.

Ugawa & Nanjo laugh at them.

Keigo & Nayuki: It suits you, Kuga-kun/Yuto.

Kuga & Yuto slightly blush.

Ugawa & Nayuki: Can you pat our heads?

Keigo pats their heads w/ a smile.

umbreon: Until next time!

Everyone: Bye!


	93. Chapter 93

umbreon: Hello again! You're very lucky that I have today off...

Sankishi: Thanks for taking time today!

DearDream & Kurofune: Let's do this!

Team Otori & Team Hiragi: Hai!

Otori, Hiragi, Ancient: We're here!

Nayuki Twins & Asuma: Yo!/Yo...

Kuga, Yuto, Toraishi & Kitahara *wearing dresses*.

Chizu: Hey hey hey! AsuraKazuki has returned~.

 **heyooo guys it's been so long!**

 **anyways I have to study**

 **(oh how good girl i am)**

 **anyways lets start!**

 **hoshitani, kanade- meet riku nanase of IDOLISH7 and sing monster generation**

 **all twins- prank toraishi, kuga,kitahara,junya, shin**

 **megane squad-Play hide and seek inside the police station**

 **inu- be a cat and be a slave to hoshitani**

 **tatsumi-have a tea party with the rest of the members**

 **umbreon- let them play a game in your own choice and the winner will be the target next session**

 **hehehee it's short so the target wil be in an awful situation next session good luck to whoever you are ω**

 **606~**

umbreon: Her'es Riku Nanse!

Riku appears in puff of smoke: Eh? Where am I?

umbreon: Riku, you're on a ToD w/ musical actors & other idols.

Riku: Oh...

umbreon: You're only here for a song today.

Riku: OK!

Hoshitani & Kanade: Nice to meet you!

Riku: Nice to meet you too! Let's do this!

Hoshi, Kana & Riku: **Shaking your heart (Say!)**

 **Shaking your beat (Jump!)**

 **Jidai wo kaketeku**

 **Jump! (High!) Jump! (High!)**

 **Asenai GENERATiON wo kimi to**

 **One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Jump!**

 **Hajimari nano sa Don't Look Back**

 **Yoso mi shiteiru hima wa nai**

 **Mitsuke dashita Chance**

 **Zettai nogasenai**

 **Hashiri hajimetara Non stop!**

 **Me magurushiku kawatteku Vision**

 **Donna keshiki wo tsukameru darou**

 **[1+4] Kimi e to (Hey!)**

 **[2+5] Nagareru (Bang!)**

 **[3+6+7] Kono Melody itsuka wa (Fly! High! Fly!)**

 **Sekai juu tabi wo shiteku you ni**

 **Hibike Fly away**

 **Alright! Here we go!**

 **Making the dream! (Yeah!)**

 **Making the sky! (Fight!)**

 **Dare yori saki made**

 **Step! (Yes!) Step! (Yes!) susunde yuku**

 **Mirai wa kono te no naka ni**

 **Shaking your heart (Say!)**

 **Shaking your beat (Shout!)**

 **Todokete miseru yo**

 **Jump! (High!) Jump! (High!)**

 **Asenai GENERATiON wo kimi to[1]**

Nayuki Twins, Chizu, Yuzu, Otori & Hiragi whisper to each other.

Toraishi, Kuga, Kitahara, Junya & Shin end up covered w/ glue & glitter, making them sparkly.

Megane squad goes out to play.

Inu: Woof! I mean, Meow!

Hoshitani face-palms.

Ugawa: Good luck.

Hoshitani sighs: Inu, be a good kitty.

Inu: Meow!

Tatsumi & rest of Team Hiragi have a tea party.

Megane squad comes back: We were kicked out, but...

Hiragi: I won.

umbreon: Let's see...what to play...? Ah! I know! How about free-for-all dodge ball? Last one standing is the winner.

Everyone plays dodge ball.

Balls went flying everywhere.

It was down to Hoshitani & Kanade. The last ball is thrown, only to miss the target. Hoshitani is out, & Kanade wins!

Kanade & Hoshitani: Good game.

umbreon: Guess Kanade will be targeted next time.

Chizu & Yuzu: Good luck, Kana-chan!

Kanade's depressed.

umbreon: Well, that's it for today!

Kurofune: Make sure to send us more stuff.

Sankishi; How long are we staying here?

DearDream shrugs: No idea.

umbroen: Until there's no more dares for you, or I have to send you guys back.

Everyone: Bye!/Meow!


	94. Chapter 94

umbreon: Hey! Sorry, but Thanksgiving is Thursday for me!

Team Otori, Team Hiragi, Team Yurzuriha, & Team Sanzanami: Hi!

DearDream, Kurofune & Sankishi: Hi!

Ancient: So late today...

umbreon: I had classes & an exam today that stressed me out!

Kuga, Toraishi, Yuto & Kitahara *still in dresses*: puppy-chan is here.

 **hello my fellow mates and Author...*yawn little* I have new dares.**

 **Uzomi- kiss haruto and say" I love you"**

 **Hoshi-chan- kiss aegha and hug him**

 **uh...Unbreon here is the link: watch?vnqp67PjLf_0(Nanbaka s2: Jyugo,are you okay? Ep. 22)plz tell what do you think!**

 **Kuga- be Siri's model**

 **Kanade-...sing Princess (customized) while wearing a dress**

 **Kitaharu and nanjo- kiss each other for 45 mins**

 **Siri: why me?**

 **because you fanized them so yeah**

 **Uno: puppy-chan,you're a freshmen go to sleep already..**

 **shut it pretty boy and that's all bye zzzz*sleeping***

Uozumi: Oh no. No no no no! I refuse!

Tsuki Haruto: Uozumi... *kisses Uozumi* I love you.

Uozumi blushes, saying in a soft voice: I love you too... Not!

Hoshitani: OK!

Ageha: Eh?

Hoshitani kisses Ageha on the cheek then hugs him.

Ageha blushes but is happy.

Otori's not jealous though. He's actually taking a pic of this.

umbreon: I love Nanbaka! I really want another season! As for this scene, I think its hilarious, but I don't ship Jyugo w/ Honey. I just don't see it happening.

Siri appears, & takes pics while Kuga poses.

Kitahara: What?!

Nanjo pulls Kitahara into a kiss.

umbreon: While that's happening... Kanade!

Kanade *magically in a red dress*: Hai!

 **La da da da da**

 **La da da da da da da**

 **Gross!**

 **La da da da da da**

 **La da da da**

 **OK - fuck it!**

 **Oh oh oh, yeah!**

 **Time to get the day going**

 **Dress it up to the night**

 **Yo critter crew! (say what)**

 **Make Princess Ke$ha look fine!**

 **Add a little pinch of magic from my fairytale life**

 **And now we go, oh, oh, oh, HA!**

 **Look in the mirror, rub my eyes and what is this?**

 **Some genie slut smiling back, suck it bitch!**

 **Yo Mr Raccoon, pass the jack**

 **I need to rinse**

 **Trim it, prim it, dress it, mess it**

 **Yeah now that's my shit!**

 **I'm gettin' ready so ni-i-ice (holla!)**

 **It's kinda cool, I got a robot voice (check this shit out!)**

 **No mirror lady bitch can't deny-y-y**

 **I'm getting customized, customized, customized right**

 **I'm gettin' ready so damn pumped up**

 **Even with this wedgie ridin' up my butt**

 **Thanks to Mr Crow, you sneaky little fuck!**

 **I'm getting customized, customized, customized right**

 **Time to get the day going,**

 **Dress it up to the night,**

 **Yo critter crew! (say what)**

 **Make Princess Ke$ha look fine!**

 **Add a little pinch of magic from my fairytale life**

 **And now we go, oh, oh, oh, HA!**

 **Look in the mirror, rub my eyes and what is this?**

 **Some genie slut smiling back, suck it bitch!**

 **Yo Mr Raccoon, pass the jack**

 **I need to rinse,**

 **Trim it, prim it, dress it, mess it**

 **Yeah now that's my shit!**

 **I'm gettin' ready so ni-i-ice (holla!)**

 **It's kinda cool, I got a robot voice (check this shit out!)**

 **No mirror lady bitch can't deny-y-y**

 **I'm getting customized, customized, customized right**

 **I'm gettin' ready so damn pumped up**

 **Even with this wedgie ridin' up my butt**

 **Thanks to Mr Crow, you sneaky little fuck!**

 **I'm getting customized, customized, customized right**

 **Pleeeaaaase BITCH!**

 **A touch of glitter on my cheek, now the look is complete**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, y-y-y-eah**

 **I'm gettin' ready so ni-i-ice (holla!)**

 **It's kinda cool, I got a robot voice (check this shit out!)**

 **No mirror lady bitch can't deny-y-y**

 **I'm getting customized, customized, customized right**

 **I'm gettin' ready so damn pumped up,**

 **Even with this wedgie ridin' up my butt**

 **Thanks to Mr Crow, you sneaky little fuck!**

 **I'm getting customized, customized, customized right**

Kitahara & Nanjo pant after 45 min. kissing.

Kanade: We're done now, right?

umbreon: Hm~... Not quite. I actually have a few dares of my own today!

Everyone: Eh?

umbreon: I need to relieve some stress, so I'm taking it out on you guys today. Now, Kana-chan, you haven't had your 1st kiss yet right~?

Kanade: Y-yeah...

umbreon: Then, I'll let it at that for now. Now then, everyone has to do a paintball war! Idols vs Musical actors!

Everyone gets paintball guns, paint balls, & some protective equipment.

umbreon & Siri: Fire!

Everyone goes all out.

End result...: A Draw!

umbreon: Well, that's all we have time for today.

Kanade: Plz go easy on me...

umbreon: Oh, & I probably won't be able to do this for the next five days. I have a 5 pg paper due Monday. I have a schedule to do it though. Even so, wish me luck!

Team Otori & DearDream: Good luck!

Everyone: Bye! Happy Thanksgiving!


	95. Chapter 95

umbreon: I'm BACK~!

All Starmyu characters: Hi!

All DreamFest characters: Yo!

Kuga, Yuto, Toraishi, & Kitahara *still in dresses*: It's been so long...

Toraishi: Can we take these off now?

umbreon: No! Still, hang on for 1 more session!

They sigh.

umbreon: Anyway, I'm back this weekend, but I have lots to do next week and the week after. I have a week of classes then final exams!

Otori: Good luck w/ that.

umbreon: Thank you~!

Kanade: Slyblue DLMP-s is here.

 **Hey I am Slyblue and here dares Plus aoba gribble in his sleep**

 **Dares~**

 **Everyone- kiss Aoba-chan(don't tell Aoba I sent him to stay)**

 **Yuzuriha- drink 20 rice wine with sazanami**

 **Ageha- wear a sexy salior outfit for 3 sessions(made by Aoba)**

 **Nanjo and Kitaharu- play poker**

 **AAnd that's all sorry I have it short..**

 **DLMPS: bcause of all complainment from koujaku**

 **Aoba: I don't gribble in my sleep!*smack Slyblue***

 **Ow see ya all later!**

A wild Aoba appears.

Aoba: Uh... Hi.

Everyone kisses Aoba on the cheek.

umbreon whispers: Don't worry. I've got it covered!

Aoba: Wait, what?

umbreon: Nothing!

Aoba stares before shrugging.

Sazanami: Uh...you sure this is a good idea?

Yuzuriha: I'm French! Of course it is! *drinks sake w/ Sazanami*

Aoba: Here's the dress.

Ageha wears it: ...

Tsuki Haruto: It looks good on you.

Ageha blushes.

Nanjo: I agree.

Aghea: No one asked you!

Kitahara & Nanjo play poker.

Nanjo makes it into strip poker.

umbreon: Yuzuriha?

Yuzuriha is passed out drunk while Sazanami has a headache.

The poker gamer finishes w/ Kitahara in his underwear.

Nanjo: You're actually wearing panties?

Kitahara blushes: S-shut up!

umbreon: Hm... I need more... content. Ah! Kanade!

Kanade: Wha-what?

umbreon: I dare you to kiss... Mikami-san!

Kanade: Eh? B-but...!

umbreon: No buts! Do it!

Mikami-san gently kisses Kanade on the forehead.

Kanade faints, red faced & steam coming out.

Mikami: What? You never said it had to be on the lips.

umbreon: Clever... but, that is all for now! Oh and, Happy Birthday Saotome!

Everyone: Happy birthday!

Tsuki Haru gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Saotome faints, happy.

Hoshitani: Keep sending us stuff!

Yuto: Just get us out of this dresses!

Everyone: Bye!


	96. Chapter 96

umbreon: *yawns* I just woke up & there's already a review?

Sailor! Ageha: Seems like it.

Aoba: Is everyone here?

Starmyu characters: Hai!

DreamFest characters: Hai!

Kuga, Yuto, Kitahara & Toraishi: Can we get out of these dresses now?

umbreon: In a little bit...

Aoba: AsuraKazuki is here.

 **heeeyyyooo minna it's been so long i'm too busy with school, projects here, assignments there, laboratory stuff and outputs and performances and they even sent us more assignments and projects even we had a one week holiday because of the school sports housing thing . either ways stop with the school things and go straight to the dares**

 **all twins: go meet riku nanase and tenn kujo of IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER (they are fraternal twins as well and they have the same back story with otori and hiragi)**

 **still all twins(only boys) : go sing fure fure seishuun sanka and the nayuki twins can sew them a cute lolita dresses and make them wear it while they sings and also be their fangirls**

 **megane squad: you know I have found another member for your squad so go meet Nikaido Yamato of IDOLiSH 7 and you can add saeyoung choi of MM (basically it's a korean otome game) !and go wear bunny ears and hop across the streets**

 **haru's:go kiss the saotomes and say I really love the way you mock me**

 **saotome's: praise haru's for the next 2 sessions**

 **junya, keigo, tatsumi: do a cooking contest**

 **nayuki and ugawa and yuzu:meet Mitsuki Izumi of IDOLiSH 7 and compare your heights with the other members**

 **the ones who wears dresses:go meet Tamaki Yotsuba and tease mitsuki, nayuki, ugawa and yuzu**

 **That's all see you soon and btw all DREAM FES characters seems that you only have 3 sessions left so Have fun while you can (but it will depends if I'll keep daring to you)**

 **606 out~**

umbreon: I know how you feel! I have one more week of classes to prep for final exams as well as a few finals in class! I just want to finish work early & play!

Riku & Kujo appear.

Riku & Kujo: Hi?

Otori & Hiragi: Hi.

Tsumugi & Yuki: Hi!/ hi...

Chizu & Yuzu: Hi!

Riku: Are you all...

All twins: Twins!

Riku & Kujo: Cool!

Tsumugi & Yuki: Here they are!

Twins boys *wearing lolita dresses*: OK!

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **chikyuugi wo mawashite miteta chippoke ni omotteita**

 **risou yori mo zutto sekai wa hiroiyo misuterī**

 **ima boku ga kakaeteiru nayami nante kurabete mitara nanbyakubun no ichi darou**

 **butsukatte hajimete kizuku kuyashisa nemurezu**

 **kotae sagashiteita mogaiteita**

 **nagai yoru mo**

 **(GO GO! On your dream!)**

 **fure fure! utae seishun sanka mirai wa sugu soko**

 **sou sa nayanda hibi wo takara ni shite (Yeah!)**

 **fure fure! utae seishun sanka mirai e tabidate**

 **datte ugoiterunda bokura no ima**

 **uzukumatteta kokoro no kagi wo aketara**

 **kitto atarashii sekai ni aerunda**

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **nandemo kisoiatte soshite baka mitai ni waratte**

 **toki ni wa sasaeaeru nakama ga dekitari shite**

 **jibun janai dareka no koto omoi yaru kimochi ni hokorashisa wo kanjitayo**

 **kizu tsuite hajimete shitta itami ya kizu tsuke**

 **tatoe kirawaretemo massugu na passhon**

 **tsutaetai na**

 **(GO GO! On your mind!)**

 **fure fure! utae seishun sanka mirai wa sugu soko**

 **sou sa daremo ga matteru kirameku mono (Yeah!)**

 **fure fure! utae seishun sanka mirai e tabidate**

 **datte tomaranainda tokimeku kodou**

 **maruku natteta sesuji wo shanto nobaseba**

 **kitto sora kakeru niji nimo narerunda**

 **butsukatte**

 **hajimete kizuku kuyashisa**

 **nemurezu**

 **kotae sagashiteita mogaiteita**

 **nagai yoru mo**

 **(GO GO! On your dream!)**

 **fure fure! utae seishun sanka mirai wa sugu soko**

 **sou sa nayanda hibi wo takara ni shite (Yeah!)**

 **fure fure! utae seishun sanka mirai e tabidate**

 **datte ugoiterunda bokura no ima**

 **uzukumatteta kokoro no kagi wo aketara**

 **kitto atarashii sekai ni aerunda**

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **"watashitachi nara todokimasu."**

 **"bokutachi mo makenaiyo"**

 **"minna de dattara dekiruyo, ikuyo!"**

Tsumugi & Yuki: Yay!/Yay.

Yamato & Choi appear.

Yamato & Choi: Uh... Hi.

Megane squad: Hi.

Shin: Want to hop across the streets w/ bunny ears?

Yamato & Choi shrug: OK!

They wear bunny ears & off they went.

Both Harus: I really love the way you mock me.

Both Saotomes: Haruto~!/ Haruto...

Saotome Ritsu: Thank you my Prince!

Other Saotome: You... really are something, aren't you?

Both Harutos smile.

Junya, Keigo & Tatsumi: Good luck!

Cooking contest starts.

Megane squad comes back.

umbreon: How was jumping like bunnies?

Shin: Surprisingly fun.

Choi: I need... Dr. Pepper & Honey Butter chips!

umbreon: Me too! *soda & Honey butter chips appear*

Choi & umbreon: Yay!

Mitsuki appears: uh... Hi?

Ugawa, Nayuki & Yuzu: Hi!

Silence...

Itsuki: Looks like Mitsuki is the tallest. Yuzu is second place, w/ Ugawa & Nayuki tied at last.

Mitsuki: Hmph!

Cooking contest is over.

Tatsumi is happy about his curry, which is black & purple.

Keigo is good w/ his decent cooking abilities.

Junya is the same as Keigo, but slightly better.

No one wanted to eat Tatsumi's food, but Sawatari made the sacrifice.

Sawatari is now passed out.

Tamaki Yotsuba appears: Hn.

Kuga, Toraishi, Kitahara & Yuto: Hn.

Yotsuba: You guys... are so short.

Mitsuki, Ugawa, Nayuki & Yuzu: Haaa?!/Eh?!

All of them: Don't be mean!

umbreon: Well, looks like we're out of time for today.

DreamFest characters *sigh in relief*: only 3 more session left...

umbreon: But until then, you're mine to tease & torture!

Yuto:... can we get out of these dresses now?

umbreon: Sure.

They go change.

Chizu: See see see ya next week!

Everyone: Bye!


	97. Chapter 97

umbreon: Back once again!

Kaito: Are we ever going to end this?

umbreon: Not anytime soon. I'm just too lazy to end it now. Besides, we haven't even broken 100 yet.

Starmyu characters: Hi!

Dream Fest characters: Hi!

Sailor!Ageha: Ais2 is here.

 **I have just read chapter 59 I'm confuse isn't this story suppose to be a Starmyu . It is getting confusing with all the unknown characters. And honestly I have not watched Diabolik Lovers.**

 **So I really don't know the other characters except for the Starmyu characters.**

 **I'm sorry I skip chapters so if this dare has already been said I'm really sorry.**

 **Dare:**

 **Kao kai, Team Otori, Team Hiragi, Ageha,and Ancients: Watch Pitch Perfect 3 and the greatest Show man and tell me what you think.**

 **Pick 6 amongst you to sing , Mirai Chizu by Starish.**

 **Pick 7 amongst you to sing , Yume Oibito e no Symphony.**

 **Good luck.**

umbreon: About that... I just invited them (forcefully) on a request. Anything is possible here, so just go w/ the flow, K~?

Kao Kai, Team Otori, Team Hiragi, Ageha, & Ancients: K!

Few hours later...

Everyone who watched: They're really good!

umbreon: As for who's singing today~... Team Otori & Ageha, can you do it?

Team Otori: Do we even have a choice?

umbreon: Hm~... Nope!

Team Otori & Ageha: Mirai Chizu.

 **Kono hiroi hoshi no naka**

 **Bokura wa naze deatte**

 **Sora wo miageterun darou?**

 **Ikusen no toki wo koete**

 **Hitotsu no melody**

 **Kyou wo shitteta youna**

 **We'll be...**

 **Kokoro no oku wo**

 **Maybe...**

 **Terashite ageru**

 **Make your Happiness**

 **Seiza wo lamp ni**

 **Soshite**

 **Todoketai'nda**

 **Zutto**

 **Issho ni iyou**

 **Shinjitai'nda**

 **Bokura no mirai wo**

 **Hitorijanai kara ne**

 **Bokura ga tsutsunde ageru**

 **Mamorasete**

 **Ari no mama kimi wo**

 **Heart ni hibikasete**

 **Kimi to iu na no onpu wo**

 **Sekai de ichiban no hanataba ni**

 **Chizu wa ashita wo sashiteru**

 **Nanairo ni somete**

 **Sunadokei wo kaeshite**

 **Setsuna no toki wo mitsume**

 **Hakanaki tooku wo miteta**

 **Otona ni naru tte koto ga**

 **Chopiri kowakute**

 **Kimi ni yori sotta**

 **Could I...?**

 **Bokura ni nani ga**

 **Should I...?**

 **Kimi ni dekiru ka**

 **Imagine for you**

 **Sore wa utau koto sa**

 **Kitto**

 **Harmony ni naru**

 **Zettai**

 **Kiseki ni kawaru**

 **Mukae ni yuku yo**

 **Ai ga sou iu kara**

 **Tomo ni aruite yukou**

 **Namida, yowasa mo wakeatte**

 **Kiss mitai ni**

 **Tsunagaru kono yume**

 **Gyutto dakishime you**

 **Shiawase mai oriru you ni**

 **Eiga mitai na wanshin ni shiyou**

 **Dakara egao de yukou yo**

 **Kaze ni yure nagara**

 **Hitorijanai kara ne**

 **Bokura ga tsutsunde ageru**

 **Mamorasete**

 **Ari no mama kimi wo**

 **Heart ni hibikasete**

 **Kimi to iu na no onpu wo**

 **Sekai de ichiban no hanataba ni**

 **Chizu wa ashita wo sashiteru**

 **Nanairo ni somete**

 **Hitorijanai**

 **Kimi wa hitorijanai kara**

 **Mirai chizu hirogete**

Everyone applauds.

umbreon: Before the last song for today...

Harutos: Ahem!

Saotomes: You're my friend forever!

umbreon: Now that that's settled. DearDream & Kurofune's turn!

Shin: You just want to fulfill the number requirement, don't you?

umbreon simple smiles.

DearDream & Kurofune: Yume Oibito e no Symphony.

 **Sono te o mune ni sukoshi atete mite hoshii**

 **Kanjiru darou? Attakai oto**

 **Yasashii sono ne wa kimi ni shikanai melody o**

 **Sasaeru rhythm shinjite kudasai**

 **Yorokobi mo**

 **Yuuki mo**

 **Kono saki ni aru asu mo**

 **Tsumugu**

 **Ongaku mo**

 **Namida sae mo**

 **Subete no**

 **Hanbun o**

 **Seowasete hoshii**

 **Zutto**

 **Tonari ni iru yo**

 **All we love your song we need you**

 **Kimi wa kimi da yo**

 **Aru ga mama ni**

 **Yume egaite**

 **All we love your song we feel you**

 **Tomo ni yukou star road**

 **Soshite**

 **Kono symphony**

 **Anata ni sasagu**

 **Naki taku nattara itsu datte naite mo ii**

 **Sono namida goto dakishimeru yo**

 **Ame no ato ni wa kanarazu hi ga nobotte**

 **Mirai e no chizu o terasu hazu**

 **Kono michi no**

 **Hate ni wa**

 **Donna monogatari ga**

 **Matte**

 **Iru ka wa**

 **Wakaranai kedo**

 **Donna**

 **Yami datte**

 **Kibou no tomoshibi wa**

 **Kesshite**

 **Kese wa shinai ze**

 **All we love your song, we miss you**

 **Zettai hanasanai**

 **Kimi no koto ga**

 **Aa suki da yo**

 **All we love your song, we kiss you**

 **Mamoru yo eternity**

 **Hibike**

 **Kono symphony**

 **Anata ni todoke**

 **All we love your song, we believe you**

 **Kimi wa kimi da yo**

 **Aru ga mama ni**

 **Yume egaite**

 **All we hold you, we want you**

 **Tomo ni yukou star road**

 **Soshite**

 **Kono symphony**

 **Anata ni sasagu**

 **Tatoe donna kabe ga atta tte sa**

 **Egao dake wa**

 **Wasurezu ni**

 **O ai to hoshi to nanairo no na no moto**

 **Yume ou anata e**

 **All uta yo kagayake**

umbreon: Well, that's all for today! Oh, and only 2 more sessions w/ DreamFest! If anyone has anything for them, do it! Send stuff!

DreamFest charas: Uh... Yeah. Plz send us stuff so we can get out of here!

Starmyu charas: Unfortunately, only we're stuck here...

Everyone: Bye!


	98. Chapter 98

umbreon: More now?

DreamFest charas: Again?

Starmyu charas: More?

umbreon: I've been watching my shows & reading The King's Avatar web novel. I'm only on ch 724! Let's do this quick!

Sailor! Ageha: Ais2 once more.

 **Thank you for doing my dares.**

 **Next Dares:**

 **Haruto-san- Watch Ailee- I will show you, Music Core 20121229. Tell me what you think.**

 **Hoshitani-kun- Dance, Clap by Seventeen.**

 **Kuga-san- Be a Uke to Natsuki- kun.**

 **Team Hiragi and Hiragi- san- Dance and sing, Mamamoo, You're the best.**

 **Ancients- Tell me what you think about the dances and can you do better?**

Haruto watches it.

Few minutes later...

Haruto: Spectacular!

Hoshitani: I'll try. *dances as best he can*

Team Hiragi & Hiragi: OK! *dances*

 **Come on Hey Mommy**

 **Come on Hey Daddy**

 **iriwaseo yaedeul jom bwa**

 **[So/Whe] Come on Hey Sister**

 **[So/Whe] Come on Hey Brother**

 **[So/Whe] nuga yaedeul jom mallyeojwo**

 **gwiyeoun cheok seksihan cheok ippeun cheok**

 **geureon geo anhaedo**

 **nal araboneun neo**

 **senseumaeneo maltupyojeong**

 **haengdong hanakkaji seomsehan**

 **neol araboneun na**

 **uri dul sai ttak han ppyeom sai**

 **maeil achim nan neoui moksoriro nuneul tteugo**

 **uri dul sai ttak majneun taip**

 **Come on geogi miseuteo**

 **Come on iriwa ba**

 **cheoncheonhi aju jogeumssik**

 **Hey geogi misoga yeppeun namja baro neo**

 **neoeoeoeo aaaa**

 **nal michige haneun geureon namja**

 **mommaedo eolguldo siseongangtal**

 **Hey Mr saenggagi meotjin namja baro neo**

 **neoeoeoeo aaaa**

 **na jigeum neo ttaeme honranseureo**

 **jebal nuga na jom mallyeojwo**

 **wolhwasumokgeumtoil**

 **nan maeilmaeil neoreul saenggakhae**

 **neon nareul saenggakhae?**

 **Word up Moon star**

 **Ahyeong Bhyeong AB Ohyeong**

 **peulleoseu maineoseu sanggwaneopseo**

 **Sgeukgwa Ngeukcheoreom eotteon**

 **gongsigideun kkeullyeo**

 **danji geunyang neoraseo**

 **uri dul sai ttak han ppyeom sai**

 **maeil bammada neoui jajanggaro jami deulgo**

 **uri dul sai ttak majneun taip**

 **Come on geogi miseuteo**

 **Come on iriwa ba**

 **joyonghi soksagyeojullae**

 **Hey geogi misoga yeppeun namja baro neo**

 **neoeoeoeo aaaa**

 **nal michige haneun geureon namja**

 **mommaedo eolguldo siseongangtal**

 **Hey Mr saenggagi meotjin namja baro neo**

 **neoeoeoeo aaaa**

 **na jigeum neo ttaeme honranseureo**

 **jebal nuga na jom mallyeojwo**

 **I like eye contact**

 **ipsureul kkwak kkaemureo (Your Lips)**

 **neoui du nuni seuchil ttaemyeon (Two Eyes)**

 **summakhineun ikkeullimi nal eojireopge hae**

 **na neomanui yeongwonhan sonyeo paen**

 **Is mwondeul modeun ge neon Is mwondeul wanbyeokhae**

 **That's right (That's right) uri sai**

 **jakku tteooreune mundeuk neoramyeon nan Is mwondeul**

 **eeshipsasigan ilbun ilchoga**

 **jomajomahae jogeumirado neol nohchilkka bwa**

 **eeshipsasigan [So/Hwa] jigeum isungan**

 **Come on nareul bwabwa**

 **[So/Hwa] Come on neon Is mwondeul**

 **ijen uril mallijima Hey Hey Hey Yeah**

 **Hey geogi misoga yeppeun namja baro neo (neo~)**

 **neoeoeoeo aaaa**

 **nal michige haneun geureon namja (geureon namja~)**

 **mommaedo eolguldo siseongangtal (siseongangtal~)**

 **Hey Mr aemaemoho piano maen baro neo (Um Oh Ah Yeah)**

 **neoeoeoeo aaaa (Hey baro neo~)**

 **na jigeum neo ttaeme honranseureo (honranseureo~)**

 **jebal nuga na jom mallyeojwo**

 **Come on neon Is mwondeul**

Ancients: Everyone is very good! But... with practice, they can do better. We think we can do a bit better than them.

umbreon: Oh yeah! Still another thing to do!

Saotomes: Haru, you're my best friend!

Harutos: You're my best friend too!

Kanade: Next is Tetsu.

 **I love your on with the Dares.**

 **Haruto- Be Uozumi's a Uke for 3 sessions**

 **Otori,Sazanami,Kuga,and Tengenji.- Be Uke to your lovers for 3 sessions.**

 **Hiragi- Be a uke to Akatsuki for 3 sessions.**

 **Ancients, Otori and Kao Kai-Do an acapella song from the Pitch Perfect 3.**

umbreon: Thank you!

Tsuki Haruto: Uh...

Uozumi smirks, a arm around his uke.

Otori, Sazanami, Kuga & Tengen are nervous.

Hoshitani, Yuzuriha, Nayuki, & Kaito look like predators. They tackle & kiss their prey.

Akatsuki's excited, & jumps Hiragi, hugging him. (He's too short, so it's difficult to kiss him.)

umbreon: As the song, I chose Freedom! '90.

Ancients, Otori, & Kao Kai: OK!

 **I won't let you down**

 **I will not give you up**

 **Gotta have some faith in the sound**

 **It's the one good thing that I've got**

 **I won't let you down**

 **So please don't give me up**

 **Because I would really, really love to stick around**

 **Heaven knows I was just a young boy**

 **Didn't know what I wanted to be**

 **I was every little hungry schoolgirl's pride and joy**

 **And I guess it was enough for me**

 **To win the race, a prettier face**

 **Brand new clothes and a big fat place**

 **On your rock and roll TV**

 **But today the way I play the game is not the same, no way**

 **Think I'm gonna get me some happy**

 **I think there's something you should know**

 **I think it's time I told you so**

 **There's something deep inside of me**

 **There's someone else I've got to be**

 **Take back your picture in a frame**

 **Take back your singing in the rain**

 **I just hope you understand**

 **Sometimes the clothes do not make the man**

 **All we have to do now**

 **Is take these lies and make them true somehow**

 **All we have to see**

 **Is that I don't belong to you**

 **And you don't belong to me**

 **Freedom**

 **I won't let you down, freedom**

 **I will not give you up, freedom**

 **Gotta have some faith in the sound**

 **You got to give what you take**

 **It's the one good thing that I've got, freedom**

 **I won't let you down, freedom**

 **So please don't give me up, freedom**

 **Cause I would really, really love to stick around**

 **Heaven knows we sure had some fun, boy**

 **What a kick, just a buddy and me**

 **We had every big-shot goodtime band on the run, boy**

 **We were living in a fantasy**

 **We won the race, got out of the place**

 **Went back home, got a brand new face for the boys on MTV**

 **But today the way I play the game has got to change oh yeah**

 **Now I'm gonna get myself happy**

 **I think there's something you should know**

 **I think it's time I stopped the show**

 **There's something deep inside of me**

 **There's someone I forgot to be**

 **Take back your picture in a frame**

 **Don't think that I'll be back again**

 **I just hope you understand**

 **Sometimes the clothes do not make the man**

 **All we have to do now**

 **Is take these lies and make them true somehow**

 **All we have to see**

 **Is that I don't belong to you**

 **And you don't belong to me**

 **Freedom**

 **I won't let you down, freedom**

 **I will not give you up, freedom**

 **Gotta have some faith in the sound**

 **You got to give what you take**

 **It's the one good thing that I've got, freedom**

 **I won't let you down, freedom**

 **So please don't give me up, freedom**

 **Cause I would really, really love to stick around**

 **Well it looks like the road to heaven**

 **But it feels like the road to hell**

 **When I knew which side my bread was buttered**

 **I took the knife as well**

 **Posing for another picture**

 **Everybody's got to sell**

 **But when you shake your ass**

 **They notice fast**

 **And some mistakes were built to last**

 **That's what you get**

 **I say that's what you get**

 **That's what you get for changing your mind**

 **And after all this time**

 **I just hope you understand**

 **Sometimes the clothes do not make the man**

 **All we have to do now**

 **Is take these lies and make them true somehow**

 **All we have to see**

 **Is that I don't belong to you**

 **And you don't belong to me**

 **Freedom**

 **I won't let you down, freedom**

 **I will not give you up, freedom**

 **Gotta have some faith in the sound**

 **You got to give what you take**

 **It's the one good thing that I've got, freedom**

 **I won't let you down, freedom**

 **So please don't give me up, freedom**

 **Cause I would really, really love to stick around**

 **I'll hold on to my freedom**

 **May not be what you want from me**

 **Just the way it's got to be**

 **Lose the face now**

 **I've got to live**

Everyone applauds.

umbreon: Now that everything is settled, I can get back to my reading!

Hoshitani sweat-drops: You must really luv that web novel...

umbreon: I do.

Ageha: Can I change now?

umbreon: Go ahead. Oh, & after next session, Dream Fest will leave, so send stuff in for them!

*umbreon goes off to read more.*

Kanade: Uh... I guess we'll see you next time then?

Everyone: Bye!


	99. Chapter 99

umbreon: Back once again?

Dream Fest charas: Just 1 more session, just 1 more...

Starmyu charas: Again!

umbreon: Let's go! I want to continue my reading!

Hoshitani: Mikoto is here.

 **Wow! The last chapter was great! Now on to the dares.**

 **Now since Haruto is now a uke. Uozumi make him blush and make out with him for 30 minute.**

 **The other couples that were given the uke dare and Akatsuki , EACH Do dominating things to your uke.**

 **Otori and Hoshitani, Dance and sing the Greatest Show man , Rewrite The Stars.( Since Otori is an uke he should play Zendaya's part.)**

 **All of you, Watch Mamamoo, Piano Man, and Ailee, Don't Touch Me. Each of you tell me what you think and if you can do better.**

Uozumi smirks, pulling Haruto into a kiss.

Hoshitani, Yuzuriha, Kaito, Nayuki, & Akatsuki all tackle kiss their ukes, making out.

After 30 mins, Uozumi & Haruto pant, red faced.

Otori & Hoshitani: OK! *start dancing*

Hoshitani: **You know I want you**

 **It's not a secret I try to hide**

 **I know you want me**

 **So don't keep saying our hands are tied**

 **You claim it's not in the cards**

 **But fate is pulling you miles away**

 **And out of reach from me**

 **But you're here in my heart**

 **So who can stop me if I decide**

 **That you're my destiny?**

 **What if we rewrite the stars?**

 **Say you were made to be mine**

 **Nothing could keep us apart**

 **You'd be the one I was meant to find**

 **It's up to you, and it's up to me**

 **No one can say what we get to be**

 **So why don't we rewrite the stars?**

 **Maybe the world could be ours**

 **Tonight**

Otori: **You think it's easy**

 **You think I don't want to run to you**

 **But there are mountains**

 **And there are doors that we can't walk through**

 **I know you're wondering why**

 **Because we're able to be**

 **Just you and me**

 **Within these walls**

 **But when we go outside**

 **You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all**

 **No one can rewrite the stars**

 **How can you say you'll be mine?**

 **Everything keeps us apart**

 **And I'm not the one you were meant to find**

 **It's not up to you**

 **It's not up to me**

 **When everyone tells us what we can be**

 **How can we rewrite the stars?**

 **Say that the world can be ours**

 **Tonight**

Both: **All I want is to fly with you**

 **All I want is to fall with you**

 **So just give me all of you**

Hoshitani: **It feels impossible**

 **It's not impossible**

Otori: **Is it impossible?**

Both: **Say that it's possible**

 **How do we rewrite the stars?**

 **Say you were made to be mine?**

 **Nothing can keep us apart**

 **Cause you are the one I was meant to find**

 **It's up to you**

 **And it's up to me**

 **No one can say what we get to be**

 **And why don't we rewrite the stars?**

 **Changing the world to be ours**

Otori: **You know I want you**

 **It's not a secret I try to hide**

 **But I can't have you**

 **We're bound to break and**

 **My hands are tied**

Everyone watches.

Everyone: Both are great! But... we might be able to do it better?

Kanade: Next is AsuraKazuki.

 **Heyyy minna im back~**

 **anyways belated happy new year!**

 **and i've decided that dream fes will stay until the 100th chapter until then ur mine to mess mwhehehehehe and staraight to dares!**

 **Harutos: sing silver sky by (its from IDOLiSH7 its a game)**

 **Megane squad- go meet up with yamato nikaidou of IDOLiSH7 and drink with him after that pour a beer into a police officer**

 **team otori and team hiragi- be dream fes character's maid**

 **nayuki, and junya- go have a cooking contest with mitsuki and sougo of IDOLiSH7**

 **ageha, nanjo, kitahara and hachiya will judge it**

 **kao kai- sing IDOLiSH 7's good night awesome**

 **thats all welp im sorry if I included I7 today they will air the anime's ep3 so I'm really exited**

 **bye guys see u next week! i guess**

 **606~**

umbreon: Happy belated New Year! & OK!

Dream Fest charas: WHAT?!

Kanade: Oh no...

Harutos: OK!

 **Waratte rarere ba tanoshii hazu na noni**

 **naze daro u? umara nai mono ga aru**

 **kokoro no sukima ni ne o oroshi ta mama**

 **sodatte yuku yo isogiashi de**

 **sono hitomi no saki wa dare o mi te iru no?**

 **surechigai no TRUTH soredemo miageru daro u**

 **negai o dai te**

 **hibike SILVER SKY nakidashi sō na sora o oyoi de yuku**

 **tori ni natte habatai te i tai yo**

 **ima wa SILVER SKY ayafuya demo tesaguri datte ii**

 **aisuru kimochi o zutto shinjitsuzuke tai**

 **kotoba ga naku te mo wakatte kureru to**

 **naze daro u? utagawa nakatta kara**

 **egao no ura de wa fuan kanjite ta to**

 **kitsuke nai mama toki wa sugi te**

 **mō kōsan shiyo u nante dare ga iu mon ka**

 **meguriae ta TRUTH dattara tomare nai kara**

 **kibō o dai te**

 **hibike SILVER SKY furidashi sō na sora de odotte iru**

 **kaze ni natte kakenuke te i tai yo**

 **soshite SILVER SKY aimai na iro kae te yukeru no wa**

 **yappari omoiau kokoro sore shika nai n da**

 **hibike SILVER SKY nakidashi sō na sora o oyoi de yuku**

 **tori ni natte habatai te i tai yo**

 **ima wa SILVER SKY ayafuya demo tesaguri datte ii**

 **aisuru kimochi o zutto shinjitsuzuke tai**

umbreon: Let's do this! *poof!* Yamato Nikaido, Mitsuki Izumi, & Sogo Osaka appear.

All those who appeared: Uh...

Megane squad gets Yamato Nikaido, & invites him out for drinks.

Nikaido shrugs: OK.

Off they go.

Team Otori & Team Hiragi: What would you like, Masters?

Dream Fest charas: Uh... tea plz.

Team Otori & Team Hiragi: Right away.

They all drink tea.

Nayuki, Junya, Mitsuki & Sogo: Let's have a good battle!

Later...

Megane squad comes back w/ a drunk Nikaido.

Shin shows a video of Nikaido pouring a beer onto a police officer's head.

Hiragi: Luckily, we didn't get arrested.

Ageha, Nanjo, Hachiya, & Kitahara eat the food from the contest/battle.

They judge Nayuki the winner this time. Junya in 2nd place, Mitsuki in 3rd, and Sogo in last because of his spicy food.

umbreon: About that, it's OK to be excited. Just keep it appropriate, ne?

Kao Kai: Let's go!

 **Uragiri iro no Cold rain,**

 **Hoo ni tsutawatte yuku**

 **I just know, suri kireta kanjou wa**

 **Ochita shizuku no Gradation,**

 **Shihai ga hajimaru Passion,**

 **You just know, mou moto ni wa modorenai**

 **(GOOD NIGHT AWESOME)**

 **Believe in my fear…**

 **Nakushita omoide ga**

 **Unzari suru kurai Loop suru kara**

 **What I want? Te ni ireru no sa**

 **Ready go! Dark, Dark, Dark kurayami e**

 **So, Dark, Dark, Dark hashiru dake**

 **[3+4+6] Sono kokoro ga Tsuranukeru you ni**

 **Ready for Fly, Fly, Fly Kono yoru ni**

 **So, Fly, Fly, Fly todoku you ni**

 **Soitsu wa mou… Good Night**

 **Chotto no MISU mo Bad contents,**

 **Shudan wa erabanai My rule,**

 **I just know, kanarazuya kachi ni yuke**

 **Tsumetaku shitataru hodo**

 **Kinchoukan wa Nice music,**

 **You just know, kore ga jibun no ikikata**

 **(GOOD NIGHT AWESOME)**

 **Believe in my fear…**

 **Tatakai no omomi ga**

 **Kodoku wo tsurete kuru Ato dore kurai**

 **What I want? Genkai made**

 **Ready go! Dark, Dark, Dark dare darou**

 **So, Dark, Dark, Dark warau no wa**

 **Yamanai ame ga kyou mo furi shikiru**

 **Dakara Fall, Fall, Fall yuzurenai**

 **So, Fall, Fall, Fall kimeta nara**

 **Konya wa mou Good Night**

 **Ready go! Dark, Dark, Dark kurayami e**

 **So, Dark, Dark, Dark hashiru dake**

 **Sono kokoro ga Tsuranukeru you ni**

 **Ready for Fly, Fly, Fly Kono yoru ni**

 **So, Fly, Fly, Fly todoku you ni**

 **Omae wa mou… Good Night**

umbreon: Well, if that's all for today... Bye! *off to go read*

Kanade & Hoshitani: OK~? Well, send us more stuff to do!

Everyone: Bye!


	100. Chapter 100

umbreon: Welcome to 100!

Starmyu charas: Yay!

Dreamfest charas: Let's do this!

umbreon: Sorry if this's late. I wanted to wait a bit before doing it. & it seems like TAT isn't responding/writing anytime soon, so we'll go on w/out him today.

Chizu: F-first up is~ *twirls* AsuraKazuki.

 **heyyy guysss**

 **well today is dream fes' last day so I'll make it miserably fun *evil grin***

 **well lets get started!**

 **HARUTOS: sing 's NO DOUBT half naked and dance infront oozumi and saotome**

 **DearDream- pick 1 TEAM OTORI member each and be their chair for the whole session**

 **HOSHITANI- *gives kinako*(IDOLISH7's pet) hold her for the whole session**

 **kinako:myu!**

 **and also let her play with tavian**

 **KUROFUNE:sing knock on dream infront of ageha and hoshitani**

 **MEGANE SQUAD: go stroll around the park half naked and sing random songs and dance infront of an officer**

 **SANKISHI: cry for the whole session while saying ur goodbyes**

 **T-H-A-T-S ALL!**

 **GOODLUCK COMPLETING UR FINAL TASKS BOYSSS!**

 **606~**

Harutos *w/ their shirts off*: OK!

 **Oh yeah… I ' ll be there**

 **dōshite… sonnani kanashii hōhō de**

 **dōshite… nan do mo onaji ayamachi o kurikaeshi te**

 **Calling your grief**

 **doko ka ni nokoshiteru ashi ato o tadore ba**

 **kimi no namida datte nugueru kamo shire nai**

 **shintai chū o megutteru daro u? tsumi no ishiki**

 **( abaki tai sono nazo meki )**

 **hontō no kimi mitsukedaso u**

 **( shizume tai sono kokoro o )**

 **itsuwari toyuu na no yami ni idakare**

 **( shinjitsu ga magerare te mo )**

 **ima nara mada hikikaeseru**

 **( nige nai de mukiau n da )**

 **kodoku naru Mission? ieyo No doubt**

 **Oh?**

 **kitto? hitori kiri de tatakatte ta n daro u**

 **kitto? mō hata ni wa i te kure nai yokan ga shi te**

 **Calling your maze**

 **bukimi na emi no yatsu ga mimimoto de sasayai ta**

 **eien no aijō o te ni ire taku nai ka to**

 **shintai chū o hashitte yuku kō naru kodō**

 **( umatte ku fuan no ana )**

 **shihai saredeatta no wa**

 **( atarashii kao no kimi to )**

 **fumō naru Mission? ochi te Despair**

 **sukui tai… ( kun o mushibamu )**

 **sukui tai… ( kyōki no shu )**

 **owaraseyo u… ( chīsaku mabataku )**

 **hikari dake o mitsume te ( shinji te )**

 **shintai chū o megutteru daro u? tsumi no ishiki**

 **( abaki tai sono nazo meki )**

 **hontō no kimi mitsukedaso u**

 **( shizume tai sono kokoro o )**

 **itsuwari toyuu na no yami ni idakare**

 **( shinjitsu ga magerare te mo )**

 **mōichido torimodoso u**

 **( sā issho ni mukiau n da )**

 **karei naru Mission? ieyo No doubt**

 **Oh… hikari e to**

 **Oh…**

 **You ' ll be there**

Uozumi is trying not to explode while Saotome faints. The other Saotome is deadpan.

Kanade picks Hoshitani, Shin picks Kaito, Itsuki picks Kuga, Chizu picks Nayuki, and Junya picks Tengenji. They are all seated.

Kinako appears.

Kinako: Myu~!

Tavian: Meow!

Hoshitani holds Kinako, but is nervous.

Megane squad goes off to the park w/ their shirts off.

Kurofune: OK!

 **Kanaetai kagayaki no shikisai wa chigatte mo**

 **oretachi wa ima onaji basho ni iru**

 **Me wo sorashite mita kedo**

 **Doko ka niteru kigashite**

 **Deatta hi kara kanjiteta shinpashii**

 **Kurayami ni sosogu hikari ...**

 **Todoite iru darou!**

 **Nando mo toi kakeru you ni**

 **Sono doa Knock! Shita**

 **Koe ni dashita shunkan ni afureru negai ga aru**

 **omoi kiri butsukaru tte kowai kedo**

 **Ikiba no nai puraido ja sora wa sagasenai yo ne**

 **Hibiki ai sono hane wo hirogete tobidashite yukou**

 **Dareka ni iwareta tte zettai mage rarenai**

 **Sou yuu tokoro mo ... issho na no ka na ...**

 **Ore ga mottenai mono**

 **Boku ga mottenai mono**

 **Otagai No Akogare To Sync Shite Ku**

 **Koe Ga Furuete Ita No Wa**

 **Kuyashi Sa Janakutte**

 **Mitsuketa Atarashii Kanjou**

 **Kodou Ga Knock! Suru**

 **Yume Ni Deau Shunkan No Umaretate No Jiyu De**

 **Naritai Jibun Ni Naretara Ii Yo Ne**

 **Sashi Dasareta Tenohira Ni Hohoemi De Kasanetara**

 **Hashiri Dasou Massugu na sokudo de oi kakete yukou**

 **Koe ni dashita**

 **shunkan ni**

 **Afureru negai ga aru**

 **Omoi kiri butsukaru tte kowai kedo**

 **Shiritai nda kimi no koto haneru you ni unazukeba**

 **Hibiki ai sono hane wo hirogete tobidashite yukou**

 **Hora yume ga, hiraku yo!**

Megane squad is back. Shin shows video of singing randomly & dancing...then getting arrested for indecency.

Sankishi start crying: Goodbye!

Kanade: Next is Ais2.

 **Great chapter , keep at it. On to the Dares.**

 **Meet the tsuki no ute cast.**

 **Watch each others performance , and comment on it.**

 **Six Gravity and Procellarum: introduce yourselfs.**

 **All of you watch ' I Can See Your Voice 4, Dream Girls' and comment on it. I Can See Your Voice is a show, stars must Guese if the person is a professional singer or not.**

Tsuki no ute cast appears: Uh...what?

umbreon: You'll just be here for today.

Tsuki no ute cast: OK? Hi everyone!

Everyone else: Hi!

Everyone watches each other's performances: Really good!

Mutsuki Hajime, Kisaragi Koi, Yayoi Haru, Uduki Arata, Satsuki Aoi, & Shiwasu Kakeru: We're Six Gravity!

Minaduki Rui, Fuduki Kai, Haduki You, Nagatsuki Yoru, Kannaduki Iku, & Shimotsuki Shun: We're Procellarum!

Everyone watches.

Everyone: Not bad.

Hoshitani lets go of Kinako.

Kinako: Myu!

Tavian: Meow!

They both play w/ each other.

Hoshitani: Last is Tetsu.

 **Last chapter great as always!:).**

 **DARES:**

 **OK you ukes, dance Britney Spears, Toxic, to your Doms. Doms reward your uke as you like.( ps, all the couples must participate).**

 **Haruto and Uozumi- san, go to a closet and Uozumi-san have fun( do anything you like to Haruto).**

 **Dreamfest characters, here are tickets to Hawaii for a week. Have fun.**

 **Starmyu characters, here are tickets to England for a week also. Go on your holiday and rest.**

*music starts playing*

Ukes dance.

Doms pull ukes into a kiss.

Haruto & Uozumi go into a closet.

5 mins. later...

Haru is out of breath & winded while Uozumi is smug.

umbreon: I'm counting this as a double.

All ukes cheer.

Dreamfest charas: Thanks!

Starmyu charas: Thank you!

umbreon: Before we go on holiday, there is 1 more request.

Everyone: ?

umbreon: Otori, Hoshitani, Mikami & Kanade. Kiss. That is all I request.

Otori kisses Hoshitani before picking him up bridal style and going off on their vacation.

Hoshitani waves goodbye.

Mikami kisses Kanade on the lips, then does the same thing.

Kanade also waves goodbye.

umbreon: Well, that's it for now!

Everyone: See ya next week!

Kinako & Tavian: Myu/Meow!


	101. Chapter 101

umbreon: We're back~!

Starmyu charas: Oi! So soon!

umbreon: By the way, I got a postcard from Dream Fest charas. Their vacation went well, but they probably won't be coming back. So, how was your vacation guys?

Starmyu charas: Great!

umbreon: Oh, we have someone new today.

Hoshitani: Yoritama is here.

 **Hello I am so happy here is the dares**

 **Dares~**

 **Hoshi- you get to turn in a wolf for 3 sesions**

 **Team Yuzuriha- sing smoke and fire(from Sabrina)**

 **umbreonblue- I dare you to check out ToD Nanbaka style on my user/Yoritama please send any dares or truths**

 **everyone- watch We can't stop by Miley cyrus and tell me**

 **Mitsu: Hey Umbreon I love your Idea and Did you watch Nanbaka season 3?!~**

 **that's all for now *chuckles with Mitsu*until then!**

Hoshitani: Eh? *poof*

Wolf-Hoshi: Um...

Otori pets him.

Team Yuzuriha: OK!

 **Oh, oh, our love is running into a burning building**

 **Oh, oh, our love is scattered ash with a burnt-up feeling**

 **Feel the heat so we started running**

 **You know you saw it coming**

 **But the memories are still in my mind**

 **Burning like smoke and fire**

 **Rumors spread like wildfire**

 **I held a strong ground**

 **But I've been burning down**

 **Cause it's like fire**

 **Is all I hear about**

 **And we are fading out**

 **Don't wanna turn out the light**

 **But it's like...**

 **I'm no firefighter**

 **I just need to breathe tonight**

 **So sound the alarm**

 **And there goes the night**

 **Oh, oh, our love is running into a burning building**

 **Oh, oh, our love is scattered ash with a burnt-up feeling**

 **Feel the heat so we started running**

 **You know you saw it coming**

 **But the memories are still in my mind**

 **Burning like smoke and fire**

 **Secrets in a small town**

 **They always get around**

 **But the flame has been put out**

 **And I am hearing**

 **All this small talk**

 **They whisper as I walk**

 **In a house that's boarded up**

 **So good luck**

 **I'm no firefighter**

 **I just need to breathe tonight**

 **So sound the alarm**

 **And there goes the night**

 **Oh, oh, our love is running into a burning building**

 **Oh, oh, our love is scattered ash with a burnt-up feeling**

 **Feel the heat so we started running**

 **You know you saw it coming**

 **But the memories are still in my mind**

 **Burning like smoke and fire**

 **Smoke and fire**

 **Smoke and fire**

 **Don't you know that**

 **If there's smoke there's fire**

 **Smoke there's fire**

 **Smoke there's fire**

 **Now, now**

 **Oh, oh, and now it's over**

 **Oh, oh, I'm getting colder**

 **Oh, oh, and it's the feeling**

 **Of running into a burning building**

 **Rumors spread like wildfire**

 **I held a strong ground**

 **But I've been burning down**

 **Oh, oh, our love is running into a burning building**

 **Oh, oh, our love is scattered ash with a burnt-up feeling**

 **Feel the heat so we started running**

 **You know you saw it coming**

 **But the memories are still in my mind**

 **Burning like smoke and fire**

 **Smoke and fire**

 **Smoke and fire**

 **Don't you know that**

 **If there's smoke there's fire**

 **Smoke there's fire**

 **Smoke there's fire**

 **Now, now**

 **Oh, oh, and now it's over**

 **Oh, oh, I'm getting colder**

 **Oh, oh, I'm so tired**

 **Burning like smoke and fire**

umbreon: I would, if I could find it. Send me a link when you can.

Everyone watches then: Uh...

umbreon: Not her best work. And Mitsu, thanks! And I did watch it. All I can say is: Good luck, Seitarou.

Wolf-Hoshi howls.

Otori: See you next time then!

umbreon: Send us more stuff to do!

Everyone: Bye/*howl*!


	102. Chapter 102

umbreon: Finally back after classes!

Starmyu cast: Yes!

Wolf-Hoshitani: What were you busy w/, woof?

umbreon: School, tests, homework... & I have a presentation tomorrow & a final exam next week. So much to do...

Starmyu cast: Good luck!

umbreon: Thanks... but don't think this gets you out of what's going to happen today!

Starmyu cast: ...

Otori pets Hoshitani: AsuraKazuki is back.

 **AsuraKazuki:Heyyyy no time no see**  
 **I'm into I7 fandom right now while waiting for STARMYU'S 3rd season and ova**  
 **Anyways into the dates**  
 **Hoshitani- go check on dreamfes' activities**  
 **Tsukigami: sing limited sky again**  
 **Toraishi and nayuki: go pick up Riku nanase and Yotsuba Tamaki from their idol work (nayuki will fetch Riku toraishi will fetch tamaki from school) toraishi and tamaki will sing ame in the streets while Riku and nayuki shower them with water like it's raining**  
 **Tengenji: go cry while watching them perform**  
 **Kuga: go with them and record all of it**  
 **Umbreon: here a popcorn let's watch them together "evil laugh"**  
 **606~**

umbreon: I'm waiting for them too! I really want them! But for now... I'm into many fandoms, including: Saredo Tsumibito wa Ryuu to Odoru, Rokuhoudou Yotsuiro Biyori, Butlers: Chitose Momotose, & Persona 5 to name a few. Basically, I watch any interesting anime w/ good openings & cute boys. But, enough of that!

Wolf-Hoshitani texts Kanade: They're on tour right now, woof.

Toraishi & Nayuki go off to get Riku & Tamaki w/ Tengenji & Kuga.

umbreon: I'll check in w/ them in a sec. 1st, Tsukigami!

Tsukigami Kaito: Fine...

 **Ryoute Wo Nobaseta Kodomo No Koro**

 **Itsushika Kono Te Ja**

 **Todokanai Kyori Da To Akirameteta**

 **Dareka No Senaka Bakari Oikaketa Boku Wa**

 **Te Ni Ireta Mono Ga**

 **Sotto, Nisemono Ni Mieta**

 **Donnani Aruite Mo Tadoritsukenai Basho Ga Atte**

 **Omoi Egaita Jibun No Sugata Hitei Shite**

 **Nakisakebu you ni negai wo komete inoru you ni**

 **karehateta koe wo mugen no sora he tokihanatsunda**

 **komiageru shousou kan**

 **nigeru koto sae mo yurusarenai**

 **shibarareta rettou kan**

 **kuraberareru tabi ni kizutsuiteta**

 **dareka no shisen bakari kinishiteta boku ga**

 **Suteru beki mono wa kitto**

 **, okubyou na jibun**

 **Tozasareta doa no kagi wo sagashi tsuzukeru kedo**

 **Tadashii kotae wo mitsukedasezu ni tsumazuite**

 **Kigatsukeba itsuka kokoro no oku ni mayoikonde**

 **Hiza wo kakaete kodoku na sora wo nagamete ita**

 **In the limited sky ...**

 **Kagiri aru kono sora ni mugen no yume egaite**

 **Nakushita mono yuuuuuuuuka torimodosu sono hi made ...**

 **Doko made arukeba tadoritsukeruka wakara nakute**

 **'soredemo ii sa' to jibun no yowasa koutei shite**

 **Ano koro no you ni nagareru kumo ni te wo nobashite**

 **karehateta koe wo mugen no sora he tokihanatsunda**

 **In the limited sky ...**

umbreon & Starmyu cast: Thank you!

umbreon: Now then! *grabs popcorn*

*live video feed*

Nayuki: Um... sorry for taking you away from work.

Riku: No worries! I just have to help you, right? I'll be fun!

Nayuki: Are you OK?

Riku smiles: I'm fine!

*cuts to Toraishi & Tamaki*

Toraishi: You're coming w/ me. *Forcefully drags Tamaki w/ him*

Tamaki: Oi! Where're you taking me?! OI!

*cut to the streets*

Toraishi: I'm sorry, but we gotta do this.

Tamaki: Fine...

On a building rooftop...

Nayuki & Riku are at the ready w/ sprinklers & a hose.

Meanwhile...

Kuga is also ready while Tengenji... is himself.

Tengenji: Let's see you make me cry, you boors!

Toraishi & Tamaki: **kyū ni kurai kumo ga sora o ôtteku**

 **tenki yohō nante ate ni naranai**

 **yosō nante dekinai mono ga aru**

 **sore wa sore wa koi no ame**

Nayuki & Riku turn on the hose & activate the sprinklers.

 **rain of love ...**

 **rain of love ...**

 **furidashita ame kawakikitteru**

 **kokoro uruoshite iku yo**

 **totsuzen sugita koi no shawā ni nasu subo mo nai**

 **naze ano hi ano toki ano benchi de**

 **meguriaeta ka nante**

 **unmei igai arawasu kotoba**

 **boku no naka ni ari wa shinai yo**

 **Ah konna ni mo chikaku ni ite mo**

 **tōku kanjite shimau kara**

 **mubō nante shitteru atama de wa wakatteru**

 **de mo tomerarenai (Can t stop falling love)**

Tengenji starts crying.

 **kono doshaburi no ame ni kasa nante**

 **yokei ni koi ni oboreteku kara**

 **ichi byō da tte kamawanai tte kimi ni aitakute**

 **subete sutete kakedasu yo**

 **mō ni do to taiyō no hikari sae**

 **abinakute ī to omoeru hodo**

 **tsuyo-gari da tte wakatteta tte furitsuzuiteru**

 **ame wa yamu koto o wasurete shimatta ka no yō de**

 **kokochiyo-sa sae kanjihajimeta**

 **amaoto ni mimi o yosete**

 **kimi no machi ni mo futte iru koto negau yū dachi**

 **Ah hitorijime shitai omoi ga**

 **ame o furasete shimaunara**

 **warui koto to shitteru batsu o ukeru koto sae**

 **kakugo shiteru (Love you forever)**

 **kumo ni tamaru tsubu ni omoihasete**

 **musū ni furi ame ni kawaru kara**

 **aishiteru tte tsutaete motto**

 **kimi no te ni furete kawaku tabi ni tsuyoku naru**

 **itazura ni kasoku suru ikioi wa**

 **mō boku ni mo tomerarenai kedo**

 **semete kimi ga nemuru koro wa**

 **yasashiku natte yume no naka made mo tsutsunde**

 **ki no sumu made futta ame wa y yagate kawaite**

 **kono mune no netsu o agete wa mata furidasu machinaka ni**

 **kono doshaburi no ame ni kasa nante**

 **yokei ni koi ni oboreteku kara**

 **ichi byō da tte kamawanai tte kimi ni aitakute**

 **subete sutete kakedasu yo**

 **mō ni do to taiyō no hikari sae**

 **abinakute ī to omoeru hodo**

 **tsuyo-gari da tte wakatteta tte furitsuzuiteru**

 **ame wa yamu koto o wasurete shimatta ka no yō de**

Toraishi & Tamaki, soaked, look Tengenji, who's also soaked.

Toraishi: Are you really crying?

Tengenji: No! I'm not! It's the water!

Tamaki: Uh huh...

Nayuki & Riku turn off the water, & high-5 each other.

Kuga turns the camera towards himself & gives a thumbs up.

umbreon: Bravo! Now, plz check out the anime I recommended! They need more love~!

Toraishi, Nayuki, Kuga, & Tengenji come back.

umbreon: How was shooting?

Toraishi: Tamaki & Riku went back to work. Overall, it was fine.

Tsukigami Kaito: You really cried, Ten-gen-ji.

Tengenji: I did not, you boor!

Tsukigami: Uh huh. You keep telling yourself that.

umbreon: Alright! Unfortunately, this is the end for today! I don't know how long I can keep doing this, but I'll do it for as long as I can!

Wolf-Hoshitani: Which means...

umbreon: You won't ever be able to escape me! Muwahahaha!

Starmyu cast sweat-drops.

Otori: Plz send us more stuff to do. Otherwise, umbreon might break.

umbreon & Starmyu cast: Bye!


	103. Chapter 103

umbreon: Back again!

Starmyu cast: Hey!

Hiragi: DL guardians is here.

 **DL guardians:hello our lovely victims and sweet-awesome author we have some dares and yoritama-chan is turning 17 yrs old in may 8 so let's make it a cool birthday gift for Yoritama!**

 **Dares:**

 **Team Otori & Kitaharu-you guys get to dress as Tokyo mew mew for 4 sess.( that's Ruki's idea)**

 **Kao council- you should wear shock collars for 4 sess.( Kanato's idea)**

 **rest of you- have a drinking bash contest(Kou's idea)**

 **Ageha- you gonna wear a sexy cowgirl with make up( Laito's idea)**

 **and umbreon here is link of yoritama's personal info document/d/1kufno1zu3ftgmztpEbCpZhL1jdauZi5XtJHpZhgaIM4/edit that's all now b-and Ageha # sorry not sorry**

 **Kou: ah oh Age-chan~I want you*purrs cute*be mine 4ever**

 **Shion: ...*face palmed 2 x and sigh* seriously kou...**

Wolf-Hoshitani & everyone: Happy B-day/Woof!

Team Otori & Kitahara put on the Tokyo Mew Mew outfits: Uh...

Kao Kai wear shock collars: ... What triggers the collars though?

umbreon: Don't know.

Ageha wears the cowgirl outfit & makeup: *sighs*...

Koki: That's a good look for you.

Ageha: Shut up.

Rest have a drinking bash contest. Most of the adults get drunk.

umbreon: Thanks for the link!

Ageha: That doesn't make me feel better... and Kou, no.

umbreon: Anyway, wish me luck on my final.

Everyone: Bye/*howl*!


End file.
